A Blossom Without Season
by BeautifulyTaintedRed
Summary: It's about a 13 year old girl named Sakura who's moved from America to Japan for her mom's work industry whose later betrayed her and made her life go haywire. Sakura can be also shy at times and meets one guy who's made her life different than from what she's imagine.
1. Chapter 1 My Life

My Life

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters**_

**Sakura's POV(Point of view): **

_**2 am in the morning**_

"Sakura honey! Please get up!" My mom tried to wake me up in my deep sleep.

"What is it?" I rub my eyes and see her all dressed up in her work uniform,"going to work again? Why do you need to wake me up? Sheesh.." I mumbled some words under my breath and fall back onto my bed.

My mom moves her finger back and forth at me,"Tsk tsk.. you've forgotten already..?" She glances at my luggage and stares at me intensively.

"Oh yeah, sorry mom i'll be right out side! i'll go take a shower!"

So yeah i guess i forgot that I'm moving to Japan today. I wonder how things will be once I move in. I also hope i make new friends..

A few hours later we arrive at the airport and we get our plane tickets, for some reason I couldn't help but to take all of my books with me. I'm such a book worm. My favorite types of genre to read are like Sci-fi and Magic. I've always wish I could have magic to destroy people I dislike.

"Hey mom, will you ever be home once we move to Japan, I mean it's never like your ever home.."

My mom takes her hand and runs it through my hair and she tries to pull off a smile,"Well once I finish work, honey."

I turn my head away and look out the window and a tear trickles down my cheek."Does she realize how lonely is it to be home everyday by yourself? I guess not." I presumed then I cried myself to sleep.

"Wake up sleepyhead! We're here!" She grabs her hand luggage and heads out the plane. I grab mine and run after her.

We take the max, then a taxi to our new house in Konoha, Japan. I've always thought that was a funny name for a place in Japan. My mom already pre-ordered all the furniture into our new house although we have quite a load of stuff with us currently that we need to put into our house, which makes me wonder how big the house is...

We wave to the taxi as it drops us off at our house. My mom exclaimed,"Well, here we are! Our house! 10 bedrooms including the master bedroom, 5 bathrooms, a gaming room, and office, dinning room, kitchen, living room, and it's a 4 level house not to mention, a 4 car garage, and i'm not sure how big our backyard is but this is it!"

"..."I was so surprised that I couldn't choke out a word from my mouth, even looking at the house could tell me why she pre-ordered most of our furniture. What the banana? Since when did she get 3 cars...

"Well i'm off! I have all of your clothing in your room, which i hope you can find... and your school uniform is in your room as well. You'll be transferring to Konoha Academy as of 3 days from now. And if you need me just give me a call. Okay?" She gets into her Mercedes Benz and starts the car.

"Wait!" I was shocked by the fact she was already leaving me with this hella big house and expects me to go to school within 3 days without knowing where the Academy is,"I.."

She gives off a smile,"Sakura, please don't take this personally. There's some things we all need to accomplish in life. I don't mean to leave you like this it's ju-"

"No! You don't understand my feelings! When you leave me for a couple of months and come back for a day and leave again I feel like i'm losing myself! I have no friends, no one who I can really trust in, and you... YOU just leave me without asking about how i feel about this or that. I don't care about how rich we are, I don't care if I have to go to the best school in the universe... I just don't want to see you go everytime for almost a lifetime!" I began to cry.

"Come here honey." I walk up to her car as she rolls down her window. She kisses me on my wide forehead and gives me an emerald gold chain necklace,"Your dad wanted me to give this to you before he left us. I'm sorry but please once i finish this work I promise, i'll be home everyday. Make lots of friends and take good care of the house okay? I love you." Before she leaves she messes up my hair and sticks out her tongue at me. I smile and waves as she leaves me with this house wondering if I'll be able to live with myself. Once she left I put on the necklace and got to work on the boxes of furniture and other stuff into our house, I knew it was gonna take a while since it there was a lot..


	2. Chapter 2 A new Friend or Foe?

A New Friend or Foe?

**Sakura's POV(Point of view):**

"Ugh, almost done but not quite.." I fall on the concrete pavement outside of my house. Still left with half of the furniture left to put away into the house,"What am I gonna do? It's already 1:30 pm and i've been on this for 2 hours... I don't think i'll ever finish and I really want to look around Konoha, Tokyo."

A few minutes later of pouting on the concrete, I see this fine young boy with black hair and with onyx eyes about my age somewhat near my house talking to a somebody about 5 or 6 years of age older.

"He looks so dreamy.. but mysterious in a way... I have a bad feeling about him -.-" I thought.I started to stare at him in a daze.

**The Boy's POV:**

"Fine... Just leave me alone Itachi." Itachi messes up my hair and walks to the Grocery Store which is known as Konoha Grocery. I turn around and see this pink haired girl lying on the ground and her eyes are fixed onto me like I'm some new barbie doll you've never seen in the stores before."Is she dying? She's probably almost dead since she hasn't blinked yet. Maybe I'll go help her.."I thought. I run over to her.

I put a hand on her shoulder,"Hey are you perishing?" I said with a concern look on my face.

"What?" We both get up at the same time and the pink haired girl shakes her head as if she has been staring into space and then she pushed me away from her, "How rude! Is that what you say to a person if they're really dying?" The pink haired girl had a displeased look on her face.

"..."

"Well what do you want ?"

"Nothing" I walk away without turning back.

"Well that was rude, he could of been a bit nicer. Presuming I'm dead? What a bi*ch"She mumbled.

I turn around and saw lots of boxes in her driveway,"She must of moved here since she doesn't look like she lives from here." I thought. The pink haired girl pick up a big box as she struggles it through her door. I walk over and give a lift from the front of the box.

"What are you doing?"

"I thought you mind need a lift sulks." I grinned.

Her face turned crimson as she still had that sulky look on her face which made her look uglier than my pet pug. "My name is Sakura! Sakura Haruno..nice to meet you" She grumbled and gave me a detached look.

"Sasuke Uchiha. And aren't you quite moody today." I said, and she gave me and death stare but I shrugged. And I preventing her from moving into her house and she started trying to run me over with the huge box.

She took a deep breath."Well are you gonna help me or not Mr. Uchiha? You either get a move on or I'll run you over! I have a load of work today and I think it would be best if we can work together though," She gleamed and I felt blood rushing to my face,"I was on this or 2 hours none stop.."

"Lets get on it." I said.

After an hour and a half of hard work, we finished bringing all of the boxes and and unwrapping them and putting them into the house. I forgot to tell her in the beginning that I liked her house and it's huge, I don't think that matters now. We both walk into her living room and slumped onto the sofa.

"Thanks for helping me out there,if you weren't there I don't know how long I would of been outside working." She laughed.

"Call me an angel. But really, I didn't have anything thing to do. How about I show you around the city tomorrow?"

"That would be great!" She smiled once again.

"Cool. So... don't you have any parents? You couldn't have possibly moved her on your own.. did you?"

She got up,"Well I do have a mom she is really busy with her work and we're rich so I get whatever I want, but I don't really ask for much. My mom worries so much about me because I rarely say anything to her about my day and stuff, which I think I should be doing. I really don't want to upset her after all she's done for me. And my dad.. I've never seen him. I don't know but hopefully one day I could see him." She took the remote from across of me and turned on the television,"Well maybe enough about me. What about you?"

I shrugged and look looked out her huge glass window.

She glared at me as if I'm keeping something from her went really I am. She sighed,"I guess it can't be helped. I'm not going to force anything out from you if you don't want to talk."

"If you saw earlier who I was talking to, that was my brother."

"Oh," She looked at me with excitement,"you two really look alike you know."

"Thats what they all say =.=."I sighed.

"Isn't that a good thing? I mean it's good to look like someone you're related to. So it's easy to tell if your siblings or not. I wish I had some siblings. I'm an only child so I'm used to be doing things by myself."

"Well thank God you don't have someone that annoys you and rapes-"I stopped talking.

Sakura looked discombobulated,"Rapes?" She repeated.

I got my eyes glued onto the tv,"Never mind what I said."Then i thought," Sh*t this is what happens when I start talking too much. I have to start watching what I say from now on."

"Hmm.. ok.." Sakura then got her eyes glued onto the tv and then we both slowly fell asleep on the sofa.

**Narrator: Well Sakura and Sasuke fall asleep on the sofa. Itachi comes back home from the Konoha Grocery and wonders where Sasuke went. He wonders where Sasuke has gone to but he doesn't care and goes to in his room and hopes for Sasuke to come the next day. What a careless older brother =.=". **


	3. Chapter 3 Exploring

Exploring

**Narrator: Well it's 4 in the morning and Sakura and Sasuke were sleeping … Oh Sakura is about to wake up... ^.^**

**Sakura's POV:**

"Ahh..."I yawned. Then I found Sasuke sleeping on top of me."... When did this happen? ._."

"Don't go... He will rape us!" Sasuke yelled in his sleep then wrapped his arms around me.

"A nightmare?"My face turned red. I tried taking Sasuke's arms off around me but it only got tighter."This son of a b*tch. He better watch where he's touching me!" I got mad and pushed him off of me to the ground.

Sasuke got up in a daze,"Why am i on the ground?... Ouch my head."

"Oh so i guess he wasn't awake." I thought,"You must of fell, hee hee." I said said sarcastically.

"Riiight," He said in disbelief then he got up,"I got to get going home this morning and I have to show you around the city and stuff remember?,"He winked at me, and I turned my head the other direction,"And besides, I can't sleep with some half ugly chick pug while she's watching me sleep. Especially since it's you, I find it really disturbing.."Sasuke mentioned. I got up and walked to Sasuke slowly and he started to back up fast until his back touched the wall. And then I started grinning while Sasuke was trying to find out a way to escape my wrath.

"Why you..." I calmed down before I could hurt his pretty face and a second later i noticed he was gone."Well at least since he's gone i can relieve some of my stress." I walked up to the second floor to take a bath and get ready for the day.

After my bath I brushed my teeth then put on some lotion. I walked to my room which was across the bathroom. I decided to wear my lime green sundress with some red slip ons. And of course I put on white tights. I don't want to be showing a lot of skin.

After 3 hours of silence in my house the doorbell rang and I went to go answer it.

"Who is it?"

"Sasuke."Then I answered the door and looked at him in a daze..."Make sure you stay away from my brother at all costs. Thats all i'm going to say." Sasuke looked at me with concern. "Hello? Earth to miss ugly?"

I got back to my senses glared at Sasuke and he laughed."Ugh.. You're the most rudest person I've ever met. If you have something bad to say to me, keep it to yourself.. Honestly.."

Sasuke stuck his tongue out at me,"Well I can't help it but to express how I feel about someone." I really didn't know what he meant by that,"Anyways did you already forget why I came here today?"

"No!"

"Lets get going. I'll show you around this city." Sasuke got up and I followed after him. Out the back door.

"Alrighty." I left a big smile on my face as we left my house.

**Sasuke's POV:**

So the Pug faced girl(Sakura) and I went around the city. I showed her some basic things she needs to know when dealing with old people here which I use a lot and how to prevent from being jumped. We went to the Konoha Mall Center which is one of the biggest malls in the city here. We were there for an awful long time and she was literally dragging me around the whole place then we finally left. We also bought some food along the way to the bus station. We didn't go on it because I currently had no money on me yet she wanted to use hers, but I said no. Then I showed her the library and let her make an account then went to a music shop and thats were I met him...

The blonde spiky haired dude turned around and took a good look at me a pug face. "Hey Sasuke! Who's that chick? She doesn't seem like she's around from here." The blonde kid said.

"Thats pug face and she moved here from America yesterday-"

"My name is not pug face! I'm Sakura Haruno, nice to meet you. And you're?"

"The names' Naruto.. Naruto Uzumaki! And I'll become the greatest person in this whole city and I'll be well known!" He chanted. Sakura giggled.

"Riiight" I said with a disbelieving look.

"Shut up Sasuke! What do you know? Huh?" Naruto got pissed off and grabbed me by the collar of my t-shirt."Hmph" Naruto let loose of my shirt and mumbled some words under his breathe.

"Is this an acquaintance of yours Sasuke?" Sakura wondered.

"We're best friends." Naruto and I both said at the same time which made the scene awkward.

"Hey which school do you go to Sakura?" Naruto questioned.

"Oh, I'm going to be going to Konoha Academy." Naruto's eyes widened and started celebrating."Hey Sasuke, have your showed her the Academy yet?"

"Nope, not planning to do it today, we can do it all day tomorrow after church. Do you want to come with us to church Sakura?"

"Sure I'd love too!" She gleamed with excitement.

Naruto came up to me and whispered in my ear,"How did you meet her?"

"She lives across from me. And I found her struggling the other day with unpacking boxes so I decided to help her out." I replied.

"Lucky, it's too bad that I live one block away from you. Because she's hot."

"Riiight."

Sakura had a curious look on her face what we were talking about."Well Sakura wanna head back home? Naruto pooped me out."

"Hey!"Naruto yelled.

"Well there's one more thing I want to do." Naruto and I both exchanged looks of confusion.

We ended up going to the park and Sakura treating us to ice cream. It was nice while it lasted and the end of the day came near, it was already 7 pm.

"That hit the spot" Naruto said as he patted his stomach.

"Mmhmm" Sakura responded.

"Well lets all go home.. I'm beat." I said as I left the park.

**Sakura's POV:**

"Ok-" Then I felt someone grab my arm and held me back. I turned around and I saw Naruto,"Naruto? What do you want?"He covered my mouth and watch Sasuke take a few more steps further away.

"Shh.." He said then he pressed his lips against mine. After a few seconds he let go of me and ran. My face turned cherry red.

"Sakura? Naruto?" Sasuke questioned as he glanced back.

"See ya later Sasuke!" Naruto had a huge grin on his face.

**Naruto's POV: **

"Sorry Sasuke, but I'm not gonna let you have Sakura! I bet I beat you to her since she didn't want to stop kissing me." I thought then I giggled and ran towards home.

**Sakura's POV:**

I ran towards Sasuke and walked with him home. He took a glance at me and looked away. I was too embarrassed to talk. I bet her saw my red face.

After of about 15 minutes of walking Sasuke dropped me off at my house.

"I'll pick you up tomorrow at 8am, you better be ready by then." He warned me.

"Alrighty." I blushed as I waved him goodbye.

"What a day, maybe I'll write my mom a letter to her work of how things are going!" I ran upstairs to my room and got out some paper and began to write:

_Dear Mum,_

_ I'm doing great and I made 2 friends! They're both really nice, but one has an attitude and calls me strange names such as 'Pug Face'. Am I really that ugly? Mum? I don't think I am. So how's work? Everything going fine? I hope it is. Btw did I mention they both showed me around the city today? It was really fun and I got excited. They also invited me to come to church with them tomorrow and they'll show me around the Academy all day after church too! I love you and thanks for the necklace, I think it's a wonderful charm. ._

_ Love your daughter, Sakura =^.^=_

"Alright, I'll just put it in a envelope and put it in the mailbox tomorrow morning." I found an envelope and then put my letter inside of it. After that I went to go take a bath and then brushed my teeth and put on my night gown and then went to bed.

"I hope for a good day tomorrow" I mumbled under my breath and fell asleep.

**Narrator: Well lets go check out Sasuke's house. I don't think he's quite asleep yet since he lives with Itachi. Hee hee.**

**Sasuke's POV:**

"No Itachi! I don't want to sleep with you tonight! Leave my room!" I yelled and I sank lower into my bed covers.

"C'mon," Itachi gleamed,"Just this night please?"

"No means no, now leave me alone!" I threw a pillow at Itachi's face and he KO'd. "What a loser..." I dragged him out of my room and rolled him down the stair case. And I went back to sleep.

**Narrator: This is it for this chapter! How you like it so far!**


	4. Chapter 4 A New School

A New School

**Narrator: Well as from the previous chapter, Sakura wrote a letter to her mom about how things are going and Sasuke had a good sleep last night and is going to pick Sakura up as of this morning.**

**Sakura's POV:**

"Ahhh" I yawned,"What a nice sleep." I looked over at my blue clock beside my door and it reads, 7:00 am."Oh yeah! I have to hurry and get dressed, Sasuke is going to pick me up!"

I run over to my bathroom brush my teeth, take a bath and then put on some lotion. I had some trouble looking for what to wear. Since its church, I don't want to look too appealing. I find a simple blue blouse to wear in my closet and I wear a black mini skirt and of course I wear some baby blue pantyhose. With all of that I wear some black 2 inch heel Mary Janes. I look again once at my clock and it's half past 7. I hurry downstairs to my kitchen to make breakfast.

"Ding dong" While wondering who could be at the door I head to go answer it.

"Who is it?" I asked

"Sasuke.."

"Oh you're up early!" I open the door and he's all dressed up. Wearing some black jeans with a white long sleeve collar shirt, but something was wrong with his face,"You seem really tired Sasuke, you have bags under your eyes... what happened last night?"

Sasuke went to go sit on the dinning table."You don't want to know.."He said in a low tone,"Anyways, make me breakfast. I'm starving. I can't eat with a hella rapist he'd put some potion in my food which would make me do weird stuff" Sasuke complained.

"Okay.." I headed towards the kitchen and made fried egg, toast and tea. Enough for the two of us and we eat."Here we are." I brought the food to the table and Sasuke got right into eating once I set it on the table."Well looks like someone has an appetite." I giggled as I watched him eat away.

After a 3 minutes Sasuke finally noticed me watching him eat,"What?"

"Oh.." I blushed,"It makes me happy someone enjoys the food I make for them."

"I see," Sasuke picked up his plain toast,"Well aren't you gonna eat? We're going to be gone almost the whole day... I think."

"Well I'm not that hun-" Sasuke stuffed a piece of toast into my mouth and had fun with it.

"It's good. You're not bad cook Pug Face" He smirked as he shoved more toast into my mouth and then I started to choke. Sasuke grabbed his tea by accident and made me drink it.

"*cough, cough* YOU ALMOST KILLED ME WITH TOAST!" I fired at him,"And thats your tea!"

Sasuke shrugged."Hmm... looks like it's time to go." He got up and headed towards the door"

"Ahh! Wait for me!" I grabbed my blue sling purse and ran after Sasuke. Sasuke was standing right outside my door and I ran into him and we both fell and I landed on top of him.

"Watch where you're going Pug Face. You weigh like a million tons.. I'm dying!"

"Hey! Thats rude to say that to a girl."While I'm still on top of Sasuke I looked up and saw Naruto and Sasuke's brother, Itachi. "What's Itachi doing here?"I thought. Itachi then made eye contact with me and he grinned. I tried not to make eye contact with him, I had a bad feeling.

"Hey Sakura!" Naruto gleamed.

"Oh hey." I kind of shied away from Naruto then Sasuke got up from underneath me and I fell I my butt,"Ouch.."Itachi came up to me to give me a hand and right before he could, Sasuke came between us.

"Leave her alone Itachi." Sasuke took me and Naruto a few 100 meters away from Itachi."Guys I'll only say this once. Stay away from my brother."

"Whatever you say Sasuke." Naruto went ahead of Sasuke and I.

" Sakura.." Sasuke then said. he took my hand and I got startled.

"W-what is it?" Sasuke had a worried look on his face which made me nervous. He took my other hand and drew me near. My heart started racing. "What he going to do?" I thought then I closed my eyes. He then blew on my cheek. I opened my eyes.

"Why were you closing your eyes? He said with a puzzled look.

"I thought you were going to.." My face turned bright red.

"Kiss you? I would never kiss an ugly girl. Not in a million years." He stuck his tongue out at me and he went ahead.

"Grrr... Sasuke! Don't toy around with me!" I grumbled as I sprinted after him to the bus station. Sasuke too then started to run.

"So your Ms. Fussy Wussy today?" Sasuke taunted.

"Just you wait Mr. Uchiha!" We then all arrived at the bus station waiting for the max and I found Itachi starring at me.

"Need something? Sakura?" He questioned.

"How does he know my name? No duh, of course he does. Naruto mentioned my name out earlier." I thought."Nothing I replied." The the max arrived and we rode all the way to the church.

We entered the church and it was HUGE. So many people too. I sat in between Sasuke and Naruto. While Itachi sat right behind me which made me feel anxious. Church then started. We began off with singing songs for a while then we prayed. Then the preacher began preaching..

Itachi began touching my hair like a mad man. Both Sasuke and Naruto looked at me as if I've gone cuckoo then they saw it was Itachi's doing.

"Seriously... quite it" Naruto growled.

"I'm going to leave now. See you later Sasuke." And then Itachi glanced at me I leaned toward Sasuke and he then put his arm around me then Itachi left the church.

**Naruto's POV:**

"Ugh that Sasuke thinks he can have Sakura to himself. Wait, that could only mean one thing. They must be dating... since they're already calling each other names... I will get Sasuke for this!" I thought.

**Sakura's POV:**

"I feel safe when I'm with Sasuke," I thought,"Although he's quite rude at times.. Why am I even leaning on him?" I got up and took Sasuke arm away from behind me.

After church ended, we took the max straight to Konoha Academy. Finally we've arrived. We walked a little ways before we actually got there.

"Wow, it's bigger than I thought.." I was amazed that they even had gates!

"Everyone says the same thing," Naruto laughed,"Well Sasuke, don't you have the keys to open the gate?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke then searched his pocket,"No."

"Ugh way to go, now we can't show her around." Naruto grouched.

"Well I gave the keys to you last week... You said you were gonna borrow it. You dope."Sasuke gave Naruto a dirty look then Naruto seemed ashamed of himself.

I didn't how things were going so far today."Hmm.. It's ok! You guys can show me tomorrow! Looking at it is good enough for me."I explained," How about we go to a restaurant to eat? It's my treat."

"Alright then!" Naruto exclaimed,"How about my favorite ramen shop. We could all go there."

"Seems fine with me, how about you Sasuke?"

"I could careless." Sasuke said. Why is he so moody?

So we walked to Konoha Ramen Shop and ordered ramen.

"Mmm! Thanks for the food!" Naruto began to dig in.

"Thanks for the food!" I've never tried ramen until now."Hey this is good"

"Ain't it?" Naruto replied happily. And I nodded. I took a glimpse at Sasuke and he was eating it too. And it was the first time I've seen Sasuke actually smile other than his evil smiles he would give me. He actually looks happy.

"What?" Sasuke hid his smile.

"Oh nothing.." I happily began to eat my ramen again.

We left the Ramen Shop after we finished eating and we talked on the way home..

"I'm not really up for school tomorrow.." I sighed.

"Why not?" Naruto said in a awe.

"Well," I looked up to the sky,"I don't know" I stuck out my tongue.

"Hmm.." Naruto crossed his arms and started to think.

I wonder why Sasuke never really talks when Naruto is around..

After moments of silence we arrive at Naruto's house and dropped him off. Then we walk to over to my house and I invite Sasuke to come into my house."Wanna see my room? It's up here come on."

"Fine." Looked like Sasuke had no choice either since he knew I wasn't gonna cook him any food. I opened my room and found my envelope sitting on my desk."Oh no I forgot to go to the mailbox this morning."I complained,"Want to write to my mom Sasuke as well? I bet she'd be happy if she got some letters from someone else too. Here's some paper" I gave him some paper and he takes it from me and sits at my desk and I lay down on my bed.

"What should I write?" Sasuke asked.

"Anything." I yawned.

"Okay, but make sure you don't read it. Well actually I'll take it to the mailbox myself. I don't trust you."Sasuke added.

"Grrr, fine! It's not like I trust you either!"

**Sasuke's POV:**

"I know," I chuckled and began to write:

_Dear Ms. Haruno,_

_ I'm Sakura's friend, Sasuke Uchiha and she insisted me on writing this to you. She's a nice caring girl and I'd have to say you raised her really well. I'm looking forward to meeting you one day. _

_ Sakura's friend, Sasuke Uchiha._

I then stuffed the letter into the envelope and then licked it shut. And left the letter on her desk. I went over to Sakura and sat on top of her.

"Sasuke, that was quick" She said,"Why are you sitting on me? Get off of me!"

"Payback for this morning Ms. Fussy Wussy."

"It's not like it was my fault. You ran off and I thought you were gonna leave me behind so I ran and then you were there!" Sakura fussed.

"Oh, really?" I messed up her hair and she kicked me on my way off of her."I'll pick you up tomorrow. So you won't get lost."

"Don't treat me like a puppy alright?" She got up and gave me the envelope,"Don't forget to deliver this for me!"

"I don't have short-term memory loss like you do."

"Grr just get out! And don't forget to lock the door on your way out."Then she pushed me out from her room.

"Jesus, girls these days." I left her house then delivered the envelope to the mailbox and then walked home.

I opened my door then I saw Itachi wearing a pink apron and have cookies on a plate."What's with the get up?" I started to scratch my head.

"These are for your girlfriend of course!" He winked at me then I got the chills,"You know she nice soft hair, you should feel it one of these days."

"What? When did you- She's not my girlfriend! Who'd like an ugly girl like her!" I blurted out. Itachi then had a huge smile on his face.

"So you don't mind if I could have her?" Itachi suggested.

"You can't have her. Nobody can!" Itachi then gave me the plate of cookies and also gave me a pink plastic baggy.

"Give them to your girlfriend. She'd like something from you, you know." With that Itachi left for his night shift."

"..." I looked at the stuff he gave me."I guess it wouldn't hurt to give her something." I sighed and went onto wrapping the present. It looked too girly for me to give to a girl though. I wrote a note then put it inside the bag. It was perfect. I then put it by my front door then went to go sleep for school tomorrow.

**Narrator: Itachi is such a sweety 3 and I wonder when Sasuke will give the cookies to Sakura. And the note within them! I'm really curious what it would say.**


	5. Chapter 5 School Sucks

School Sucks

**Narrator: So it's 7am this morning and school will start at 9am...**

** Sakura's POV: **

"Yawn.." I wake up and see it's 7. School starts at 9 but if I really think about it, I don't have much time. I went to go brush my teeth and go take a bath. After that, I went to go find my school uniform. It is green, I wouldn't imagine it any other color since Konoha means leaves. So I have to wear this green outfit, which somewhat looks like a sailor suit for girls. I put it on and I thought it didn't look bad. Right now it's November 5th so I'm wearing the long sleeve kind.

30 minutes later I went to my kitchen and I just had rice for breakfast then I got my backpack and waited for a couple minutes for Sasuke. I got anxious waiting for Sasuke so I thought I should go to his house now since that I've thought of it, I've never been to his house.

I went across the street with my backpack and knocked on the door. I just realized the flowers here are really a beauty. Must be Itachi's doing.

Itachi opened the door and I got startled. He was wearing just his pants and his shoes. Looked like he almost ready to leave the house. "Oh, come on in." Itachi smiled as I enter his house. It was huge! It was like they had everything here. And all of the walls were painted a different shade of brown. "Feel free to look around." With that he sat on the couch and watched some TV.

It was a 2 level house but as far as I know, I would get lost here easy that in my house. I went from door to door looking at cool stuff. They had pottery, paintings, even a library! Maybe I should be coming here more often, Of course for the books. I can across a door and it had a sign that read,"Sasuke's Room" I would understand why he would label his door.

"Should I come in? Although I really want to see his room." I opened the door and the first thing I saw before anything was Sasuke nude.. I froze and it felt like my eyes were burning. Is it hot in here or is it just Sasuke?

Sasuke then turned around,"Itachi get-" then he saw me then my skin was getting paler by the second. Before I knew it I had a nose bleed and fainted.

I started hearing voices it sounded like Sasuke's,"Wake up Sakura!" He started shaking me as if there was gonna be no tomorrow. I opened my eyes and I was on his bed,"We have to go school! I need to show you where your class is." With that Sasuke grabbed his backpack and put something suspicious into it and left his room. I don't remember anything after entering Sasuke's house.

I ran after him out the door and I saw Itachi in his car,"Sasuke if you want I can drive you two both to school since we're going to the same school after all. Sasuke entered the car without answering and I entered as well into the back seat with him. The Itachi started his car and we went off.

"Why did you come into my room without knocking?" Sasuke whispered to me all of a sudden. I tried thinking hard..

"I don't remember anything after entering your house.." I felt bad.

"Oh," Sasuke blushed,"That's what you get for having short-term memory loss.."He teased.

"I don't have short-term memory loss! I just don't remember what happened after I enter your house, Sasuke!" I yelled and I heard Itachi laugh a little bit. I had an angry look on my face and crossed my arms and looked out the window,"Sasuke is such a jerk." I thought.

Sasuke searched for something in his backpack and then he gave it to me. It was a pink baggy with cookies in it."Don't open it now," He warned me,"And it's not what you think! And I didn't make the cookies either"He added

"Of course, I couldn't imagine you making cookies," I sneered,"Besides, it's a habit girls would tend to adapt into doing." I saw a tear come down Itachi's face and Sasuke giggling. Was because of something that I said?

Itachi dropped us off in the middle school section and drove off to the high school section. We walked for a long time and I noticed Sasuke kept on looking at his watch from time to time. But he didn't say a word to me. We walked through this forest on a concrete pavement. I couldn't believe this was part of the campus.

" So Sasuke.." I looked at him from the corner of my eye, but he kept on looking straight forward and didn't care to look at me."Never mind." I sighed. We finally got to the Middle school division. And then we walked through this glass window hall and we came to a halt at this one door, which must of meant it's my class room.

"We both go this classroom" He finally said.

"SAUKRAAA!" I heard my name from across the hall and Sasuke and I both turned around to look and it was Naruto. He hug tackled me and we both fell to the floor with him on top of me.

"I can't believe you're really here!" Naruto gleamed.

"Mhmm" I smiled back while trying to get him off me.

"Get a room." Sasuke said annoyed. Naruto and I both got up.

"I bet he's jealous." Naruto whispered in my ear. I playfully punched Naruto in the arm.

"Haha yeah." I replied. Sasuke opened the classroom and a swarm of girls attacked attack both Naruto and Sasuke. And pushed me out of the way and I fell to the floor into the classroom."Fan girls? Really? I thought this only happens in manga." I said quietly. Then I saw someone wearing wearing a mask which was covering part of his face. This might be the teacher, but why would he wear a mask? I got up and then bell bell rang.

Everyone gathered inside as the teacher told everyone to settle down.

"I'm your Sensei, Kakashi Hatake." He then said to me,"Please introduce yourself to the class and 1 thing you like to do.

"My name is Sakura Haruno. And one thing I like to do is read books"

"Since now the introduction part it done, you may take a seat next to Sasuke." Kakashi Sensei said.

"Sasuke?" I thought," Of all the people in the class I sit next to Sasuke? that B*tch?" Once my eyes met Sasuke's, we both glared at each other.

"Oh seems like you guys already know each other." Kakashi Sensei said,"How about I introduce you to the well-known people in this school." I took a seat next to Sasuke and I started hearing mummers about me about in the classroom like,'Is that her natural hair color?','What a b*tch she gets to sit next to Sasuke','Why was she was she in the hall with the princes this morning?' But I ignored them.

"Please stand up as I say your name," Kakashi Sensei said,"Sasuke Uchiha President of the Middle School Division." Sasuke stood up, I dropped my mouth once I heard that.

"Woo Sasuke!"

"I Love you Sasuke!"

"You're so sexy, marry me!"

There were a lot shout outs about Sasuke.

"Naruto Uzumaki, Vice President of the Middle School Division."Naruto stood up.

There were about the same shout outs for Naruto as there were for Sasuke.

"Neji Hyuuga, Secretary of the Middle School Division."

"We currently have no Treasurer which makes Neji work extra hard and Hinata Hyuuga is the President's Assistant."No treasurer? It's just like keeping track of all the money stuff... weird.

After all of that my teacher gave me my schedule of my classes. It was funny because everyone had the same exact schedule of classes like me, except for math. Kakashi Sensei also announced that Hinata was my guide around the school. She's a lot shyer than she looks. So we did History in Sensei's class. It was quite boring since I already knew everything...

"So can someone name the capital of of California state?" Kakashi Sensei asked.

I raised my hand,"Sacremento." Everyone was surprised that I answered that.

After 30 more minutes of History, the bell rang for lunch.

Everyone was leaving quick to the lunch room and I was about to follow Sasuke with Hinata then these Naruto and Sasuke fangirls got in my way.

"Hey you I'm Ino Yamanaka," The blonde girl right in my face,"You better stay away from Sasuke. I'm warning you! I'm the leader of the Naruto and Sasuke Fan Club Forehead."

I put my hands on my hips and had a disgusted look."What if I don't care?"

"You better care! Otherwise you'll see what happens to you if I see you again with him."

"Sure ok... Come on Hinata."Hinata followed right after me out the classroom.

"So, i'll show you the lunch room. Since you haven't been here before." Hinata said.

"Alright" As soon as I saw Sasuke, I ran up to me but he avoided me. I started wondering what's up with him. Hinata finally caught up to me. As soon as we got our lunch we sat outside in the grass. I was starting to sigh a lot.

"W-what's wrong?" Hinata asked shyly.

"A lot of stuff." I said casually.

"Y-you know you always talk to me about it." She started playing with her fingers.

"Are you sure I can talk to you and you won't tell anyone about it?"

"Yes!" Hinata gave me a supporting smile. I knew she wasn't a bad person.

"I'll tell you everything. How about you come over to my house today. And I'll tell you everything." I gave Hinata my address on a piece of paper.

"Ok I will come!"

Later after lunch ended and we've gone to all of our classes, but our last class is club. You can go to any club you want but you have choose 1 and be there at least for a minute as they can take your attendance then you can leave to go home anything. I followed Hinata to the same club. The Bookworm Club, where readers who love to read come and they can write and publish book are just talk about almost anything. And of course, read. It was the right club for me since I love reading. Once we entered the room a lot of people looked at me and welcomed me into joining the club. I had to sign up and they put my name on the attendance list. Ironically I saw Sasuke their Actually reading a book in the far dark corner of this room. Sasuke then took a glance at me then he got up went passed me and left the room. Now he was really pissing me off.

"Sasuke you jerk!" I yelled at him before he left the room. A lot of people gasped including Hinata. They said that no one has ever yelled at Sasuke and if you were to there would be bad luck upon you the next day. I wasn't scared.

"You know him?" Hinata asked.

"You could say that." I replied.

"Sasuke never really acts like this,"Hinata said,"He's actually a caring person. He'd only avoid the people he dislikes."

"Dislikes?" I fell to the ground on my knees.

"Oh Sakura, sorry!" Hinata started apologizing.

"How about we go to my house now?" Hinata agreed. We left the Bookworm club and went straight to my house, I don't quite know how to get to where I live yet from school, but Hinata showed me the way since she knows Konoha really well. It was a little embarrassing for me not to know where I live from the school.

We were at my house and I told Hinata to wait at my door.

I ran across to Sasuke's house to see if he's home, I knocked on the door Itachi answered.

"Is Sasuke home?" I asked. Itachi was surprised that I asked that question.

"No... Sasuke told me he was going to walk home with you.."

"Oh.. thanks anyways.." I left the house feeling more depressed than ever.

Hinata saw me and looked worried. We entered my house and we went into my room and both sat on my bad and I told her everything from how I met Sasuke up till now.

"T-that sounded rough. I'm sorry Sakura that he's avoiding you."

"It's alright. I knew he never liked me anyways from the start." I started to cry and Hinata gave me tissues from her backpack and tried to cheer me up. I wiped my tears away,"He also gave me cookies this morning.." I opened my backpack and showed them to her.

"Oh those look well made." Hinata added.

"Yeah.."I opened them and we both eat the cookies."These taste really good."I said. Then I saw a note within the pink plastic baggy."I wonder what this says" Hinata was willing to listen and I read:

_"Hi Sakura. I wanted to let you know that I fancy you. Can we go out sometime, just the 2 of us?_

_ -Sasuke"_

"..."

Hinata blushed,"I'm sorry Sakura it's 5pm already I need to go! I'll come over tomorrow!" I let Hinata go then I closed the door. I couldn't believe he wrote that to me. I was really mad after all he did avoid me today...

**Narrator: Poor Sakura ;-; I wonder what Sasuke has on his mind.**

**Sasuke's POV: **

I got home after walking around the park for a little while thinking over what I did today. I don't think I hurt Sakura in anyway. At least I hope I didn't. I opened the door then Itachi was there cooking dinner. He stopped for a moment and came up to me.

"Why didn't you walk Sakura home? She could of been lost, luckily she had Hinata with her. She came up to me and asked if you were home" Itachi was mad.

"This doesn't involve you in anyway. Just leave me alone..." Itachi grabbed me by the collar of my school uniform and kicked me out of the house.

"You're not coming in until you go apologize."

"Give me a break-" Itachi slammed the door in my face. I tried opening the door but he locked it. I ran to my backyard and tried opening the back door. He locked that too," ugh. I don't want to see her right now. I just can't believe what I wrote on that paper. In this situation I don't have any choice."I said quietly. I walked over to her house and rang her doorbell. She didn't answer. I rang several more times. I was getting pissed off by the second. I just want to go home and eat dinner.

She finally opened the door, when she saw my face she immediately shut the door."Sakura! Open up! I need to talk to you!" I said in a harsh tone.

She didn't say anything.

My stomach grumbled,"Please.." Sakura opened the door. Her eyes were red from crying.

"What do you want?" She asked rubbing her eyes.

"I'm sorry... I didn't mean to avoid you I just had a lot on my mind today-"

"You should've told me that!" She yelped,"I was so worried.. But you pissed me off today so you can go home now! I don't-"

I came up to her inside her house and I embraced her in my arms. She tried to pushing me away but I held on.

"Let go of me Sasuke! Don't toy with me!"

"I'm not."

"Why did you avoid me today?" Her voice quivered.

"..."

"You're jealous of Naruto?" she asked.

"How do you know?" I admitted."

"I'm smart."

I let go of Sakura and then she backed away from me."Can we date sometime?" I asked hesitantly.

"I'd love to but.."

"Sakura please say yes."

"What if I do say yes?.." Her voice was shakier than ever.

I came up to her and hugged her,"You'll see."

"Ok then..." She began to cry.

"Did you know you're even uglier when you cry?" I just had to say that. She began to cry even louder.

After that I asked for her phone number before I left her house and said that I'd call her before I go to bed.

I came back home and Itachi was watching TV on the sofa.

"You were gone for an awfully long time Sasuke."

"Shut up." I ran to my room and shut the door.

**Sakura's POV:**

Ugh what a day. Sasuke was so mean to me. I never imagine he would apologize. I went up stairs to my room and waited for him to call before I went to bed. After 10 minutes my cell phone rang. Then I answered it.

"Hello?" I asked.

"It's Sasuke."

"Oh!"

"Um.. nvm I'll tell you tomorrow.."

"Ok then."

"Good night."

"Goodnight Sasuke." Sasuke then hung up.

**Narrator: Hooray for Sasuke! :3**


	6. Chapter 6 My first Date

My First Date

**Narrator: So it's basically the same that happens everyday, but this Morning Oct. 6 on a Tuesday, Sakura received mail from the mailman and stuffed the medium sized box into her backpack excited to share with Sasuke what's in it after school. Sakura and Sasuke were both too embarrassed to talk to each other while riding in the car with Itachi and poor Itachi was curious /3**

** Lets skip to the part where Sakura is at her Bookworm Club. ^^**

**Sakura's POV:**

Today at the Bookworm club I explained to Hinata all the details that happened during yesterday.

"Thats so great Sakura!" Hinata said, with excitement,"I'm happy for you."

"Yeah thanks!"I blushed,"Hinata, I've been thinking, would you like to help me make a picture book? I want it to be about the whole year here about you and me and struggles we faced we'll add to it every once in awhile. It will go from the start of when I came here... wait, I can't do that I want to avoid those fangirl stalkers. If I said in the picture book of where I lived, they'll definitely come hunting for me."I started to panick.

Hinata then had an idea"If you want, we can start from when I started here this year then we can go along to when I met you then so on forth."

"Thats a great idea, so we'll just add your parts in first!"

In our picture book, there's no words, but expressions of people's faces to show what is going on. The first picture we put was when Hinata entered the 8th grade and had no friends. Then she met Kiba and Shino who were there for her in times of crisis. The next picture showed that she became the President's assistant. And it also showed the struggles that he had with him. And then the next pictures we put was when I met Sasuke and he helped me with moving in my boxes. Then I met his brother and Naruto. The next picture showed when I entered the school for the first time and I met Hinata and she eventually became best friends and we told each other secrets. And we stopped there for now.

"Okay that's enough for now. Next week, we'll see if we can add anything.

"Okay"

"Anyways, I have to meet up with something, and sorry you can't come to my house today. I'm really sorry, tomorrow is a better day for me so you can come then."

"Alright, and wait, Sakura. Did I mention I'm also a fortune and a charm teller?"Hinata added.

"Oh, no you haven't. I don't want my fortune to be told yet though. I want to-"Sasuke came out of nowhere and slammed his hands on our desk and startled both Hinata and I."

"S-sasuke!" Hinata stammered.

"You never told me you're a fortune/charm teller. Can you tell my fortune?" Sasuke asked out of curiosity. I sighed.

"Sure. Just a moment." Hinata took out a sphere crystal ball out from her backpack and placed it on her desk,"I've never actually told anyone I'm a fortune/charm teller, only my cousin Neji knows and that's about of the days in these 2 weeks do you want me to tell your fortune on?"

Suddenly Sasuke said,"Today this evening." I was so shocked when he said that. i'm not even sure what he wants to know ahead of time.

Hinata then murmured some words in some kind of ancient language it sounded is like."Something good will happen this evening. When you go on your date with Sakura-"Sasuke put his hand over Hinata's mouth. He didn't want anyone know that we're dating. Wait a minute, he never told me we were going on a date today either!

"I think thats enough for now." Sasuke pleaded,"Sakura, lets go" Sasuke left without Sakura packing her stuff.

"Thanks Hinata! I'll see you tomorrow!" Then I rushed out the door.I walked with Sasuke for a bit outside of school then Sasuke stopped outside a forest.

"What is it?"I asked.

He grabbed hand,"C'mon I'll show you my favorite spot here in Konoha."

We then went through the forest and I kinda tripped a lot since Sasuke was going too fast. After 15 minutes of hell we were like on a cliff and it was the most prettiest view I ever seen in my life. It showed the whole city of Konoha.

"It's beautiful.." I then said as we both sat at least a foot or 2 from the cliff's edge.

"Yeah, I used to go here a lot when I was a little kid. Of course when my parents were

alive..."

"What happened?" I questioned,"If you feel uncomfortable telling me, I'll understand."

"We're dating after all. I don't think there's anything I need to hide when I'm with you? Is there?"

"I-I don't think so" I stammered.

Sasuke then told me everything about how his whole clan died because of a wildfire that someone set on his village and Itachi could only save me and leave the whole village.

"I'm sorry.."

"Don't be. There's always a good outcome out of something bad. Itachi became a famous movie actress and we got to live in a huge house and I also became president of the Middle school division in Konoha Academy my 6th grade year. Itachi doesn't go to school often, because he works as a movie actress and he is so well-known in Konoha, he doesn't have to pay to even to even go to school since I'm related to him, I don't have to even show up at school either. The other reason is because a lot of girls fall in love head over heels with him. He would love to have a baby, but he's also gay. He, told me me he had a girlfriend, but maybe that's why I rarely see him on Saturday...He's one of the top movie actresses here in Konoha so he travels occasionally to do other films of other foreign countries."

"Wow" I was so amazed, that's all that came out of my mouth. And I kind of figured Itachi would of been gay, but to have a girlfriend? I don't know what the outcome would even be.

"You don't need to tell me anything I already know a lot of things from when I first met you" He grinned.

I had a look of disbelief even my memory wasn't good enough to even remember what I told him,"Wait," I unzipped my backpack and brought out the medium sized box the mailman gave me this morning,"Oh it's from my mom!"

"You didn't even check to see who it was from until now?"

"Yeah."

"Your such a blockhead." Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Hey!"

"Open it already! What are you waiting for?"

"I am opening it sheesh." Once I opened it there was a letter for Sasuke and me and also another box that says 'DO NOT TOUCH UNTIL I GET BACK HOME.' I gave Sasuke his letter and I opened mine:

"_Dear Sakura,_

_Thank you for sending me this your letter and I'm glad you've made new friends! That made my day at work. And I'm doing great! You don't have to worry about a thing! I'll be back home before your birthday. Alright?_

_ Love Your Mom"_

**Sasuke's POV: **

I opened the letter and read:

"_Dear Sasuke,_

_Thank you for being my daughter's friend! She had no friends in the past when she lived in America. *cries* She was so smart she skipped 2 math levels, even I myself wasn't that smart when I had gone to school then. Oh by the way, whenever you receive this letter, please tell Sakura to call me. I want to talk to you..._

_Love Sakura's Mom."_

"Sakura... Can you call your mom, in this letter it says she wants to talk to me..." I didn't feel like talking to anyone on the phone at the moment. I should've kept quiet.

"Oh? Hold on," She typed in her phone number then gave me the phone,"Here you are. I wonder why she doesn't want to take to me instead. What's so special about you?" I scowled at Sasuke. He just gave me the middle finger. I guess he was annoyed. I started to make circles on the ground with my finger.

"Thanks.." Sakura's Mom then answered the phone.

"Hello! Who's this?"

"This is Sakura's friend, Sasuke."

"Oh how you sound oh so young! I can't believe I'm talking to you right now and you have such a nice voice..." She began to blabber so much I just wanted to hang up on her,"I'm sorry , that I might of spoke to much. Thank you again for being my daughter's friend. Is she doing alright?"

"Yes she is." I replied.

"Thats good! Oh and I want to talk to you about something. Do you have any intrest in my daughter?"

"What do you mean by that?"

"What I mean by that is that do you fancy her?"

My face began to turn red,"I guess a little bit... why?" Sakura noticed my face turned red and is now curious of what her mom said to me.

"You'll see when I come back home to my Sakura."

"..."

"Well thank you for letting me talk to you! I'm so happy!" then she hung up and I gave Sakura back her cell phone.

"What did she talk to you about?"Sakura asked.  
"Nothing..." I said skittishly,"I'm just now curious what's in the box she sent you."

"Yeah I feel you." She shook the box, but we heard nothing.

"Oh I didn't tell you, but Naruto is having a birthday party this Saturday at his house. It will be his birthday, but he's having it the day before his birthday."

"Oh goody! I've never been to a birthday party before!"I looked at Sakura as if she were a crazy person, really? She's never gone to one? I couldn't believe that.

"Thats what happens when your a loner." I laughed.

"Grrr.."She looked as if I knew something about her that I never told her.

With that we left my secret place.

**Narrator: Sakura's Mom is a bit.. crazy? x3 We'll see what happens at Naruto's birthday party next time. He invited the whole class... I wonder if some chaos will occur.**


	7. Chapter 7 The Birthday Party

The Birthday Party

**Narrator: So a few days has gone by since Sasuke and Sakura's Date. And it is now Naruto's Birthday Party today 10th of October. Naruto invited his whole class and the party will start at 2pm-11pm. Right now it is Noon and Sakura and Sasuke are planning on shopping together to find something to buy Naruto for his birthday party.**

** Sakura's POV:**

"What to wear..." I searched my closet for something to wear, since it's a sunny day it would be great to wear something that won't suffocate me... I have to hurry because Sasuke is going to come any minute now so we'll go shopping somewhere for Naruto's Birthday. I decided to wear a blue denim mini shorts with a bright green tank top, then with a cropped denim coat. I just wore some light green palm beach sandals. Then I just took my my sling purse and waited for Sasuke outside his house.

"Ugh, Sasuke is taking too long." I complained, the he opened the door. He wore a t-shirt the read,"Don't read my shirt. It's a waste of time" and some jeans with gray nike shoes, and a random cap and is also wearing some big a** white framed sunglasses.

"Lets go." he took my hand and we went off.

While we left our neighborhood I then said,"You sure know how to dress when going out."I chuckled.

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?"

" do you think?" I tried to kept myself from laughing.

Finally we got to Konoha grocery. I'm not sure what Sasuke is planning on getting here for Naruto..

"Are we getting Ramen for Naruto?" I questioned.

"Yeah." He replied,"We can go where you want after I buy this."

"Alright."I gleamed. When we went to go buy our stuff the cash register person took a good look at us.

"Oh young people getting married young these days. You too are such a nice couple." The man said.

"Oh.." I blushed and took a glimpse at Sasuke. Our eyes met then he looked away quickly. He's so dreamy. What I am thinking? I got rid of the thought in my head.

Once Sasuke bought the Ramen we then went to a gift shop to buy a gift bag and a card, then we gone to a Jewelry shop. Sasuke didn't want to come inside so he waited outside. I kind of browsed about for a bit then I found a necklace that had and "N" and it was pure gold. It was kinda pricey but I bought it anyways in a little box then left.

"What did you buy?" Sasuke asked.

"Oh, just a necklace."Sasuke had a confused look but then we walked to Naruto's House. On the way there, I began to write in the card. Finally we got to Naruto's house. I was really excited since it's my first time going to a birthday party and also as well going to Naruto's house. Sasuke and I were kinda late, but better late than never.

I rang the doorbell and someone answered the door. It was Ino."Welcome-" Ino then saw me with Sasuke and grinned,"Sasuke and Sakura why don't you come in, we're having so much fun."I had a bad feeling about Ino, She is my enemy anyways.

I set Naruto's present where all the other presents were. There was a lot of people. Of course from our class. I sat next to Sasuke on the orange couch. Then we began to talk.

"Do you want anything to drink?" I asked.

"Hmm.. Sure. If there's some lemon lime soda, I'd have that."

"Okay." I got up and went to the drink table. I saw Ino and her friends there. I sighed as I gone up beside them to get Sasuke's and my drink.

"Well Sakura, I told you to stay away from Sasuke..." Ino gave me a deep stare. And I wasn't sure what to do.

"Sorry, but excuse me. I have to take this drink to him." Right as I turned around Ino grabbed me by the shoulder and I dropped Sasuke's drink.

"You're not going anywhere near him b*tch. I warned you. So know your gonna get it." I slapped Ino's hand away from me then her fan club b*tches (there are 3 of them with her at the moment) grabbed me by the arm and we went outside into Naruto's back yard. Once we got out they pushed me to the ground.

"What do you want from me?"

"Well I just want you to stay away from Sasuke from now on." Slutty Ino whispered in her friends ears and then she went back inside to where everyone was.

"Well guess we're gonna teach you a lesson for messing with Sasuke." Girl 1 said. Then they all laughed. I began to think of the situation that 3 against 1 isn't much fair. I had to do something. I was still on the ground then right when I was about to get up Girl 2 kicked me in the stomach and I fell right down.

"Well thats not playing fair.." I managed to choke out.

"Thats how we roll. Girls hold her down!" Girl 2 and 3 held me down and I couldn't move I was defenseless. I looked over to the side to see what Girl 1 was doing. She had a water hose and was dousing a patch of dirt, she then got a 1 Gallon bucket and shoved a lot of dirt into the bucket then dragged it over to me and kneeled down beside me.

"I hope you're ready. You will regret for having being seen with Sasuke." She then took handfuls of mud and began shoving it down my shirt.

"Please stop!" I cried. They all began to laugh, but my plan was to make them stop by my crying.

Girl 1 began to shove more and more and my chest began to feel uncomfortable. I knew she wasn't gonna stop because she looked like the ugly version of medusa when she was mad. Then I saw this big a** spider then come out from my chest, and I nearly fainted. The other girls saw it and they screamed and got away from me. Then I got up. And I knew it was my chance to attack.

"Well I guess you pussys are afraid of spiders. Huh?" I set the spider down then it went back into the trees. I got rid of all the mud from my shirt and my tank top looked like it came out from a junkyard. Then I attacked girl 1. I beat the sh*t outta her like there was no tomorrow and dropped her off onto the side. The 2 other girls looked scared and then one of them ran inside to tell Ino I believe. Girl 3 was a tough one to take care of while I went at her.

**Sasuke's POV:**

Where the hell could Sakura be. She's been gone for almost forever. I told her to just get me a drink but she didn't come back.

I see Ino come over to me and she's wearing a skirt that only goes up to her but and a low cut tank. When I mean low, I mean LOW. One word that describes her: SLUT.

"Hi Sasuke" She came up and sat on my lap and put her arms around my neck.

"What do you want?" I asked. I could see down her shirt.

"Hmm.. Maybe a kiss?" All of a sudden she fastened her lips onto mine. And I couldn't breathe. Her perfume was too strong. Then I pushed her away.

"What do you think you're doing?" I said angrily. She just laughed and went off. Now my day is ruined. Then I finally see Naruto and everyone cheered as they saw him and they all just waved and he sat down next to me.

"How's it going Sasuke." He asked

"Ok... You?" I was too pissed off to talk right now.

"Great. Thanks for you and Sakura's present. I saw that you guys brought me one. Where is she anyways?"

"I don't know. She said she was going to get me a drink then she disappeared. She probably went to the bathroom or something." I then replied.

"She probably doesn't like being a slave for you Sasuke. She probably left you." he then said.

"Shut up." I replied.

"Well I'm gonna go get the cake ready. Then we can do some games and stuff" he then said.

"Alright-"

"FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!" Naruto and I wondered what was going on in his backyard. So we ran over to the crowd of people."

**Sakura's POV:**

Ino punched me countless times in the stomach and as well I'm bleeding in several places.. Is she trying to kill me? I could hardly stand up anymore, I fell backwards and fell onto my back. I couldn't breathe well. And it feels like my heart is decreasing its rhythm every time it beats and my vision was blurry.

"Well Sakura get up, if you really want to fight me.." She ran over to me and kicked me so hard in the stomach that I almost blacked crowd went wild and cheered for Ino. I think I'm meeting my end. Ino started walking away with her back to me. She's off guard but I've lost most of my strength. Where's Sasuke when I need him the most? Why does Ino's fan club hate me and won't buzz off? Why is she such a slutty b*tch?

"Hmph what a loss for you Sakura." She laughed as she walked away. I looked over and I saw a pool inflated with water. I had and idea, I used what was left out of me I got up and ran towards Ino.

"WHY IS LIFE SO UNFAIR?" I clamored. And I pushed Ino into the pool and she yelped. Then I still had enough strength to flip it over and Ino got stuck. "Sasuke made my life spiral downward. If I never met him. If i said no to him on the first day he asked to help. If I never moved to Japan I wonder how better my life would of been." I thought. The last thing I saw Sasuke dashing over to me then everything went black.

**Sasuke's POV:**

I ran over to Sakura as quickly as I possibly could then caught her before she fell. "Sakura..!" I shook her. But she said nothing. I checked if she had a plus, but it was faint. Naruto came over and kneeled beside me.

"Is is ok?" Naruto asked worriedly.

"No.. quickly! Go call an Ambulance! Her heart beat is faint!"

**Narrator: What's going to happen to Sakura? Is she going to survive? Or will everything go down hill leaving Sasuke down in the dumps and Hinata with a lost of a best friend? We'll see next time =^.^=**


	8. Chapter 8 Not a Season

Not a season

**Narrator: A few months has gone by since Sakura has been in the hospital and she hasn't awaken. Naruto and Hinata became boyfriend and girlfriend and Sasuke has been acting friendly around Hinata and has been recently been acting like a flirt which would piss off Naruto most of the time and he'd tell Sasuke to f*ck off. **

**It is now currently the month of January. Sasuke has been going to school every other day, well primarily to visit Sakura. Sasuke wouldn't talk to anyone at school(only if he felt like it) he'd keep quiet and even he wouldn't talk to his best friend, Naruto. Naruto would only send letters to Sasuke which was only his method of communication to him, but Sasuke never replies. Naruto would hold meetings while Sasuke would sit there in his chair in a blank expression. **

** When it was lunch Sasuke would occasionally sit alone with Hinata and talk about the picture book she and Sakura were making. He put some of his own pictures in it which made Hinata happy cause she wanted to show Sakura when if she woke up...**

** Sasuke's POV: 10 am**

I feel like I lost someone again in my life. She's there, but it's different, it's so silent. Sakura looks the same as the day she blacked out. The same pale skin white as the snow as it is outside. She hasn't seasoned. Which makes me wonder if she's in a coma or something.

I open up Sakura's hospital curtain's up and it's still snowing pretty hard. And I put my elbows upon the window sill and just watch the snow fall.

"*knock knock* May I come in?" It sounded like Hinata.

"Sure." Hinata came in her big puffy coat today with her crystal ball in her hand and also with a bag,"Looking prepared for the weather today." I come over to her and we sit at the corner of the room and Hinata sets down the crystal ball and brings out some snacks.

"Want some?" she asked

I just helped myself and take the rice balls. They tasted really good and I began to eat more and more. And Hinata just watched me eat them in a shock.

"What?" I began stuffing my face more and more.

"N-nothing!" She stammered and began to eat some sweets.

"You should come over to my place ya know.. make me some rice balls." I looked down at my hand and licked my fingers. Then I took a peep at Hinata and she was looking straight at me and her face turned red then she suddenly turned away."You should read my charm today."

"O o-okay." Hinata then mumbled some words and put her hands around the crystal ball as it looked like she was searching for an image."Looks like you have 2 charms today."

"What is it?" I asked.

"Well you have a rose-"  
"A rose?" I looked over at Sakura's retarded looking Flower pot I made from clay and I put any flower in there every day, but a rose. I slammed my head on the table,"I'll be right back. Don't go anywhere." With that I put on my dark blue coat. And my red and white striped beanie hat on my head.

"W-wait." I slammed the door and ran out of Konoha Hospital and looked for roses around the yard of the Hospital.

"Wait a minute. Of course there's no roses. It's winter.. I'm losing it." I ran over to the nearest flower shop and went inside. The first thing I saw was a slut. Ino. working at the cash register.

Ino looked up and ran over to me and hugged me,"How's it going my love?" She tried to kiss me but I put my hand in her face.

"Nothing much. Do you have any roses? And I need one pansy." I questioned.

"We only have one rose in stock left. And you can find pansies in the flower aisle. They're out this season" She stuck out her tongue. I went to the flower section and found the pansies. I picked out a blue one and came back to the front desk.

"Can I buy the rose?"

"Sure, let me go to the back. I'll be right back." She went to the back of the shop while I waited. I looked around and then I saw something that caught my eye. A red bow , I thought it was ridiculous of me to bring it up to the cash register to buy, but I thought I had to pimp up my rose. Since it's my charm for today anyways.

Ino came back and gave me the rose."Can I also but this bow?"

"You can have it for free as well as the rose and the pansy. I'm doing this just for you Sasuke." She winked at me and my stomach fluttered. I ran out of the shop before anything worse could happen.

I finally got back to the hospital and went to Sakura's room. I opened the door and Hinata welcomed me back and I tied the bow onto the rose and put it into her flower pot. And sat down at the table HInata was at. I smirked and gave her the pansy I bought. She blushed and took the flower.

"Soo.. what was the other thing you were going to say?"

Hinata was so focused on the flower and didn't even hear what I said." Oh! Sorry.."

I tittered,"The other charm?"

"Oh the other charm is Itachi." I went on a outrage.

"ARE YOU SURE IT WASN'T SOMEONE THAT LOOKED LIKE HIM AND YOU MISTAKEN HIM FOR MY BROTHER?"

"It's your brother.." I began to sulk and I stood up and took Hinata's hand

"Come on pack your stuff. You're coming to my house today to make me some rice balls." I grinned then I blushed and made eye contact with Hinata. Her face reddened as well."I like you."

Hinata panicked."B-but I already have Naruto! If you like then this means-"

"I'm joking." I laughed,"I love pulling your leg around." Hinata looked like she was about to pass out.

"Anyways I want to see if Itachi is really my charm as well."I scratched my head. And with Hinata's hand I ran out with her from the hospital and to my house.

I saw naruto on the way and I stuck out my tongue when he saw me holding Hinata's hand then Hinata pulled down her hood so Naruto wouldn't know it was her.

"Sasuke's.. girlfriend?" Naruto murmured to himself,"I'll find out sooner or later. And that chick looked familiar. Speaking of which I haven't seen Hinata all day... Well I'll go get some ramen to clear my head. Then Naruto walked off.

"Sasuke! Naruto almost caught me!" She yelled at me.

"You're really easy being talked into doing something." I replied.

We arrived at my house and I knocked on the door. Itachi answered.

"Sasuke I haven't seen you in such a while. Where have you been? Oh, is this a friend of yours?

"Sure. Her name is Hinata Hyuuga, she goes to my school."

"N-nice to meet you."

Itachi took my hand and we went to the living room.

"Hinata, feel free to look around, and don't forget to make me rice balls!" I reminded her.

"Okay!"She left into the kitchen.

"Sasuke." He said as we were walking to the living room

"Hmm?"

"You shouldn't treat girls like slaves."

"They all seem the same to me." I admitted,"Gullible amateurs."

"Really?" We sat next to each other on the green leather couch.

A thought popped up in my head and I looked away from Itachi,"Well most are.."

"The reason why you're acting the way you are now is because of Sakura, right? You're worried. Aren't you?"

"No way! It's not like I care for her or anything.."I said in a petulant manner.

Itachi put his arm around me,"You know you can always come back to me," He began to unzip my coat slowly."I've missed you so much." He whined.

I got grossed out and stood up and moved away from him."What do you mean I could always go back to you? You sicko." I ran towards the stairs, but he ran after me and grabbed my foot and I fell face forward."Ouch.."

"I've got you" He snickered and picked me up bridal style and I tried to escape his grasp.

"Noo.! Let go of me!" I became mad and tried kicked and then started cursing out loud at him.

"You sure are fussy." He then said then he got to his room and locked the door and dropped me on his bed.

"Am not. You nauseate me." I replied.

Itachi climbed above me and began to unbutton my coat. I kicked him away from me.

"Don't touch me you pervert." I ran for the door then he tripped me and put himself on top of me. I tried reaching for the doorknob while I was still on the ground."So close, but not quite..."

"C'mon. We haven't done this is a while. We used to do it every night."

I began to remember what he used to do to me,"No.. NO! Those were like nightmares in nightmares! Get off of me!" Itachi took of my clothes in a second,"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING TO ME?" Itachi snickered.

**Hinata's POV:**

Well the rice balls are done. I wonder where Sasuke and Itachi has gone to. I went over to the dinning table and brought out my crystal ball.

"I'll use this since I'm too lazy to walk around looking for Sasuke in this house. I'd get lost even trying." I mumbled some magic words into my crystal ball then something appeared on it. it said _'RUNNING LOW ON BATTERIES. SORRY YOU CANNOT USE THIS AT THIS TIME. GOOD BYE'._"*crystal ball turns off*... Oh I forgot to replace the batteries.. guess I'll look for him myself." I put the crystal ball back into my bag. Then looked around the first floor with the plate of rice balls in my hands. I heard some faint moaning from a distance.

"A ghost?" I began to shake heavily as I reached closer and closer to the destination of the moaning. It grew louder the more I came slower to it. I found the door where the moaning was coming from.

I just standing outside of the door I could hear loud movements.. what's going on in there?

"Ahh... Itachi stop." Sasuke moans.

"Just a bit further." Itachi says.

Is it hot in here or is it just them? I began to blush."S-sasuke are you in their? I finished your rice balls.."

"Hinata...I'll be right out there. Itachi get off me I need to eat my rice balls!" He deplored.

"You choose rice balls over me? How dare-" Then I heard loud booming noises. It got quiet all of a sudden. The door opened flung open rapidly and Sasuke ran into me and crashed into the wall. Sasuke was just wearing his boxers on.

"Ouch.." Sasuke rubbed his head."Phew the rice balls are safe." Sasuke was relieved.

"Sasuke.. Don't go anywhere I'm not finished with you yet." I heard from inside the door. Looking at Sasuke half naked, I could probably guess what they were doing then I fainted.

**Sasuke's POV:**

"Hinata, get up!" I could see Itachi was coming near to get me. I panicked. I hurled Hinata over my shoulder, grabbed the plate of rice balls and dashed to my room up stairs.

Once I got there I sighed of relief and locked my door and put Hinata on my bed and began eating my rice balls.

"These are irresistible."

"hmm?" Hinata go up in a daze.

"Oh you're finally awake. Thanks for the rice balls again."

"Y-you're welcome." Hinata's face was still red then I looked at myself. Looked like I forgot to put on my clothes.

I ran through my hair with my hand from the front of my head,"I know you want me."I did an amazing sexy pose then Hinata looked like she had a fever.

"...I must be dreaming..."Then Hinata fainted once again.

"Maybe that was a little too much." I shrugged and continued to eat my rice balls,"Itachi just pisses me off. Why did he tell me those stuff about Sakura anyways..."

**Narrator: So.. later this day the president of Konoha and also owns the Hospital, First Lady, Tsunade came over to the hospital where Shizune is as well working there to check up on Sakura.**

** Shizune's POV:**

"Okay... last person to check up on the day is Sakura." Tsunade came through the hospital doors."My lady! What are you doing here at such a time!" She panicked.

"To check up on Sakura, after all she is my niece."

I dropped opened my mouth,"Your niece?"

"Shizune stop acting like everything is so new to you. C'mon lets go to her room.

"Sorry.. alright." We walked up the stairs and her room number is No. 203 We entered and she still looks the same as day when she entered the hospital.

Tsunade sighed."I'm not sure if she'll ever wake up. She's been like this for a few months." Tsunade checked to see her breathing and she was fine.

"What should we do now then?" I asked.

"It's just best to leave her like this for now. There's nothing we can do sadly since she won't wake up. The Yamanaka family has to pay for her stay in hospital anyways still which they haven't." Tsunade left the room and I followed after her.

"If Sakura dies. We'll have to do autopsy. Right?"

"Yes. We need to see what's causing her not to wake up. It could be some kind of virus in her body. But eventually- lets just see if Sakura survives this first before we get any idea's"

"Alright."

**Narrator: One month later. Sakura still has awoken and Naruto finds out he has been hanging out with his girlfriend, Hinata, a lot and Naruto tells Hinata not to get friendly with Sasuke ever otherwise they'll be over.**

**Sasuke's POV: At school 12 pm. February 13th**

I walk to lunch and I've been hearing rumors recently around that I'm free and looking for a girlfriend. I don't know who spread this rumor, but it's driving me nuts! Ino's fan club and other girls keep stalking me around. They even wait outside of the boys bathroom just for me.

I walk around and I see some of my guy friends wave over at me and tell me to come sit with them, but I say sorry. I'm specifically looking for Naruto. He's probably the one who cause this.

I see Naruto sitting next to Hinata and also on a table with Shikamaru, Choji, Neji, Tenten, and Lee. I walk over and wrap my arms around Hinata's neck."Yo~3 Naruto."

Naruto had red flames in his eyes."What do you think you're doing?" He yelled.

"Chill Naruto." Shikamaru said.

"Naruto." I unwrapped my arms from Hinata."Were you the one spreading these rumors about me?"

"Yeah, what about it?"

"Hmm.. Nothing." I left their table.

"I don't think that was a good thing Naruto to spread that ugly rumor about Sasuke." Choji said.

"Yeah, who knows what could happen. After all, it's Sasuke who you're dealing with." Shikamaru added.

"He deserves it anyways. Messes with my things, I'll mess with his life 3" He kissed Hinata on the nose and then she fainted.

"Hinata.." Neji said.

I left the school grounds because of the annoying girls. I walked to the hospital since there was nothing else for me to do.

I ran up the stairs to room 203 and opened the door. I saw was blood on Sakura's bed sheets and on the floor...

**Narrator: We'll stop there for now. And see what happened to Sakura the next chapter. ^.^**


	9. Chapter 9 A Grateful Day

A Grateful Day

**Sakura's POV: 10 am**

"_It's so dark in here.. where am I?" I wandered around in darkness for who knows how long. Then I see a bright light._

_"What is this?"_

_ "Your time is not yet." A voice said._

_ "What do you mean? Who are you?"_

_ "Until next time." _

_ "...!"_

_ I wake up coughing out blood. And my right side hurts and I see a huge hole. "What is this? And where am I? I don't remember ending up in a hospital bed." I put my hand on my side and it's all bloody. _

_ "Awake, huh?" I look up to try to see who it was... Ino! She had a dagger in her right hand._

_ "So you're really trying to kill me?" I hesitated trying to get up, but it's no use. I fell right back in the bed._

_ Ino opens the window."I can't allow you to be with Sasuke anymore. He's mine got it? By the way, try not moving too much unless if you want to die faster. You've already lost a lot of blood." With that she jumped out the window._

_ "That cursed Ino pig. I look over to the side and I see a crappy handmade flower pot. "Who the hell made that pot?" I see a lot of random flowers in it too. It also has my name on it. Someone must of been seeing me a lot recently. They must really care for me.. My eye vision blurred for a bit then I closed my eyes._

_ "I must be losing too much blood.. at this rate.."_

_**12:45 pm**_

__I still have my eyes closed in pain still and someone opens the door.

"Sakura!" I open my eyes and I see it's Sasuke.

"Sasuke.." Tears began to flood out of my eyes.

Sasuke walks over to the phone in the room and calls someone then hangs up. He walks over to me and hugs me.

"Sasuke..."I began to wince in pain."..it hurts, and I'm bloody."

"It doesn't matter right now. I'm glad you're awake finally. I called and the medical team is right on their way."

"What do you mean by finally awake? I was just asleep for one day. Right?" I look outside and It's snowing."... It can't be snowing in october. Don't tell me it's already winter." I said in shock.

"Try not to talk to much. We can talk later." The medical team comes in and I see my aunt.. Tsunade looked shocked by how bloody I was. They put a breathing mask on me and they're about to start surgery.

"May I ask you to step out for a bit? We're going to see how deep her wound is." Tsunade says to Sasuke.

He walks out and closes the door behind him..

**Sasuke's POV: **

... So she decides to wake up now, huh? But who stabbed her?

I call Hinata, Naruto, and his friends to come over to the hospital after school and I told them Sakura is awake.

Later it's around 4 pm and the medical team walks out then right after them I see the President and she walks over to me. I gulp as she walks closer to me then she pats my head.

"Thanks for watching over Sakura for me. I've been watching over you, Uchiha. Now take good care of her." With that she left then I see Naruto and his friends come.

I knock the door.

"Come in." Sakura replies then we all come in. And Sakura became teary."Everyone..."

"Glad to see you back Sakura." Naruto said.

"Sakura!" Hinata runs over to me and hugs me."You're okay? Right?"

"Yeah. I'm fine." I gleamed. And I see some other friends that I see, but I don't really know.

Shikamaru says,"It was a drag coming over here, but it's worth my time seeing someone recovered."

"Yeah, good to see you well." Says Choji.

"I don't really know you, but welcome back." Kiba says.

"I've heard rumors you've been in the hospital for a while. You're looking healthy" Says Tenten.

We all stare at Neji waiting for him to say something. After a few moments he finally says,"Welcome back."

"Thanks... everyone. Even the ones who I don't really know. Thanks for come seeing me." I gleamed. Someone knocks on the door."Come in?" I say in a confused way.

The person opens the door. And it was Lee."Sakura." He walks over to me and kneels down."I've heard that you've recovered from your injury and I wanted to say.. WILL YOU PLEASE GO OUT WITH ME!"

I blush it was all too sudden, and also this creeper stalks me around at school in hidden places and think I don't notice him."Sorry, but I'm seeing someone." I turned him down.

"What? Who is he?" He asks and so is everyone else is curious to know as well.

"It's a secret." I stick out my tongue and everyone was bummed out.

After a long while in the hospital everyone leaves. They all say their goodbyes but Sasuke stays behind.

"So Sasuke, about earlier, what were you going to tell me." He tells me everything that happened while I was at the hospital. I couldn't believe I was gone for that long and It shocked me.

"Hows your wound?" He walks over to me and lifts up my shirt.

I slap his cheek,"You've really become something while I was gone, Sasuke." I glared at him from the corner of my eye and he crosses his arms."It's fine. The wound is harmless, it didn't damage any organs."

Sasuke rubs his cheek."Oh good, are you coming to school tomorrow? It's Valentines day. So-"

"Sorry Sasuke." I scratched my head and stuck out my tongue."Tsunade said I have to stay here for at least another month in case of any symptoms reappear." I lied.

"Really?" He stares at me as if I'm hiding something from him."But your wound is fine.."

"I know.." I tried to change the subject."I wonder who made this flower pot for me. It's a pretty ugly looking pot. But such nice flowers.."

Sasuke blushes and turns around."I made it. I visited you everyday. You see those flowers?"

"Yeah."

"Count them all and that's how many days you were gone for.

"Sasuke, you wouldn't..." Got out of my bed and embrace him."Thanks so much really.." Sasuke pushes me away from him.

"Get some rest." He puts his finger on my nose then he leaves. I wait for him to leave.

"Sorry Sasuke. I want it to be a surprise. Tsunade said I could leave anytime. I've also heard that they have Valentines day off tomorrow at school and if you want you could come, but you don't have to wear your school uniform. I'll see if I will come then." I find my clothes in the cabinet and put them on and run out of the hospital into the snow.

I finally get home and I'm really hungry I look everywhere but I couldn't find a crumb."Must be Sasuke's doing." I growled and went up stairs into my room and I find a letter from my mom's works."I wonder what this could say.." I open it up.

_Dear Ms. Haruno,_

_ Sorry to break it to you all of a sudden, but your mom passed away in a accident. Here's your bank account's code:******* You currently have 5 billion in your account. Your mom wanted to transfer the money to you if anything has happened to her. And if you want to move out and sell this house. Let us know anytime. Sorry to break it to you._

_ Sincerely, _

_ World Wide Society Agency._

No tears came from my eyes."Mom, you promised you would see me by my birthday. You died... Ever since I was a little kid I would rarely see you. So you decided to leave me now?" I look over to the box my mom sent me such a long time ago. "I seriously wonder what you put in that box, mom." I look through my mini book shelf in my room and looked for a chocolate recipe."I'll make some chocolates for Sasuke tomorrow!"

**Narrator: So it seems like Sakura is alive and well and Sasuke told her that he made that crappy flower pot of his for her. He's such a sweety. Too bad her mom died the same day when she received the letter about her mom dead and now she is curious of what is in the box.**


	10. Chapter 10 Valentines Day

Valentines day

**Narrator: 8 am**

**So today is Valentines days and Sakura is currently done making chocolates for Sasuke.**

**Sakura's POV: **

"When I give this to Sasuke he'll feel sorry that he even entered my house and eat all my food." I smirked and my stomach grumbled."I'm so hungry..."

I wrapped up the chocolates and put them into a little brown and pink box. And about to head out the door.

I open my door and I see Sasuke walk by. He's wearing a Black leather jacket with dark blue jeans and a pair of black hiking boots. I close my door immediately so he wouldn't notice.

"Phew." I wipe a sweat off my head. I'm wearing a long sleeve black and white striped sweater dress with black leggings. Along with that I'm wearing a brown ear muffs and some black winter lace up boots."Alright, I'll just follow him sneaking." With that I grabbed my box from my room and ran out my door with the chocolates and my box.

I caught up to Sasuke and I'm about 100 meters behind him. I just realize he's going to the school since we're almost there. Once we got on campus I went a totally different direction. I want to surprise him. It was cold and white and snowing everywhere. But it was dead silent. I stopped in the snow. Then I heard rustles in the white bushes. I turn around and I see a chocolate about to go in my mouth and I reacted and Blocked it from entering my mouth.

"What the hell... Is this like war?" I walk around some more outside then I see Hinata hiding behind a tree and I dash over to her."Hinata!-"

Hinata saw me coming over to her. She smiled then her frown disappeared. "Watch out!" She flew and landed on me then I saw hundreds of chocolates flying through the air as if it was a food fight.

"What's going on?.." Hinata got of me and signaled me to follow her. We crawled into the school's forest. Then we rested.

"Um.. well you have to come to school this day otherwise they'll count you down then you get detention for a week. Although school is not in session today, it's like a battle field today. If you get any chocolate into your mouth by the opposite gender, and it can be anyone here. It says that you'll be destined to be together forever."

"Oh... so thats whats going on." I scratched my chin,"This sounds like fun." I left my chocolates and put my box there too and buried it beneath the snow.

"And it's an all day activity and you cannot leave until it's 11 pm. Oh and it depends who you're destined to if you get the most chocolates from him/her in your mouth."

"Alright. Thanks Hinata. Can we go anywhere on campus?"

"Yup."

"Sweet. Want to guide me to the High Division?"

Hinata was in total shock."But it's deadly there! If heard stories-"

"Please.." I did a puppy face and Hinata couldn't resist.

"Fine.." We walked about 30 minutes to there of course in the forest so we won't get caught off guard.

"Can we enter buildings?" I questioned.

"Yup." She replied.

"Alright. Want to go in?"

"Sure.. but it's my first time going here.. so.."

"As long as we're together, nothing will happen." I smiled and hinata's face turned red. We looked both directions before we entered the school.

"It's huge..." Hinata and I both said at the same time.

We walked down the hall and it was so quiet. Then we heard footsteps from different directions."C'mon Hinata! Least run into this classroom." Hinata nodded and we entered the one right in front of us. When we entered. I saw Itachi and some of his friends.

"Itachi?" He looked right at me and he grinned.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Hinata whispered.

"No worries."I replied.

"You know these chicks are?" Deidara asked Itachi.

"Sasuke's friend. Sakura Haruno. And Hinata Hyuuga" Itachi said.

"Sakura huh? And Hinata? I've heard she's the president's assistant." Sasori came up to me and gripped my chin."Perfect name for a pretty girl like you with pink hair. Although it's unusual to have pink hair." He bent his head over to me and was about to kiss me. I jabbed a punch to his stomach and he fell to the ground on his knees."What a peppy b*tch." Then he coughed out a little blood in front of my boots.

Deidara got up from his seat."How dare you mess with my man Sasori! You're gonna get now." He walked towards me.

I put my hand on the door behind me." C'mon Hinata lets run for it." I opened the door and slammed it right in front of Sasori's and Deidara's faces.

"Lets get out of here."Hinata panicked.

"I know." We ran out the door we came from then ran into the forest and ran back to the middle school division.

"Hinata took out here crystal ball from her pocket and murmured some words into it."They're still after us she said. And they're heading our way really sharp.

"Oh no.. Sorry I you into this Hinata." I turned around and ran the direction they were coming from after us.

"Are you crazy Sakura?" Hinata yelled.

"No, I'm just overprotective." I ran into the white forest the opposite direction from Hinata.

Hinata clenched her fists,"... Please be okay.. "then she kept on running her direction looking for Naruto.

I saw the 2 guys walking in the forest then I stopped and hid behind a tree. I made some snowballs while I had some time. I could hear their footsteps coming closer.

"Where is that pink haired b*tch?" Sasori said in anger.

Deidara sighed." We'll find her soon enough."

I jumped right in front of them with my hands behind my back."Looking for me?" I did an attractive cute pose.

"So you decide to come back to me?" Sasori had an interest in me.

"Yup I decided to come back to you b*tch." I threw snowballs both at both of their faces and ran passed them. Which buyed me sometime to run as far away as I can.

"Why that little piece of sh*t." Sasori blown up.

"Grrr." Deidara got pissed off. And turned around and they both ran after me.

"Maybe I should've listened to Hinata and just ran with her. Now they are both on my tail" I dreaded. Then I tripped on my boots. And I turned around Deidara pinned my arms to the ground. And Sasori got ontop of me.

"Now you're gonna get it." Sasori said.

"No. Please. I was joking around." I said sarcastically.

"Oh really? So punching me in the stomach and throwing snow balls in my face we're part of the joke?" Sasori asked.

"Most definitely. It was all to show my affection for you." I exaggerated.

"Thats BS." He replied. He puckered my lips. And was searching for something out of his pocket..

**Sasuke's POV:**

_ I was walking on the concrete flooring on school campus then all of a sudden a massive group of girls surrounded me and blabbering their mouths to me about eating their chocolates. _

_ I sighed then I ran my hand through my hair,"Give it to me then I'll be yours forever." They all screamed with excitement then they all fainted like falling dominoes. "That was easy." Then I walked away from the fainted group of girls on the concrete and picked up some valentine boxes with chocolate in the and went into the forest. My jeans made me look like my legs were fat now._

_ "I don't even want to go to school today. So boring and people try to attack you with chocolate." I grunted and I continued walking then I bumped into a blonde chick wearing a beautiful baby blue trench coat and white winter boots._

_ "Hey, you better watch where you're going otherwise you could get hurt I said to her. Then she turned around and it was Ino._

_ "Was it faith that brought us together?" She gleamed._

_ "Certainly not." I replied._

_ "Aww don't be a party pooper Sasuke. I just want to get to know a little better." She took out a chocolate from her pocket."By the way I took care of Sakura for you. You really seemed annoyed from her at times so I stabbed her in the hospital. She should be dead by now." She laughed an evil laughter. She handed me chocolates then I slapped them out of her hands and abolished them on the spot._

_ "..." I gave Ino a piercing stare that seemed to rip through her soul. _

_ "Sasuke, what's wrong with you? I was just doing you a favor. You should praise me for doing that." She suggested._

_ "Get out of my life you piece of sh*t. I don't want you to be messing around with Sakura, or try killing her at all. Try me. If you do you'll be sorry you ever did met me and you'll run bawling your eyes out to your parents that you want to leave Konoha because a devil is after your life. Got it? Good." Ino dropped into the snow on her knees with a paranoid look. I walked away with my hands in my pockets._

_ "Sakura... I'm not going to hold back anymore..." She laughed. _

_ I walked to the high school division and on my way I heard Naruto and Hinata talking. And I found them behind a couple of trees._

_ "Hey." I said to both of them._

_ "Sasuke!" Hinata said. _

_ "Yo Sasuke. How's it going?" Naruto replied to me._

_ ""Ok... you?"_

"_Great! Hinata and I are gonna go out tomorrow!" Hinata blushed as Naruto embraced her in his arms and Hinata fainted. "Hinata?" _

_ "Get a room." Sasuke said annoyed. Naruto slapped my back as I left._

_ I walked further into the High school Division and I saw Itachi's friends. Deidara and Sasori and I couldn't quite picture what they were doing._

_ "Thats BS." I heard Sasori say then he searched for something out of his pocket. I climbed to the nearest tree to see what was going on. And I could see that they were ganging up on a girl and she was defenseless. _

"Oi!" I said from above standing on a tree branch. Deidara and Sasori looked up.

"It's Itachi's bratty brother." Sasori said under his breath.

"SASUKE!" Deidara yelled."Remember the other day you bullied me for my lunch money? You're gonna pay!"

"He bullied you for your lunch money?" Sasori made fun of Deidara.

"Shut up!" Deidara went up to the tree I was standing on."Get down here and fight me like a man!" He protested.

"Alright." I jumped from the tree and used his face as a stepping stone and did a front flip and landed on the ground on the white snow without a scratch and already in fighting stance. before I knew it he was already KO'd."Huh? Thats too bad." I turned to Sasori."Fight me."

He laughed. He got off from the girl and pinned her against the wall and had a pocket in his left hand right at her neck. I couldn't see her face because she had her hood over her head.

"Make any funny moves and the girl gets it." The girl gasped. My hands were tied. I wasn't sure what to do. Then I had an idea.

"Hey Sasori." I pulled a box of chocolates from my pockets."This guy has a huge crush on you and he wanted me to give this to you."

"Oh really? What's his name?" He slowly began to remove the knife away from the girl's neck.

"His name is... MyPenIsBig" And I threw then box of chocolates at his face so hard that he got knocked out.

I ran over to the girl and grabbed her hand."Let's go." We ran all the way to the Middle School division and we walked through the white bushes into the white wonderland. The girl took of her hood and my eyes widened.

"Thanks Sasuke. I was in deep trouble there." Sakura kneeled to the ground and began to unbury a huge patch of snow.

"Aren't you supposed to be in the hospital?" I wondered.

"Sorry, I lied. Tsunade said I leave anytime" She unburied a box and some chocolate in a box.

"You didn't have to lie." I said as I sat next to her in the snow.

"Lets say I wanted to surprise you." She opened the box of chocolates and gave me one,"try one." I took it from her hand and ate it."So how do you like it?" She asked smiling.

It was good at first then it tasted like the worse chocolate I ever ate here, it felt like my face turned green,"The sh*t. Are you trying to kill me?" I grabbed hold of her head and our lips locked and I poured all of the chocolate mush into her mouth then let go. And I wiped my mouth as soon as I accomplished that. Sakura panicked and she swallows it.

"What was that for?" She said angrily and her face was turning red by the second.

"Your chocolates tasted gross and I had to dump it somewhere. Your mouth was my first option." I was giving her a hard time.

"Well since you ate all of the food in my house, thats what you get for doing that. I was starving and still am!" She yelled.

"I can make it up to you." I pulled out some boxes of chocolates from my pockets and opened them all."Here."

"Oh.. Thanks."She was about to reach her hand to take one, but I slapped it away,"Why?"

I smirked."This my job." I took on chocolate."Open your mouth."

Sakura's face turned brighter than a cherry."Thats embarrassing! I can feed myself."

"Nobody's watching." I said as I put a chocolate into Sakura's mouth. She swallowed it down whole. Then I stopped."You're no fun" I pouted then fell backwards into the snow.

It was quiet for a minute."My mom died yesterday. In a car crash. I received a letter from my mom's work saying that." I didn't know what to say. "They gave me her savings account and they said I could sell the house anytime I wanted to."She looked at me carefully."Remember this box?" She showed it to me.

"Yeah."  
"Seriously wonder what's inside of it."

"We can open it." I suggested."What's the point of waiting?

"I guess so." She opened it and she found 2 small dark blue boxes."And some more boxes." She complained."Lets open them on my birthday."

"That's about a month from now."

"I know. You can wait. Can you?"

"Yeah.. but you know what I can't wait for?" I questioned.

"No...?"

I stood up and kneeled in front of Sakura."Can you be my girl friend?"

Sakura looked like she just saw a ghost. She then said."Yes." She started to cry.

"What's wrong?"I asked.

Sakura rubbed her eyes,"I was waiting so long for you to say this to me. But all you did was tease me-" I grabbed a hold of Sakura's shoulders and I kissed her. Then I got up and walked away.

**Sakura's POV:**

"Sasuke," I said quietly to myself then I touched my lips."Sasuke!" I yelled at him then I stood up with my chocolate I made in my hand.

"What-" I threw my chocolate into his mouth and he swallowed it whole by accident and his face turned green and he fainted.

"Serves him right." I giggled to myself.

**Narrator: So the next day everyone goes to school after a hectic day of a chocolate war and so Kakashi tells his class that they're going on a field trip tomorrow to the hotsprings for 2 nights. He also told them to pack hiking clothes with that the class cheers and so Kakashi lets them have permission to leave school early since they are leaving at 7am sharp.**

**Sakura's POV: 1 pm**

I was t-off with Sasuke bothering me the whole time this hour and I finally finished packing my clothes for tomorrow field trip.

"All packed!" I then called Hinata over to sleep at her house if she's done packing and told her to bring her stuff too.

After 30 minutes the doorbell rings. And I go to answer it."Hi Hina-" Then I see Sasuke,"What do you want?"

"Make me some food. I can't eat at my house. Itachi is forcing me to eat soybeans and I hate them." He complained.

"Ugh, fine come in." Sasuke walks over the sleeping bags I put out in my living room then takes a seat at the dinning table.

"What's with the sleeping bags?" He questioned.

"Hinata and I are having a sleepover." I pop lots of popcorn and set out some drinks and chips. I could see Sasuke's mouth watering. I hid Sasuke's food behind my back and walk up to him and I could see he's ready to eat."Here you go."

Sasuke's happy expression fades away and is stoned to see it was tofu I set out."Tofu... why are you torturing me?"

"Be happy or I kick you out!" I said angrily.

"I don't like tofu." The next minute I sent Sasuke flying out my door."Wait!" Then I close the door.

"Sheesh, why does he have to be so picky?" Right when I was about to leave the door bell rings and I answer it."Oh hi Hinata! ... Why's Sasuke with you?" I glared at Sasuke.

Hinata turned around and jumped when she saw Sasuke."I'm so sorry! I didn't notice him."

"Food.."Sasuke looked at me as if he were gonna kill him then I close the door.

"C'mon Hinata. Don't mind him."

"O-okay." I'm already in my pj's and so is Hinata and I turn on the tv then I tell Hinata about everything that happened on Valentine's day.

"I'm glad"Hinata said with relief then the doorbell rings again.

"Sorry." I go up to the door and open it. I see a girl with dark brown girls but a bit taller than me."Who are you?"

"Oh me? I'm Sasuka. From your class and I heard you're having a sleepover. May I-" Then her stomach rumbles really loud. And she looked and sounded really suspicious. Especially with her high pitched voice.

I pull out her hair and it ended up being a wig and it was Sasuke. And I was astounded that he was even wearing make up."Transvestite!" Then I shut the door in front of him.

"Who was that?" Hinata asked.

"Sasuke." I said in a really depressed tone as I walk over to her and sit down.

"Why don't you let him come in? It's not like he's gonna do anything wrong. Would he?"

"No.. he's been bothering me all day you see. Earlier he thought it was ok to come into my house without asking and when I went into my room he was right in front of the door and I screamed. And... more things happened." I complained.

"He must be trying to tell you something." She said.

"If he were. I don't think I would have to suffer through all of this you know." The door bell rings,"Speaking of the devil."

I walk up and answer the door once again and Sasuke was there once again."What do you want?"

"Can you please make me some food?" He asked worriedly.

"Alright. Come in." He was suspicious that I didn't yell at him and he sat on the dinning table and I asked what he'd want me to make him then I made it for him. I left him alone there eating happily.

I slump down in my sleeping bag apologizing to Hinata.

"It's fine, and you know what?"

"What?"

"You 2 make such a fine couple."

"Thanks." I blushed.

Later we talked about so much stuff and secrets while we had popcorn and watching a movie. Sasuke was still there at the dinning then he gets up and behind me and lifts my head up to the ceiling then I see his face.

"What is it?" Stares at my face for a bit.

"Nothing." Then he leaves my house.

"That was strange. I then said."

"mmhmm" Hinata agreed.

It began to become darker outside then I tell Hinata good night then we both fall asleep. 5 minutes later I hear my phone vibrate in my pj's pocket. And I answer it.

"Who is it?"

"Sasuke."

"Why are you calling me at this time of night?" I yawned.

"I just wanted to tell you goodnight and thanks for the food earlier. You saved me a bunch."

"Oh. Your welcome."

"I love you." Then he hangs up. My face feels like it's burning up. My phone rings again and I answer it.

"Sasuke?"

"I forgot to tell you something."

"Well..?"

"Why didn't you tell me Ino hurt you? I was worried."

"Sorry... how did you find out?"

"She told me." He said casually.

"Oh."

"Just be aware of her tomorrow. Ok?" Then he hung up once again.

I drop down onto my sleeping bag. "This Ino. I seriously don't know what she's up to." Then I fell asleep.

** Narrator: Well that's it for this chapter :P Lol Sasuke and Sakura. We'll see what happens next chapter.**


	11. Chapter 11 The Field Trip

The Field Trip

**Sakura's POV: 5 am**

I wake up and the sun is barely up. I shake Hinata so we can go.

"Hinata." I yawned as I shook her."We got to go."

"Oh."She woke up rubbing her eyes.

We packed up our sleeping bags with us since we'll be needing them then we brushed our teeth and got dressed into our hiking clothes. Well at least some clothes that are suitable for the outdoors. I'm glad it stopped snowing, but it's raining a bit and it's chilly. We packed some food that we could eat on the bus then we went off.

"We should go get Sasuke." Hinata suggested."I think it would be a bit rude to leave him behind.."

"Fine." We walked up to his door and I knocked on the door and he answered it.

"Oh you guys are ready too?" He was ready as well he packed all of his hiking stuff and went out with us.

We didn't start talking until we got to Naruto's house to get him up. It took us sometime, but Sasuke took care of him by knocking in on the head. Then Naruto was able to pack his stuff then we went off.

Naruto had ramen with him on the go and even in his backpack,"So are you guys excited for this field trip?" Naruto slurped his ramen.

"Yeah!" I replied."I'm really excited when once we get to the town there and able to buy souvenirs and stuff!" Hinata agreed with me.

"I could careless." Sasuke said."It's just another day. Nothing special."

"Your such a downer, Sasuke." I grumbled,"You never know when it may be your last day here. You should treat everyday like it's the last day of your life." I put my hands on my hips and pointed a finger at Sasuke. He then pinched my cheek,"Ouch..!"

"You care why?" He looked deep in my eyes and let go on my cheek.

"Well because... never mind." I hesitated.

"Hate to break it to ya Sasuke, but I think Sakura is right,"Naruto tossed his empty cup of ramen into a trash bin as we passed the park,"You're always the same old Sasuke that wouldn't care about life. But I guess thats what makes you, you. When you find some interest into something you get really into it. Thats one thing I like about you. The rest, err no." Naruto tried not to make eye contact with Sasuke.

"I thought you might say that."Sasuke replied,"You're just an obnoxious idiot and I don't even know how I even became friends with you. Really sometimes I think twice before I do anything with you." Sasuke admitted.

"Why you... I never liked you in the first place! Your popular with everybody and you don't even know half of the people in the school. And yet they all think. 'Oh Sasuke is soooo cool' *imitates how girls would act* Then they fall heads over heels in love with you! I think the cool guy should be me-"

"Just admit it. I'm born sexy."Sasuke sneered. Then Naruto and Sasuke began arguing. Hinata and I detached ourselves from both of them and moved up farther away so we wouldn't hear any rude/vulgar comments.

"Why is my boyfriend friend such a brassy, coquettish, offensive, jerk" I complained. "But I can't help it but to be with him. He's just a catchpenny in the sky." I dreamed.

"Hee hee." Hinata sarcastically laughed,"Seems like you really like him." Hinata giggled.

"Now way!" I said agitated.

Finally we all got to the school and went to the front of the school where all the buses were parked. Surprisingly Naruto and Sasuke were still arguing I dragged both of them with me into a bush.

I knocked both Sasuke and Naruto in the head,"Shut up and make up!" I said annoyed. Sasuke and Naruto looked at each other and both had evil grins that looked as if they said 'this battle isn't over yet'. I think they're both having a mental battle. I signed and we walked back to the bus. A small group of girls talked to Sasuke and Naruto while we're waiting to for our role call. I saw Ino and she waved with a sincere smile. Maybe she isn't that bad I thought. I came over to her.

"How are you Sakura? Ready for this field trip?" She asked.

"Yeah..." I had a content look on my face."I have a question."

"You can ask me anything." Ino's face glittered.

"Um.. the other day. Why did you attack me in the hospital?"

"Oh."She didn't say anything for a moment,"Sorry Sakura. You must of mistaken me for me twin. She's the complete opposite of me." She patted me on the shoulder.

"How does she know my name though? You didn't tell her, did you?"

"Oh no. Of course not!" She gasped."She's a stalker." She had a look of mischief on her face."Anyways. I hope today will be a great day today." She suddenly changed her emotion and smiled.

"Yeah, I hope so too." I was sad and happy at the same time.

"Sakura Haruno." Kakashi Sensei called.

"Here!" I ran over to the bus. I turned around and took a glimpse of Ino."Maybe we can catch up later." I suggested to Ino.

"That would be great. I would love to catch up with you." she cracked.

When everyone finally got on the bus we headed off. Everyone was telling me I was so lucky to sit next to Sasuke. Sadly I had the window seat. Kakashi Sensei ordered us randomly so we can talk to new people. Sasuke's not new to me. He's just there. I saw that Hinata was sitting next to Kiba way in the back and Naruto way in the front sitting next to Ino. Poor Hinata, Kiba was asking overwhelming questions about herself. And Tenten and Neji were sitting next to each other and Tenten and Neji got along well with each other. If Sasuke and I got along well with each other it would be great. Rock Lee was sitting behind me and it was a very long trip. Well at least that's what it felt to me already since Sasuke was giving me a sniff of hell.

30 seconds later since we left campus... the bus was really noisy...

Ino and Naruto were arguing.."Kakashi Sensei!" Ino yelled.

"hmm?" Kakashi was reading his book like always.

"Can I sit next to someone else?" She pleaded.

"All the seats are full... unless you want to sit next to Lee."Lee waves and Ino had chills down her back. No thanks."

"Sakura." Sasuke takes a long good look at me.

"What is it Sasuke?" I replied.

"I'm trying to think of a nice compliment, but nothing comes to my mind." He smirked and I elbowed him in the stomach and he flinches.

"If you don't got anything nice to say then don't say anything at all." I fired at him.

"F*ck me then I'll stop... oh yeah. I don't f*ck with half ugly b*tches-"

I began to choke him and he looked like he was dying. Then I stopped."If I messed with you any further, Sensei would ask why I'm strangling a piece of litter." I then said.

Sasuke couldn't think of anything else to say to me."Hmph" His face turned red then he looked away from me.

**Sasuke's POV:**

Maybe I went a little too far on insulting her then again, her last comment was really rude.. I took a glance at her but she didn't look at me.

I sighed.

"Oi! Sakura." Lee said behind us. Then he gave a rose to Sakura and she looked confused. "Have I ever told you that your so hot, that the sun would let you take it's place in being that sun?"

"No.." She gave a sincere look to Sakura and she smiled."Thanks... Lee."

Lee sat down back on the bus set then whispered really loud,"Yes, I struck her heart! Next time I'll steal it for sure! I won't let Sasuke beat me to it!"

"Oh I wonder why Sasuke never compliments me."She thought out loud."All he ever does is insults me and tells me I'm ugly and if I have food from me everyday." She looked at me,"Hmph."Then she looked out the window.

I was a long trip then finally the bus arrived at a forest then the bus driver dropped us off here. After the bus left Kakashi said that we're going to walk to the hot springs after a little activity..."

"Everyone listen up. You can have a group up to 3 members or you can do the activity by yourself. You need to find every plant here listed on this piece of paper I'm about to hand out and describe its color and what you can use it for everyday use." Kakashi Sensei passes out the paper to everyone. Then we got to work.

I wanted to be partners with Sakura because she knows almost everything about plants, but she avoided me and did the activity on her own. Naruto and Hinata wanted me to join their group so I did.

"Where's Sakura? Weren't you gonna be partners with her?"

"Don't talk about it. Anyways lets finish this activity so we can actually go to the hot springs."

"I hope you 2 did not fight." Hinata said in a quiet voice.

"It's none of your business." Several minutes later we finished the activity right after Sakura did. We waited for everyone else to finish so we can move on.

I walked over to Sakura."Sakura."

She took a slight glimpse of me from the corner of her eye,"What do you want Uchiha?"

"I didn't mean to insult you that way. How should I put it... It's one of my ways of how I show affection to you." I kind of scratch my head and blush.

Sakura looked a bit surprised,"You could be a bit nicer you know. Saying that especially to a girl would tick them off."

"I don't say any offensive words to any other girls but you." I stuck my tongue out and left her.

Finally once everyone arrived we all walked to the nearest town to get souvenirs and look around, we had an hour to do that until we get back to our meeting place, which was at the bridge. Kakashi Sensei would be staying there reading his book.

Naruto and I went to go take a bite at a this Sushi restaurant. We ordered some food and it came right away since we were the only visitors.

"Soo... Sasuke hows you and your girlfriend Sakura?" I paused eating my rice balls and sushi for a second and looked at Naruto then he panicked.

"How do you know we're together? You have 5 seconds to start talking before I rip you apart."

Naruto began to sweat,"You know on Valentines day? Well when you saw Hinata and I. I slapped your back having a sticky camera on my hand and it was your back and I saw everything from their." Naruto laughed hysterically.

"I'll let you go this time. Next if I catch you doing anything funny... You will be sorry you ever tried messing with me."I ate my food peacefully while with Naruto worried for his life.

**Sakura's POV:**

Hinata and I walked to to this place where you can buy a lot of stuff in. I decided to get something for Sasuke, while Hinata looked for some stuff to upgrade her crystal ball..

"I can't believe you also brought your crystal ball with you." I said worried.

"I have to bring it everywhere I go. It's part of my mental training." She said as she looked for some good luck charms.

I sighed and found this cool looking keychain of a black cat."Bad luck, huh? That's what I'd describe Sasuke." I bought it and waited for Hinata outside of the shop to be done with buying her charms. Then I saw Sasuke and Naruto walk by talking.

"Sasuke, Naruto!" I waved them over. Finally Hinata came out from the shop and had 2 bags of who knows what she bought and she was surprised to see Hinata.

"Oh. Hinata, what you got there?" Naruto tried to see what was in the bags but Hinata put it behind her back.

"N-nothing of the sort." She stammered. While they were busy talking I decided to give Sasuke this keychain.

"Hey Sasuke, this is for you." I gave it to him, but he didn't accept it.

"You know, black cats are a sign of bad luck." He warned me.

"I know.. This is what represents you. If you don't want it, I'll keep it." I stuffed it into my pocket.

"..."

After that we all went back to where Kakashi was then we walked up this long mountain and everyone was tried and dying of walking. Kakashi Sensei then decided that we should rest in a open area since it was getting dark.

We ate dinner then all the girls slept together in one tent then same with the boys. There was only 4 girls in total in our class so the girl's tent wasn't full it was open with lots of space. And as for the boys... I don't even want to know how they were gonna deal with it. Kakashi had his own tent so he wouldn't have to deal with the ruckus I'm guessing.

It got darker and darker and everyone fell asleep. I was awake staring at my keychain I had in my hand.

"Bad luck... I should throw this away soon." I said quitely.

"Hey Sakura,"Ino whispered."Are you still awake?"

I jumped when she said that,"Yeah.. What is it?"

"Uhh.. can you go to the bathroom with me? I don't want to go alone."

"Sure." We both got up and headed out the tent. I wasn't sure where the bathroom was, so I followed her. A few minutes later we were in a forest and I had no clue where we were.

"Uhh Ino, are you sure this is the right way? I was pretty sure the bathrooms were near to Kakashi Sensei's tent... Well thats at least what I thought."

"No they're right here."

"But there's nothing here-"

"You know earlier how I said I wanted to catch up with you?"She gleamed.

"Oh yeah. You want to talk to me all the way out here at this time of night?"

"Yeah. I want to catch up... catch up on killing you b*tch." She pushed me down a cliff. And on my way down I screamed and I landed on my butt. I had a huge cut above my left knee and it felt like my forehead was gushing out some blood. I couldn't get up.

"Ino.. no.. You're not Ino." I tried to say.

"What are you talking about?"

"Your Ino's... twin.. evil twin.." It was so cold and dark here. I couldn't see a thing.

"Dumb*ss. I'm the one who stabbed you at the Hospital. I didn't want to kill you then because I was scared. I then realized I should've finished you off then because now Sasuke hates me! It's all your fault. If you've never moved here, Sasuke would be mine!"

"I never imagined you like this Ino.. I thought you were nice, kind, generous. But I've read it all wrong. Ino, you're the meanest person I've ever met."

"I'm doing this for my sake Sakura. I can't believe Sasuke would date such a ugly wh*re like you. I mean, you have to admit I'm the prettiest girl in the school. Everyone loves me. Therefore I can have Sasuke. Now with saying that," Ino voice became more and more faint as she spoke,"die here b*tch. No one will save you." I heard her footsteps walk further and further away.

"I'm not afraid of the dark. I'm not afraid of being alone. I'm not afraid to die." Tears began going down my cheeks." I sneezed."Think I'm gonna catch a cold if I stay here any longer." I tried getting up, but it made the wound on my leg open up more and gush out more blood. I fell back to the ground in pain and I felt a bit dizzy."Ugh, I can't do anything." I searched thru my pocket and found that black cat."Stupid key chain, giving me bad luck." I threw it into the bushes in front of me. I looked up and the cliff was about 30 ft above from me from where Ino pushed me then I closed my eyes."I should've listened to Sasuke.."Then I wept.

**Ino's POV:**

"Finally Sakura and I can be in one peace." I made it back to the place where we were all camping out. Then I saw Kakashi Sensei.. I didn't have a great feeling about this..

"Oh Ino, what are you doing out here? Did you hear the scream earlier? It sounded like Sakura."

"Oh no... I didn't" I lied.

"Then why are you out here at such a time?"

"Oh I just went out to use the restroom." I spluttered.

"Then bathrooms are near my tent..." He said with a curious look.

"You know I go just got lost and I forgot the bathrooms were near your tent.. hee hee."

"Oh. Well come on with me and least see if Sakura is in your tent."

"...Okay."I walked with Kakashi Sensei to the girl's tent. He opened it up and saw that Sakura was not there then he came out.

"Ino."

"Yes?" I said with a frightening look.

"Did I tell you guys there were bears in this forest? And it sure isn't good to disturb them at night."

"Oh, no!"

"Please stay in your tent. I'm going to wake up the guys and we're going to search for Sakura."

"O-okay." I all of a sudden felt bad when I entered the girl's tent and rested on my bed. There was no way I could sleep tonight.

**Sasuke's POV:**

I heard some rustles from outside of the tent, I got up and then shadow got closer then I saw it was Kakashi Sensei.

"What are you doing here?" I asked

"Wake up everyone in there then we'll talk about it."

"Okay.." I was wondering why he'd want to talk at this time at night.

I woke up everyone and they were all cranky and stuff we stood outside our tent cold and sleepy.

"Well since we're all out here,"Kakashi Sensei gave us all flashlights.

"We need to go search for Sakura. I heard her scream not too long ago, so please hurry I don't want anything else bad to happen. All of you guys meet back here in 20 minutes. You hear me?"

"Yes." We all said. I wondered what happened to Sakura, and also at this time at night. I followed a path that seemed that someone recently been here..

**Sakura's POV: **

I heard some rustles from the bush in front of me and it was a bear. I was too weak to do anything. It was about 50 meters in front of me... I was scared for my life.

"Someone! Help!" I yelled.

**Sasuke's POV: **

I heard Sakura's voice and ran towards it. I stopped at a cliff and I looked down and I saw Sakura injured and I flashed the light in front of her and I saw a bear.

"Sakura, hold on I'm coming." I had no time to think. I just went down the small cliff carefully and made the bear go back."Are you alright?" I said trying to make the bear stand back.

"Now I am. Thanks for coming..." Sakura said with relief.

"We're family, and we'll always look after one another." I then said.

Sakura's eyes widened."Sasuke...Watch out!" Sakura cried.

I got caught off guard and the bear attacked me to the ground. "Ack!"

"Sasuke!" Sakura screamed. The bear sniffed me out and I looked around to see if I could find a stick around here and then before I could get any weapon to defend myself Sakura came with this massive branch of a tree. I wondered how she could even pick it up. Then she stabbed the bear in the head.

"ROOARR!" The bear cried, then it turned around and ran back into the forest. Sakura fell on her knees and became pale.

"Sakura!" I then saw a big cut above her knee that wanted to make me puke, but I came over to her anyways."Why did you move?" I became furious with her.

"We're family... remember? We watch over one another like you just said."Tears flooded from her eyes."I was so scared, but my body moved on it's own."

"Don't talk anymore I need to get you back to camp." I tried to pick her up but she passed out from so much loss of blood. I saw a pool of blood from where she was sitting from earlier."What happened...?" I said bewilderedly.

Later Sakura was back at camp. Kakashi Sensei found us and he help get Sakura back while I just followed him. He put Sakura on a spare sleeping bag in his tent. "I figured something like this would happen." He took out from his medical kit a syringe full of a purple substance and stabbed it into Sakura's arm. I just watched. All the wounds on Sakura's body closed up immediately.

"What did you do?" I said astounded.

"Tsunade gave me this medicine the other day before we went hiking. She said if anyone got scratched up and it was too overwhelming to bandage up everything, use this as my first resort. I'm even amazed myself as well that all the wounds are closed up."

"Will she be okay?" I asked.

"Yeah. She'll be back to her regular self tomorrow. Although she may feel a bit sore."

"Good.." I said in relief.

"You should get going to bed. We're going to the hot springs tomorrow, you don't want to miss out. Do you?"

"I could care less." I left Kakashi Sensei's tent and entered the boy's tent. Naruto and the others were still awake and asked me if Sakura is ok and more.

"She's fine." I said casually and fell asleep.

**Kakashi Sensei's POV:**

"I wonder what kind of relationship Sasuke has with Sakura." I looked at Sakura sleeping soundly."Whatever it is, it seems like they're really close." I smiled and went to sleep.

**Sakura's POV:**

I woke up immediately and I found myself in Kakashi's tent and he was sleeping. I'm guessing it was about 7 am.

"What am I doing here?" I got up and left Kakashi's tent. I saw Tenten outside and I went over to her.

"Oh hey Sakura, what happened to your head?" She noticed I had a bandage wrap on my head and I just noticed it too. Then I remembered what happened last night. I panicked and checked my left knee to see if the cut was still there, but it was gone and it was a little sore,"Are you alright?"

"Yeah sorry!" I said,"What are you doing up this early?"

"I could ask you the same thing."She replied."I didn't see you in our tent so I went to go look around for you. You then came out from Kakashi Sensei's tent. What were you doing in there anyways?"

I didn't want her to get in involved with the psycho Ino problem,"Um nothing really."

Tenten smirked,"Don't tell me it's forbidden love."

"Nooo.. I promise you it isn't." I sweated.

"Alright, whatever you say.."Then she walked away.

"People these days with screwed up minds." I went over to a nearby stream to wash up my face. Then I looked into the stream and saw my face with a bandage wrapped around my forehead. I sighed."I'm always getting hurt.. "

"A little too much for me to handle" A voice said from behind. I turned around and it was Sasuke."You get uglier every day" He skimmed a pebble across the stream and then he crouched down next to me.

"Grrr.."

"What happened last night anyways?" He poked my forehead and I scowled.

"Ino said she wanted to use the restroom last night and then I went with her because she was scared to go alone. We went somewhere that I didn't recognize and she pushed me down a cliff.."

"Didn't I tell you to stay away from her?"

"Yeah, but she wanted to catch up with me... apparently catching up on trying to kill me."

"If you die on day, you're the one at blame. Anyways lets go back to camp. We're going to the hot springs today." He got up and started to walk and I followed right after him.

"Hey Sasuke."

"Hmm?"

"Thanks again.. for saving me. I knew you'd come."

"... We're family anyways. Aren't we? I don't want it to be one less of a member. "

"Yeah..." He kissed me on the cheek and held my hand. I blushed. It was silent on our way back to camp.

Once we got back, I became popular with the group of girls of course about my injury on my head. Ino was out of the circle. She distanced herself from me then I walked over to her.

"I forgive you." I said with a stern look on my face.

"Why.. I tried killing you? And yet you still come back to me saying you apologize?"

"I don't think you're a bad person Ino. To be honest. I used to hate you, but I can't. It doesn't feel right. Don't you feel the same?"

She blushed and stomped off. And I somehow smiled.

Later we packed up our things and we walked to the hot springs. It took up almost the whole day and once we got there it was around 6 pm. We all went to into the hot springs right away.

It was relieving."Ahh. Feels like all my worries are gone."

Hinata nodded. She came over to me."S-sakura. What exactly happened last night?" She asked.

"Well I'll tell you." I smiled. Then I told her everything that happened.

"Ohh...But at least you're fine.. right?" She hugged me.

"H-hinata!" She was hugging me nude in the water which felt weird, but I thought it was alright since we're both girls.

After like 30 minutes everyone started to leave. Hinata was the last person to leave, but i was still in here."Sakura, don't stay in there too long." Then she left.

I didn't have much of an appetite after what happened last night. I stay in the hot springs for a long time and I began to feel dizzy. I got out and sat on the rocks with my feet still in the water. My bandage wrap on my head unwrapped from my head and fell on the water. I saw my reflection on the water and my cut was gone.

"What the..." I got up and left the hot springs. I put on the robe they supplied for us, both for the boys and girls. I left and I ran into Sasuke.

"I didn't see you at dinner." Sasuke said.

"Oh. Didn't have much of an appetite. I had a lot on my mind." Went the opposite direction from Sasuke.

"Wait, do you mind following me for a minute."

"Sure" I turned around and I followed him. He opened a door and we were at a balcony."It's beautiful." I just looked at the garden and there was so many flowers. And the night sky was beautiful.

"Sakura.. do you have any dreams?"He suddenly asked.

"Well I want to be a doctor. And also I want to be married and have beautiful children... why do you ask?"

Sasuke didn't say anything for a moment,"Would you like to marry me in the future? I need to restore my family, they're all gone since the fire. And Itachi's gay so he can't do anything about it."

"Isn't it too early to be early to be talking about this? I mean we're just kids." I said.

"It's never too early to for anything." Sasuke was right, I couldn't fight him back."So do you..?"

"Only on one condition." I said and I looked at him into his onyx eyes.

"What is it?"

"You tell me I'm beautiful everyday. I'm tired of being called ugly, you know how much I get depressed when you say-"

"Your pretty..."I gasped and I felt blood rushing to my face,"f*cking ugly." He grabbed my hands and kissed me on the lips. Well one thing I couldn't change for sure was him calling me ugly. Which made me mad, but I was happy in a way that I could be with him every moment I could.

**Sasuke's POV: ** **1 month later... 11 am.**

It was Sakura's birthday, March 23rd. And it was a Saturday. I went over to her house. I had nothing in particular to give her. I decided to wear a suit and something fancy to make her happy. I rang her doorbell then she answered.

"Sasuke, you're late and you live right across from me." She got mad with me. She was wearing a pretty red linen-blend shirtdress with a red bow that matched. There was a lot of people from our school and the president of Konoha is here too. I wasn't really surprised myself. One thing I couldn't believe that Ino was here. Of all the people she could replace her with, she just brings Ino herself. She looked pretty cute though in her little light blue ruffle dress.

"I had soccer practice."

"Oh... wel come on in. We'll be cutting cake soon." She let me in then closed the door and went to go talk with Hinata.

I walked around a bit and introduced myself to new faces and Naruto came out of nowhere and attacked me.

"Sasuke, glad you could make it!"

"Yeah.. what about it?"

"You always the same depressed Sasuke I know. You're never any fun." He pouted."Come on, in Sakura's backyard there's a chugging contest, who can ever chug down a liter of pop, your choice, the fastest wins! You're going to be up against 2 other people." I followed Naruto in the backyard it was more crowded out here than it was inside, a lot of activities were going on such as pin the tail on the donkey, 13( a card playing game and others), limbo, and more.

Naruto was up against Choji, and Shikamaru.

"Hey this is not fair!" Naruto whinned.

"How'd I get myself into this..." Shikamaru said.

"I MUST WIN!" Choji fired up.

"You all know the rules."Shizune said."Who ever chugs the fastest liter of soda wins a prize from the prize table!" She points to the prize table on Sakura's porch. There were prizes from video games, action figures, and clothes to free coupons and best selling books. I thought I should play a game to win a thing or 2. I decided to watch Naruto loss against Choji first.

"Ready, set go!" Shizune exclaimed. In lighting speed Choji won. I wouldn't expect less from a fatty like him, he eats a lot.

"I knew I would lose anyways, nice job Choji."Naruto gave him a pat on the back.

"Thanks!"He ran over to the prize table and took a free coupon of all you can eat buffet for a whole week. I had a feeling he would get that.

"So Sasuke, what do you want to do now?" Naruto asked.

"Well.. I really want to play 13's want to play?"

"Me? No... I'm not good at card games." Naruto laughed. Well I'm gonna take a bite inside. I'm a bit hungry. Good luck at the card game, we can find each other later!"

With that he ran inside and I fought my way into the crowd and I see that the card game was waiting for 2 more players. I sat down at the table and waited. The other player who was with me was Gaara. I don't really know him, but I can lose against him. 5 minutes later 1 person came it was Ino in her light blue dress. She sat down next to me and we began to talk.

"Hi Sasuke." She looked really nervous.

"What do you want?" I asked with suspicion.

"Nothing really, I was just saying hi. And um... I'm not the same Ino you used to know. Sakura changed me this last past month.."

I was surprised as well, she didn't start anything funny with me.

"I'm wondering if you'd like to go out with me..." She blushed. She was prettier than Sakura, well thats what it seemed like to me and she was acting really nice too...

"Sorry, I already have a girlfriend." I replied.

"Aww. I guess thats too bad." She looked shocked,"Well I'm not gonna to you at this game." She fired up.

"We'll see." I smirked. Then finally, the last player came and it was Shino.. everyone knew he was a bug lover...

"Finally everyone's here. I'll deal out the cards." The dealer did as he said. Once everyone got their cards. I took a glance at some face here at the table. Most people here had smirks on their faces.

"This can be good.." I thought, I looked at my cards and They were all low numbers but 4 cards. I had all the 2's. I set down all 4 2's"Automatic win." I said.

"What.. what.. WHAT!" Garra yelled,"I'm Gaara of the desert and I demand a rematch!" He says.

"Yeah me too!" Complained Ino.

"Same" Said Shino."I had a nice straight too.."

"A win is a win." Said the dealer."You make go choose your prize at the prize table."

I stuck out my tongue at the others which made them more angry than before then I came to the prize table. I didn't know what to choose... Then I found something that caught my eye. And fairytale book about wizards and magic stuff. I knew Sakura likes reading books like that so I decided to get that for her as a birthday gift.

"Everyone, we're about to eat a cake,"Someone yelled.

We all got inside and we all said happy birthday to Sakura and she cut the cake for everyone. I didn't get any cake since I don't like sweets so much. I found Sakura sitting alone at a table eating cake. I decided it was my chance to give her my present so I went over to her and pulled up a chair and sat down next to her."Hey"

"Oh Sasuke. Why don't you have any cake? There's still more over there."

"I don't like sweets much."

"Oh I see."

"Anyways. This is for you." I gave her the book and she look more surprised than ever to see it.

"Wow! I've always wanted this book! But every time it would be out of stock or checked out at libraries when I wanted to get it. Thanks so much! this is the best present someone has ever got me." She stopped eating her cake and looked at the summary of the book.

"Well it was fun being here. I have to go. Itachi is going to drop me off at my soccer game I have today."

"Oh already? You just came back from practice."

"I know. See you later." I got up.

"Wait. Please come back later the party doesn't end until midnight. And we're going to open presents after we finish cake. You're going to miss out." Sakura frowned.

"How about if I win my game for you. Would you be happy then?"

"Yes, go win for me.. Uchiha." She followed me until I got to her door and I said goodbye and I left.

Itachi was already there I hopped into the backseat and changed into my soccer uniform.

"How is the party?" Itachi asked with curiosity.

"Fun." I said.

"You know what would be even more fun?" Itachi gleamed.

"No..?"

Itachi then said some inappropriate stuff about me and himself and my face redden.

"Shut up and drive." I said.

We got to the soccer field and I practiced with my team for a bit until it was time to gather up so our coach would tell which position we're going to play today. I'm playing forward like usual. I tend to score a lot so it was no problem for me.

The game was over and we score 13-5. We won big time. Itachi drove me back home and I took a shower. Itachi scrubbed my back for me.

"Good job Sasuke." He said.

"Thanks.. don't try anything funny." I said at he finished scrubbing my back.

"Like this?" He took my head and tilted it back so now I could see his face and he kissed me on the lips and I exploded. And kicked him out of the bathroom.

"I was only having some fun." He cried from outside of the door.

"Go do it with your gay friends, you pervert." I rising off and decided to wear a white t-shirt and some jeans I found in my closet and went over to Sakura's house. She answered the door once I rang the doorbell.

"Oh you're back" she said in a happy voice.

"yeah." It was around 6pm when I got there.

"Did you win?"

"Like a boss." I said.

"Thats good, I have something to show you.. Tsunade gave it to me as a present." I followed her and we sat on the couch. I would say about 10 people left since then, it was less crowded in here. Sakura got out a little box and she opened it, It had 2 rings.

"2 rings? Whats that for"

"Well um.. when we get married." Sakura had a shy look and I was surprised. I couldn't say anything.

"How does she know?"

"She's my aunt so I tell her everything..." Sakura closed her eyes as if I were gonna yell at her for doing so.

"Oh. Want to play some games? There still a lot of prizes awaiting to be taken away." I got up and she closed the box and put it away and took my hand.

"Sure!" We went outside to her back yard at it was still pretty crowded out here."Three legged race, 200 meters... want to do that? Hinata and Naruto are over there."

"Alright." We went over there and they both saw us.

"Sasuke please be my partner! I need to win that free supply of ramen for a whole month coupon!"

"Fine.." The person hosting the game tied our legs and tied Sakura and Hinata's legs together as well.

"You're going down!" Naruto said to Hinata and Sakura.

"We'll see about that!" Sakura glared.

"Ready.. set... Go!" Then we went off.

Naruto and I were in the lead running really fast while Sakura and Hinata we're a bit far away from us. Then all of a sudden we tripped.

"What are you doing blockhead?" I yelled,"Get up we're going to lose!"

"Who are you calling blockhead? You're the person who looked down then we tripped!"

"I didn't look down! You're just making things up so you won't admit you did."

Naruto and I argued the whole time and I totally forgot that we were still in this race

"Winners are Sakura and Hinata."

"Nooooo!" Naruto put his head in the ground,"there goes my free coupon of ramen suppy for a whole month." He whined.

"You haven't won any games yet?" I asked.

"No..."Naruto replied.

"Idiot." I untied myself from Naruto and we both got up and went to go see what Sakura and Hinata choose from the prize table.

Hinata got the ramen coupon for Naruto."N-naruto. This is for you." she gave him the coupon.

"You really mean it?" Hinata nodded and Naruto hugged her."Thanks Hinata! Your the best!" Hinata fainted. Naruto then accidentally dropped the coupon and a group of kids ran over it and then a random dog came over and pooped on it.

"NOOOOO!" Naruto cried and he dropped to his knees."Why.. why, why?" he began knocking his head on a nearby wall. While fainted Hinata still on the ground.

"...what a idiot." I face palmed in disappointment. Sakura got a video game that you can play on the playstation. I wondered what the game was.

After some hours of playing more games, everyone left and Sakura wanted me to stay behind. We sat on the couch and Sakura still had the video game she won in her hand.

"What it is?" I asked.

"This game is a 2 player story mode anime game. I want you to play it with me."

"Thats a waste of my time."I complained."I have better things to do than that."

"Please.." She puppy eyed me.

I couldn't resist."Fine only for an hour."

"Yes!" She put the game into the playstation and gave me a game controller and one for herself and we began to play. The game was very addicting we played for more than an hour. There was so much you could do in this game from making new online friends and battle monsters and get drops from then to sell to NPCs and doing quests to building and creating interior of your own house and even getting married in game. You have to be a certain level inorder to so such.

We slowly began to fall asleep as we were playing the game. What a day it has been.

** Narrator: TO BE CONTINUED... :D **

** (This one was a bit long. My fingers began to hurt so I decided to to stop it here. Lol.)**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

**Author's Note: Sorry It took me awhile to upload this one. I was kinda on lil break. **

** Narrator: So after the fantastic birthday party Sakura had, Sasuke gets up from Sakura's couch 3 am in the morning and leaves. And he was thinking as he was walking over to his house...**

**Sasuke's POV: **

"That video game was fun... I would of played more if Sakura was awake, but about the rings... I'm not ready for them... I'm not even sure if I even want to marry Sakura. *sighs* Ah well it's a bit too early for me to be thinking about this anyways." I open my door and I see Itachi cooking. "What are you making this early in the morning?" I yawned and lied down on the couch and turned on the TV.

"Nothing much.. Just a little something I hope you'd enjoy." Itachi laughs and I start to shiver. He finishes and give me tofu.

"..."I look up at him.

"I know you like rice balls... so I made a tofu with rice in it." He smiles " Go ahead try it. I guarantee you it's the best. Even ask your neighbors they enjoyed it.

I get up and look out the window and I see a plate of Itachi's tofu on Asuma's driveway and a dying cat choking out tofu. "I don't consider the cat as a neighbor.. I have a bad feeling about the tofu." I thought. I walked back and sat on the couch and I picked up the plate of tofu. "If I die Itachi... don't make my grave pretty and tell Sakura to try your tofu so we can rest in peace."

Itachi looks shocked. "Thats rude o.O I don't think it's that bad.. even Asuma's cat is enjoying it *Looks outside the window* It's even playing dead. I never knew cats could do that." He laughs.

"..." I try the tofu. "Hey this is pretty good."

"You should to try before commenting." Itachi replied.

"Yeah yeah..." I continue eating it, like it was so addicting. All of a sudden I fall over and have a serious cramp and I throw up the food. "What the f*ck is this? What did you put in this? Poison? I rather die shooting myself than eat this piece of junk." Then I fainted.

"My lil brother! Oh no! I killed him!" Itachi starts to cry.

** Narrator: Moments later...**

I woke up and I see Itachi building something.."I still have the aftertaste... Itachi what are you building?"

I see Itachi sweating like crazy then destroyed the whole thing. "Oh you're alive?. Haha... Well I have to go to work.. I'll see you later!" Itachi grabs his coat and runs out the door.

I scratch my head. "Weird.."

**Sakura's POV:**

"Ahhh" I yawned.."Oh, looks like Sasuke's gone." I get up and began to clean up the place then I pick up the box where the rings were in then open it. "Sasuke and I married? No way." Then I began to daydream and screech like the fan girls at my school would when they'd see Sasuke. " I got to put this away.. oh yeah.. I forgot to open the box my mom sent me with Sasuke." I run upstairs into my room and set the rings on my desk and began to open 1 of the boxes my mom sent me. "I hope Sasuke doesn't get mad that I didn't open it with him.." I see a letter in it and I opened it up:

_Dear Sakura,_

_Oh how I've hated you all these years, you stubborn idiot girl. Why did I give birth to a child who never talks to me? Never tells me anything about her say about school. Nothing. Listen up. I killed myself in the car accident on purpose. I WANT YOU TO SUFFER. In a few years things will be changing rapidly.. misfortune.. no money.. no home.. no love life..you will die in hell you demon child. Open the other box if you want to know how your dad died._

_ Who's hated you,_

_ Mom._

"Is this really true?.. Demon child?" I looked in my full body mirror in my room. Everything looked fine but my hair. I don't think I'm a demon. I was too scared to open the other box, but I did anyways. It had another paper:

_Dear Sakura,_

_ Your dad died because I killed him myself.. why? I never liked him. He was too kind and considerate of your feelings and what you did in school which made me mad. I killed him one night when you were 7 years old. I stabbed him countless times to make sure he was really dead. You've never seen him since you were a baby because he was on a business trip during that time. He came on the night of your birthday when you were sleeping... The necklace was the gift from him to you. I was thinking about destroying it, but since you would never see him again I decided to give it to you. About Sasuke.. he's a sweet boy.. but I assure you that he will break up with you one day. I bring misfortune and hate upon you.. please be a good child.. while you last._

_ Your mom._

"I've never knew my mom... would be like this ever in my life.." I began to cry. I walked over to my jewelry box and opened it and put on my dad's necklace. "I will never take this off nore sell it. I wish I knew more about my dad..." I fell on my knees and covered my face. "The worst birthday gift I've ever received.. it hurts more than when Sasuke calls me ugly. I can't tell Sasuke or anyone about this.."

**Narrator: So after this day... a few months pass by and it was summer. Sakura and Hinata finish the picture book and they shared it with the whole school. At the end of the day yearbooks were being given out and autographs were being taken. Sakura gives Sasuke her picture book Hinata and her made it made Sasuke's day as well as it did to Sakura's **

** There was also a end of the year party taken place at Ino's house. Ino, Hinata, and Sakura became the best of friends. They partied all night long till 5am in the morning until the neighbors got mad. **

** Sakura goes on a cruise by herself that summer;however, Sasuke wanted to come along, but Sakura denied his request and told him to have fun with Itachi the whole summer. Well Sasuke didn't have much fun as he thought he would since of course Itachi was there.**

** Some years pass by... Sakura and Sasuke are now Juniors in High school. New people arrive and new loves forms. Sakura still has her mom's note and wears her dad's necklace and she hasn't told Sasuke about the notes she received but she feels like she shouldn't tell him anything since nothing bad happened to her as it told in her mom's note. Will Sakura survive this year in high school? Or will she be down in the dumps living on the street with a broken heart, and no life? STAY IN TUNE...**

**Author's note: This Chapter was a bit short, but next time longer hopefully... I hope you enjoyed this chapter.!**


	13. Chapter 13 A new year

A New Year

**Sakura's POV: 7 am**

"RING! RING!"

"Ahhh" I stretched out my arms and turn off my alarm clock. "Time flies really fast. I'm already a junior in high school, huh?" I walk over to my full body mirror."I don't think I look any different besides me looking more ladylike." I strike some stupid poses then I laugh.

My window suddenly opens and it's Sasuke. He looks more handsome and his bangs grew out, he looks more.. mature. It also seems like our new uniforms are black and white. He then jumps into my room. I find myself staring at him.

"What are you looking at?" He poked me in the head.

"N-nothing! And why are you in my room? It's rude to enter people's homes through windows." I got mad, but he shrugged.

"You should give me more privileges around here, I'm your boyfriend after all," I got startled then I blushed. I took a glance over at the letters my mom sent me I see Sasuke walk over there to look at them, "What's this?" He's about to open it and I run over to him and take it away.

"Don't touch things that aren't yours." He had a curious look then he headed to my door.

"Hurry up and get ready, I don't want to be late on the first day because of some ugly chick can find what suits her." Then he leaves my room.

"He's always such a jerk!" I open the letters my mom gave me again and just look through it then I sigh and take a shower.

Once I got ready I go downstairs and I see Sasuke waiting for me by the door. "Sorry for the wait." I rush over to him and take his hand.

"Well you have a new record, 30 seconds off your original time." We head out my house and I lock the door.

"What? You time me?" I thought it was kind of unusual for him to time me while I get ready for school.

"Yeah? Is that a problem?"

"No.." I gripped his hand tighter and Sasuke looked at me if he were saying, 'ouch that hurts, let go of me'.

"What is it?" He asked with concern.

I lower my head, "I'm afraid that nothing will be the same for me ever, and please don't get mad at me if things do change."

Sasuke sighed then he closed his eyes. "I don't know what you're hiding from me, but I hope it's nothing important." With that it was quiet on our walk to school.

Finally, we got to school and also as well on the High school division. All of a sudden a group of fangirls broke my grip with Sasuke and they attack him. I find myself on the ground. "Ugh, those fangirls." I get up and there a board with which class we're in for this semester. It seems like I'm with everyone again and there are a few new people in my class. "Who are these people? Suigetsu, Karin, Jugo..?" Apparently we have the same teacher again as well..

I see Hinata and Ino walk by. They both grew out their hair and look really pretty. While I kept my hair short and sweet. "People really do change fast." I said.

Class has started, and we all head to our classes. And I bump into a girl with red hair.

"Sorry." I said.

"Watch it pinky." She and I headed towards the same class. "Ugh, we're in the same class?"

"By any chance, is your name Karin?"

"Yeah..." We entered the class and all the seats around Sasuke were taken. Then Karin walks over to them and cussed out at one of the girls to move away from Sasuke. She moved away fast and Karin happily sits next to Sasuke. "So what's your name? Your such a cutie." Sasuke doesn't reply to her and keeps quiet.

"Seriously fan girls these days." I said under my breathe I walk over to the sit in the far left corner of the room then someone runs into me from behind and he falls on top of me. "Ouch.. watch where you're going!" I yelled.

"Haha.. sorry. Oh you look pretty cute from his view.." The guy with white hair tinted with a light blue color says. We both get up and my face turns red. "Say, what's your name?"

"Sakura Haruno." I take a seat and he sits next to me.

"Oh? What a pretty name." No one's ever told me that, not even Sasuke. I take a glance at him and he'd not paying attention to me then I sigh. "My name is Suigetsu Hōzuki." He smiles at me and I smile back. "Your hair.. is that your natural hair color? Cause It's kind of unnatural to see such hair." He laughs. And Then I glare at him.

"I could ask you the same question. White tinted light blue hair make your look old."

"What?" Suigetsu takes out a mirror from his pocket and checks himself out.

"Can people be more weird these days?" I thought then Kakashi sensei came in the room.

"Settle down everyone. Let me take roll call" Kakashi Sensei says.

After that Kakashi lets us go around the school so we can be familiar with our directions the whole day. I get up and I walk over to Sasuke then some grabs my hand. I turn around and it was Suigetsu.

"Do you want to look around with me?" He smiled. I look back at Sasuke and he's with Naruto and he leaves the classroom. Naruto has gotten more handsome like Sasuke too. I hear people calling my name.

"Sakura!" Ino says and comes over to me Hinata is right after. They both see that this guy is holding my hand. "Oh sorry to interrupt... lets go Hinata."

"I hope they don't have the wrong idea." I thought.

"O-okay.." Hinata looks back at me and she frowns and leaves the classroom with Ino.

I look back at Suigetsu, "Sure." I try to smile, but for some reason I couldn't. Right as we were about to leave the classroom someone calls Suigetsu's name. "How many people are going to keep stopping us?" I thought. I see a guy with orange hair and he's really tall but looks nice and Karin.

"What are you doing with that ugly girl?" Karin says.

"Huh? Shes not ugly, at least thats what I think." Suigetsu gives me a disturbing stare and I turn around the other direction.

"Anyways. There's this cute guy named Sasuke and he's soo hot. I think I'll make him mine." Karin says. I don't say anything although Sasuke is my boyfriend. "Come on Jugo. Lets find Sasuke."

"Ok.." He replies and Karin stops for a second.

"Suigetsu, come here for a minute..." He walks over there and she whispers something in his ear then she smiles evilly and walks away with Jugo.

"Gosh that Karin, I hate her. Hey lets go." We walk off and we explored a lot of new things then we find the gym it was huge, but the lights were out.

"Hmm.. I can't see anything in here." I tripped on something the next thing I knew I felt someone's breathe. Breathing on top of me. "Suigetsu?"

"Sorry, your a bit too cute," He pulls out something from his pocket and it was shinny. A knife? "too cute to live.. It's Karin's orders. She thinks you have something to do with Sasuke."

I gasp then I slap him across the face sending him flying a couple feet from me. "Then why were you trying to be nice to me earlier?" I asked then he gets up at the same time as me and he rubs his face.

"Well... I just felt like it." He laughs.. he walks up to me slowly while I back up at the wall. I felt my back to the wall.

"Stay away from me!" I throw a punch at him then he catches it, and he puts the blade at my throat.

"I'll let you live under one condition.."

"..."

"Break up with Sasuke and become mine." He has a huge smirk on his face.

"How do you know we're together?" I asked with confusion.

"Rumors, and it seems like they're true." He presses the blade on my throat.

I close my eyes, "I'm done for.."

"Well.. what do you say? I'll give you one minute. If you don't say anything by then.."

"It's not like Sasuke will come for me.. I wish I wasn't born..." I close my eyes and began to think hard, "Fine."

"Alrighty then," He slips the knife into his pocket and I sigh in relief. "You have to obey my orders since you agreed to me."

I look up at him, "What is it?"

"You never speak to Sasuke, otherwise his life will be in danger."

"No... Why? Why would you do such!" He doesn't say anything and walks towards the door.

"You'll find out sooner or later.."

**Narrator: Meanwhile, Hinata and Ino find Sasuke and Naruto and Hinata tells Sasuke that there was a boy holding Sakura's hand.**

** Sasuke's POV:**

"I hope you don't get mad with her.." Hinata says. I run off looking for Sakura.

"He's worried alright." Ino put her hands on her hips.

I walk around the school looking for her, then I hear some noises in the Gym. I walk over there and open the door.

"Looks like I got caught." The guy says he says then he leaves walking past me.

"Sakura, are you alright?" He comes over to me. She looks over by the gym door windows and then frowns.

"I'm sorry Sasuke, I'm breaking up with you." Tears run down her cheek.

"Huh? Why?" I was shocked.

"..." She runs away out the gym doors and I could hear her crying.

"What happened...?"

**Narrator: And so the next day.**

I walk over to Sakura's house and ring the doorbell, but she doesn't answer. I wanted to know why she broke up with me. So I go around her house and climb up to her window. She wasn't there.

"She must of gone to school already.." I go back home and ask Itachi to give me a ride to school.

It was quite the whole time in the car. Itachi then broke the silence.

"So.. Hows you and Sakura?"

"She broke up with me." Itachi almost crashed into the car in front of us, "Watch where you're going!" I shouted at him.

"My bad... Why did she break up with you?"

"That's what I'm trying to figure out.. she won't talk to me." Itachi then pulls over by our school and I come out from the car.

"Just a second, don't go anywhere." He then pulls out a note and some fresh baked cookies.

"What's this for?"

"Give them to her for me. Tell her that I can be a better man than you can for her."

"In your dreams. Besides, your gay." I throw the baked plate of cookies in his face.

"Ouch! It's hot!"

"Anyways, I'm leaving." Itachi grabs my shoulder.

"Wait."

"What now?" I complained. He pulls out an empty card and gives it to me.

"Write what you want to say to her in here then give it to a friend of hers you can trust." I began to write.

"I never thought I would say this in a million years Itachi, but.."

"?"

"You're the best big brother a younger brother could ever have." I hug him and leave.

Itachi began to cry. "He grows up so fast." Then he drives off.

I walk into the school and the first thing I see is Sakura sitting on a bench next to that same guy I saw yesterday.. I believe his name is Suigetsu. Sakura sees me and her eyes widened but then she looks away. Suigetsu turns around and sees it's me then takes Sakura and walks off. "What's his problem? And what's he doing with Sakura?"

Later class starts and I look over at Sakura from time to time.

**Sakura's POV:**

"So class, we're going to be doing the play Romeo and Juliet and this counts for your grade. You're all going to act it out. The whole play and you all have assigned parts. So let me pass it out to you."

"Sigh..." I look out the window then Suigetsu taps my shoulder and I look over in grief.

"I hope I'm Romeo and your Juliet. It would be perfect." The thought of that disgusted me.

"You wish." Kakashi passes out my part to me and I get my part and I see I'm Juliet. "No way... then whose Romeo-"

"Noo! Sensei there must be a mistake! Why am I Rosaline?"

"There's no mistakes. I went over this twice. Complain again and your grade will be a d in this class." Kakashi said. Karin grumbled some words under her breath and went on with the part. Ino and Hinata came over to me.

"What part do you have Sakura? I'm lady Capulet." Ino says.

"I'm the nurse." Then says Hinata.

"I'm Juliet."

"No way! Since I'm lady Capulet.. I'll be your mom! This is so cool! And Hinata she's the Nurse so we're basically all going to practice together." Ino yelled out. Sasuke looks over at me and smiles.

"I wonder was Sasuke has." Ino wondered. "I'll go ask." She walks over to Sasuke. And I put my head down on my desk.

"Say Sakura, what's been going on lately? I mean you've never talked to me in a while so I'm kind of worried." Hinata rubs my back.

"I want you 2 to come to my house tonight, please. We're having a sleepover." I say.

"What for?"

I whisper into Hinata's ear. "I'll talk about it there." And Hinata nods and Ino comes back.

"Sakura, Sasuke Romeo!" Ino says. I dropped my mouth open and thought of all the bad things that could happen. "Isn't that great?"

"Sure.."

Later it was lunch and Suigetsu wants me to sit next to him, so I do.

"So your Juliet? Huh?" I nod, "Too bad I'm not Romeo, I found out thats what Sasuke is. I'm the Prince."

"Oh." I began to eat my lunch with no interest in his conversation.

**Sasuke's POV: **

"Everyone is sitting here but Sakura..." I thought.

"Hey Sasuke! Why isn't Sakura sitting here and with that guy, Suigetsu?" Naruto tries to get my attention.

"Shut up. I'm thinking." I look over at Hinata and thought she could do the job. "Hinata, come here." She comes over to me.

"W-what is it?" I give her a card and Naruto's eyes dilated."

"That better be what I think it is!" Naruto said. I gave him the most deadly stare I've even given anyone.

"Oh isn't it such a nice day?" Naruto says.

"Anyways, Hinata. Give this to Sakura for me." She nods and goes to give the letter to her right as Suigetsu leaves. "Phew." I thought.

**Sakura's POV:**

I see Hinata walking over to me and gives me a card. "It's from Sasuke." She says and then she leaves.

I was so excited so I opened it and it read:

_Hey Sakura, I'm not sure what's going on and why you won't talk to me. Did you break up with me just to be with Suigetsu? I bet you did since I was rude to you most of the time. Don't worry, it's not like I need you or anything... I'll find someone else that likes me. I just can't believe why you would do such._

I just put the letter on the lunch table and stare at it. "Is this what I deserve?" I said. I get up and walk over to Sasuke. And tap him on the shoulder and he turns around.

"What do you want?" I was so angry at him that he would assume things like that. I was just trying to save him.

I punch him in the face and he falls over. And he has a bloody nose. Everyone in the cafeteria gasps.

"What did you do that for?" He pinched his nose trying to stop the bleeding.

"You son of a b*tch." And I walk out of the cafeteria and cried in the girls bathroom.

**Sasuke's POV:**

I see this girl with red hair and she walks over to me. "Oh are you okay?" She gives me tissues and walks me over to the Nurses office. Then we both sit down on the bed in there when the nurse heads out for a bit.

"I'm really sorry that girl Sakura punched you, who knows what go into her." She shook her head in disappointment. I glared at her and she jumps. "Well um.. My name is Karin. I'd like to become good friends with you." She smiles. But I just stare at her.

"I don't need friends like you." I walk out from the Nurses office.

**Karin's POV:**

"He's a hard one to get... I wonder how Sakura managed.."

**Sakura's POV:**

Later during the day I set up for the sleepover that Ino and Hinata said we're going to have. I was really depressed this evening.

The doorbell rings and I go to answer it.

"Sakura! You better explain all you're hiding from us!" Ino was so angry. She was wearing her pj's along with Hinata, and they had all of their school stuff for tomorrow with them.

"Sorry... Come on in." We sat in the living room in our sleeping bags. The tv was turned off and I put some snacks off to the side. And it was tense in here, especially with Ino.

"So Sakura, why were you with Suigetsu and not with Sasuke during lunch? And why did you punch him? Did you 2 break up?" Ino was asking too many questions.

"Um.. I was with Suigetsu at lunch because he asked me to join him. There's a reason for that though! I promise! I also as well punch Sasuke in the face because of what he wrote to me. I'll show you guys that too. And yes.. I broke up with him."

"Why did you break up with Sasuke?" Hinata asked.

"Well on the first day Suigetsu threaten me with a knife. He placed it at my throat and gave me 2 options, whether to break up with Sasuke or to die. Karin is behind of all of this stuff.. She wants Sasuke to herself, but I haven't said anything. Oh here guys," I gave them the note that Hinata gave me at lunch from Sasuke for them to read it. Hinata covers her mouth and Ino rages with anger.

"Well that girl is something else... I can tell you that. But I can't believe Sasuke would say such.. thats not like him at all."

"I know." The whole evening I told them everything, but one thing. Which was about my mom's letter. I'm not sure that had to do with anything. I clenched onto my emerald necklace my dad gave me. It was about 10pm when the conversation finished. And everyone got snug up into their sleeping bags.

"Don't worry Sakura.. If you ever need anything. Please always come to us first. And I mean it."

"We care for you Sakura, and we're your friend." I began to cry then all of a sudden I choked out blood, "Are you okay?" Hinata and Ino got up.

"I'm fine..*coughs coughs* I just have a tickle in my throat, that's all." Then I coughed out some more blood.

"Hinata, call the Hospital!" Ino cried.

**Narrator: The next day... 3pm**

I find myself in the hospital beds once again. I get up. "Why does this happen to me all the time?" I was so mad at myself. I walked over to the window. "Sasuke won't come to see me.." Someone knocks on my door.

"Come in." And Suigetsu comes in with flowers. "Suigetsu.. how'd you know?"

"Rumors.."I had a strange feeling that rumors about me we're from Ino. She has a big mouth and likes to blabber things out.

He came up to me and gave me the flowers. "Get better soon, 'kay?" He kissed me on the forehead and he leaves. I put my hand on my forehead and blushed.

"Whats things feeling?" I put the flowers on the desk beside my bed.

Someone knocks on the door again. "Come in."It was Ino and Hinata.

"Are you alright?" Hinata comes over to me and checked my temperature

"I'm fine.. I promise!" I didn't want Hinata to worry. I looked over at Ino. She had her arms crossed.

"Ino... what's up?" I asked in confusion.

Ino looks at me from the corner from her eye. "I got a referral for starting a fight... with Karin."

"But why? Why did you do that Ino?"

"For a friend, thats why I did it. I beat her up really good. It seems like she'll have a broken arm for a lil while."

I had a huge smile on my face, "Thanks Ino."

"S-sorry to break the happiness, but this is important. Sasuke has been being friendly with Karin at school lately." Hinata and Ino lower their heads.

"It's alright. It's not like I even like him anyways!" I laughed then I slowly stopped.

"You have to practice your parts with him Sakura for Romeo and Juliet play we're going to have by the end of this semester." Hinata says. She was right too. If I don't Sasuke's and my grades will be messed up. And also this is the only thing we are ever even doing in school... practicing our play parts.. for about 3 months and a half.. and it's the whole thing of Romeo and Juliet.

"You're right... I'll be leaving the hospital tomorrow. Let's practice our parts from now on.. okay?"

"Alright Sakura." Ino says and Hinata just smiles.

**Narrator: So that's it for this chapter. We'll see what happens next time...!**


	14. Chapter 14 Practice Makes Better

Practice makes Better

**Sakura's POV: 9 am at school**

It's been 6 weeks since we've been assigned to our parts in _Romeo and Juliet_. It's almost Thanksgiving and I memorized most of all my parts with everyone, but Sasuke. I can't talk to him, after what I did to him. I punched him in the face. I bet he really hates me now.. I wonder why Karin is putting me thru all of this trouble. He's also Karin's boyfriend by the thought of that wanted to make me throw up...

I sighed, then looked at my parts assigned for _Romeo and Juliet._ "I'm Juliet.."

"Listen up class." Kakashi Sensei said. Beside him was a pale skinned skinny guy. He had black hair and eyes like Sasuke. He looks a lot like Sasuke if you ask me. "This is Sai and he'll be joining our class." Everyone in the room began rumors about this Sai, how he looked a lot like Sasuke and more. It kind of annoyed me. "You make take a seat behind Sakura. Please raise your hand Sakura." I raised my hand and he walked up to me. Then starred at me for a while.

"What is it?" I asked.

"...nothing. Nice to meet you." He smiled and took a seat behind me.

"He's definitely different from Sasuke." I thought.

"Sakura do you mind helping out Sai for the rest of the day?" Asked Kakashi Sensei.

"No.. not at all." I broke out a sweat.

"Great. And Sai, today we're just doing _Romeo and Juliet_ for the whole semester. You can be.." Kakashi looks through his papers. Then he pulls out a smile. "You're going to be Count Paris." I thought it was the end of the world for me.. Sai as Count Paris? He even looks somewhat like Sasuke. Kakashi then left our class.

I slumped down in my seat then I see a note on my arm. It reads: _From Suigetsu. _I open it up.

_Hey Sakura I'm breaking up with you. The only reason why I got together with you was to separate you from Sasuke. You're pretty cute by the way._

_ -Suigetsu_

I looked over at Suigetsu and the note burned in my hand. He was terrified. I let out a deep breathe. "So you're one of Karin's minions huh?" I twitched at the statement.

"Yeah.. what of it?" I got up from my seat and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt. I knew the whole class was watching, but I didn't care. "What are you gonna do? Afraid to punch me? You big pussy."

I throw my fist towards his face but then someone stops it. "Huh?" I look to the side and it was Sai.

"Isn't better if we all become friends?" It looked like he had a fake smile on his face. I let go of Suigetsu and left the classroom. Hinata, Ino, and Sai went after me. I sat outside in the courtyard on a bench. Ino, Sai, and Hinata surrounded me.

"What do you guys want?" I said in a pissed off tone.

"S-sakura.. the way you acted earlier. What happened?"

"Suigetsu broke up with me... He works for Karin apparently."

"I got the perfect idea" Says Ino. She whispers into my ear.

I broke a sweat. "This will get me in trouble, Ino."

She put her hands on her hips. "How else are you gonna get back at her?" I knew there were a lot of options, but I felt like this one would work effectively.

"Alright," I looked over at Sai. "I'm sorry Sai, I can't help you out today. Say Ino, can you show Sai around the school for me and help him out with memorizing his parts?"

"No problem, I got your back. I'd love to any day with this hottie." She grabbed Sai's arm." Let's go!" And with that she left.

"Come one Hinata. We're going to start a fight with Karin." I took out a piece of paper and a pen from my pocket. I began to write then I gave it to Hinata. "Give this to Karin for me."

"Okay.. I just hope you don't get hurt Sakura."

"It's alright... I'm not really going to fight her. I just want to talk." She nodded and left the courtyard while I waited.

**Sasuke's POV:**

I wrapped my arm around Karin and we left the classroom. Hinata was standing in front of us.

"This is for you Karin." Hinata gave the note to Karin and she went back inside the classroom.

"What does this b*tch want now?" She opens the note, "So that's how she wants to play? Sorry Sasuke. Can you wait out here for me? I need to take care of some business."

"..." She left into the courtyard and I see Sakura out there. I wasn't sure what she was planning to do with Karin. I just watched.

**Sakura's POV:**

Karin steps into the courtyard and she stands right in front of me while I'm sitting down.

"So what do you want b*tch?"

I closed my eyes then I opened them. "We need to talk."

"We have nothing to talk about! If it's about Sasuke, then no." She looked like she was about to fight me, but I stayed calm.

"Why would you do all of this to me? Are you trying to make me suffer? Suffer the life that is not fair? Why only me?" Tears ran down my face. Karin punched me in the stomach.

"Bingo! Sasuke was mine to begin with. I can't let anyone take me away from me. Not even you. If you suffer, it's not like I care." I spat some blood at her face. She became furious. "Why you little..!" She punched me in the face and I fell on the ground and she began to kick me. "Why won't you fight back?" She said every word in between each kick.

"Because.. I just want to talk." She was gonna do the final blow at me then Sasuke held her back.

"What are you doing Karin?" Sasuke's eyes widened when he saw me then he payed attention back to Karin.

"Nothing.. just showing her a piece of my mind."

"Let's go." He put his arm around Karin's waist and left the courtyard with her. I put a hand on my chest and clenched it.

"Sasuke..."

Later I came out from the nurse's office with a bandage around my head and some on my stomach. I went back to Kakashi Sensei's classroom and everyone looked at me. I took a seat then looked out the window. "I wish I could just drop dead. This life.. it's suffocating to see Sasuke. He never talks to me anymore. I just get thrown around beat up all the time. I'm tired of going to the hospital. I don't want to be toyed with anymore."

"Sakura," I turn around and Sai gives me a note. I open it:

_Want to come over to my house today? We can practice our parts? Since it seems like you're too busy now._

I look up at Sai and smiled. "Sure."

Later this day Sai walks with me over to my house. I forgot to check the mail so I run down to my mail box and I received 2 letters. "I wonder what this is about."

"We can open it later once we get to my house."

"Alright." So we walk to his house. When we arrived. His house was like a house meant for 2 people. Nothing much. It was simple and I liked it.

"Sorry this is really much compared to your house." He pulls out a chair for me and I sit on it and he sits next to me.

"It's alright." I look around at the walls and I see lots of paintings. "So do you like art.. since I see a lot of paintings."

"Yeah."

"Thats nice... I wish I could do something like that." I admired his paintings a lot, "Do you have any parents?"

"No.." He kind of put his head down. I felt like I said something that I shouldn't have said.

"Sorry. Anyways, let's practice our parts." I smiled at him and so we began. We practice for 2 hours then we stopped.

"Oh I need to open these letters." I open the first one and I read it out loud:

_Sorry, we're going to tear down your house as of from tomorrow evening._

"What the..." I open the next letter:

_We gave all the money in your mom's bank account to charity. Your balance in your savings is : 0$ _

I put my head down on Sai's table and I began to laugh. "This must be a joke.. that's it a joke..!" Sai came over to me and hugged me. "Why is this happening to me?" I was sobbing on Sai's shoulder.

"You can live with me. Don't worry. It won't be a bother." he rubbed my back.

"No.. I can't. I don't want to be a burden."

"It's fine." Sai is so nice... nicer than Sasuke.

"Thank you.. really." I put on a sadish smile on my face. Sai then walked me half way

back to my house.

"Bring your stuff. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Okay." I waved him bye then I walked off. I came to a halt at the path to where it leads to Sasuke's favorite view of Konoha. I looked up at the sky and it began to drizzle. I walked into the forest and finally got to the top. I see Sasuke sitting down at this favorite view and I hear some weeping.

"Sasuke's.. crying? I never knew he cries." I thought. I just stood there and before I knew it he turned around and he saw me. His eyes were teary and my heart pumped blood a thousand miles per hour. The rain grew heavier and heavier. He stood up and walked passed me.

"If you stay here any longer, you'll catch a cold." He walked away.

"Sasuke!" I heard him stop. "Why won't you talk to me? What's your problem?" I cried.

There was a moment of silence. "Why don't you talk to me? The problem is you. You never said anything when you broke up with me, you just ran away. I thought.. I thought we were family." Then I heard him walk away. He footsteps became faint and more faint then until I didn't hear it at all. I fell to the ground on my knees.

"Sasuke... I'm sorry! This is all my fault. I.. I loved you.. I should've told you." I cried and cried for the whole night then I fell asleep in the dampness of the grass.

** Narrator: This is it for this chapter. This is kind of depressing. I almost cried myself re-reading this ;-; I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Until next time. We'll see what happens during Sakura's weekend. =^.^= !**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

**Narrator: Sasuke sleep walks out of his house 5 in the morning on a Saturday and he walks and down the road. He walks all the way to his favorite view and then sleeps there..**

**Sasuke's POV:**

"Why is it so cold?" I rub my eyes and wake up and I see Sakura sleeping on the ground. Then I realized where I was. "What the- How'd I get here? What's she doing sleeping out here? I thought I told her to go home." I put Sakura on my back and walked her back home into her room.

I look around in her room then see the same 2 papers on her desk that she told me not to touch. "I seriously wonder what she's hiding from me.." I leave her house and walk back home to sleep in my bed.

Later it was 7 am. I woke up to the smell of Itachi making breakfast. I snuck outside and walked over to Sakura's house and looked from outside of her living room window. "What's she doing packing her stuff? Is she moving?" I wondered.

"I guess everything's set. Too bad Sasuke won't talk to me." She frowned then went to go put on her shoes.

"Eavesdropper..." A heard a noise from behind me.. I turned around slowly and it was Itachi. His eyes looked as if he wanted to kill me really bad. I screamed and covered my mouth.

"What are you doing here?" I stammered.

"I could ask you the same thing." He smirked.

I grunted and looked back through the window, "I think Sakura's moving." Itachi was shocked.

"Well I'll go ask her." Before I knew it Itachi was already ringing the doorbell.

"Noo.. don't!" I ran and hid into the nearest bush I saw. Sakura opened the door.

"Hi Itachi, what brings you here this morning?" She was still wearing her pj's.

"Oh, nothing really.. are you moving?"

"Yeah, well I'm moving to a friends house. The thing is that my house is going to be teared down. I can't live here anymore." She sighed, "Is Sasuke there? I need to talk to him."

Itachi thinks for a moment then glances at me from the corner of his eye into the bush I was hiding in. I give him the look that tells him 'if you tell her I'm here I'll personally kill you'. Chills went down Itachi's back and looked back at Sakura."He's not here at the moment."

"Oh.. but tell him that I'm tried of his ignorant attitude towards me and-" I got of the bush to confront her. "S-sasuke!" She almost fell backwards.

"I don't like you anymore. So what if I ignore you. What do I care? I've never had a thing for you, and I never will ever." Sakura's eye became teary and I stormed off back into my house and ran upstairs into my room and locked the door. I fell down with my back still against my door and hugged my knees close to my chest. "Did I just say that?"

A few weeks later it was thanksgiving day. I invited Karin over to come later to my house. Itachi wanted me to invited Sakura over, but I couldn't bring myself to call her.. since I still had her number on my cell phone. I heard from Hinata and Ino that she hasn't been coming to school lately since she's been working double. I don't know why she would do that to herself but she looked tired everyday I saw her. I'm not sure even why I still cared for her even though she broke up with me... It's not like we had a thing for each other.. did we?

"Sasuke go take Karin out for a walk or something once you get to her house, don't forget to pick up Sakura." Itachi was busy cooking the turkey and preparing other foods.

"But-"

"No buts, now go." He pushed me out of the house. And I sulked on my way to Karin's house. She lives near Sai, where Sakura is staying at.

Once I got to Karin's house I knocked on the door. She opened the door and she looked really pretty wearing a red mini skirt and a brown duffle coat. She wrapped her arms around me and we left her house. "So are we going out or something?" She gleamed into my eyes and I looked away from her.

"Yeah, but we need to go to Sai's house first."

"What for?"

"I need to pick up Sakura."

"Why her? I thought you liked me! I won't let that girl take you away from me." I looked into Karin's eyes warning her not to do anything stupid.

We walked to Sai's house to pick up Sakura. Sai's house was a simple small light blue house. I liked it. We walked up the door steep and I rang the doorbell. Sai answered the door.

"Oh good morning." Sai smiled, I couldn't help but to smile back, "Do you need something?"

"I came to pick Sakura up. Tell her that she needs to get ready to go."

"Okay. You guys can come in and take a seat anywhere." We walked in and Sai went up the stairs.

I took a seat on the blue couch, Karin sat next to me so that our legs were touching. She walked her fingers up from my chest to my lips. "Sasuke.." She said seductively. I smirked and she drew her face near mines and kissed me for a few seconds and lets go. "I love you." She rested her head on my shoulder and I put my hand on her hand.

"... I do too." Before I knew it Sai came back with Sakura. The first thing that hit me was that she was wearing a brown cat mask. I just hoped that wasn't her way of attracting people nowdays. She as well wore brown skinny jeans, some red sneakers and wore a red plaid shirt with a pink scarf.

"I couldn't get the mask off of her, she wanted to wear it really bad.." Sai said in disappointment.

I scratched my head and got up from the couch. "Well lets go." We walked out the door as together and Sai said bye.

I felt like a dark aura from Sakura behind was haunting Karin and I as we talked. Sakura hasn't said a word since we left the house. Karin was just flirting with me and I flirted back. I bet that was torturing Sakura. Every now and then she would sigh and Karin would get irritated.

Karin whispered into my ear. "Why don't you trick her and drop her off somewhere." She pulled the collar of my shirt close to her. " I just want it to be just the 2 of us."

I pulled myself away from Karin. "That's enough Karin. If you don't like having her here, you can either go home or shut up." She scowled and we walked to the movies. I bought both Karin and Sakura tickets. We entered the movie theaters and we sat down in the middle. Not much people were here but we still watched the movie.

During the movie Sakura finally spoke for the first time. "I need to go use the restroom." She then left. 2 papers from her pocket dropped onto her seat. I was tempted at times to take a look, but I didn't.

About 2 hours later the movie ended and Sakura hasn't returned. I took the 2 papers from Sakura's seat and put them into my pocket. We searched the movie theaters and then went outside.

"I wonder where Sakura has gone to?" I said.

"Who knows. She probably left since she doesn't like you anyways." Karin shrugged.

"..." Karin took out her cell phone from her jacket pocket and called someone.

"Hi, hows the job going? Did you take her to the destination I wanted? Good, good. Yeah. Thanks, bye."

"Who was that?"

She shoved her cell phone back into her pocket. "Some old friends. Anyways, where are we gonna go?" The conversation seemed suspicious.

"Well lets go back to my house. I'm bored already."

"Okay!" She grabbed my arm and we went off.

**Sakura's POV:**

_I came out from the restroom and 2 men jumped me. It looked like it was Suigetsu and Jugo. They tied me up and put me in the back of trunk and we drove off. I didn't know where we were going. I was scared._

I heard the car trunk open. Jugo picked me up and put me over his shoulder. He then closed the trunk and followed Suigetsu.

"Where are you guys taking me?" I demanded.

"Shut up, will ya?" Suigetsu replied. We ended up in a dark alley and Jugo set me down. "You're gonna die here. Karin's order." They walked off.

"Wait!" I shouted at them. They stopped and turned around. "Why do you guys work for Karin?"

They didn't answer, then Suigetsu said, "Life is boring.. So I wanted some fun. That's all." He stuck out his tongue at me and left me there.

"Fun? You've gotta be kidding me." My arms and legs were still tied up and I basically couldn't do anything. I could barely reach my cell phone in my back pocket. Then I saw a little brown dog coming near me. It was growling; I got frightened. "Please don't hurt me!" I thought it was probably because of the mask that I was still wearing.

"Grrr." The dog came closer and sniffed me out. I closed my eyes thinking it would tear me to pieces and then it barked cheerfully.

"Oh.." I couldn't pet it's head, since my arms were tied up. "Hey boy, can you untie these ropes for me?" The dog barked as if it knew what I mean't and began to chew the rope. I think I've made a new furry little friend.

**Sasuke's POV:**

We got to my house. I opened the door and Itachi was there. Everything was set up. All the food on the dinning table and I was about ready to eat.

"Oh Hi Sasuke." Itachi looked around as if something was missing, "Where's Sakura?"

Karin had a stiff look on her face as if she knew something. "Dunno. We went to the movies theaters with her. She said that she was going to use the restroom and she hasn't come back..." I said.

"Did you ever have the feeling that something might of happened to her?" Itachi took some mashed potatoes with a spoon and flicked it onto my nose. I became furious and began to chase him around the dinning table.

"Looks like you 2 enjoy have a good relationship with each other." Karin covered her mouth with both of her hands and chuckled.

"You can say that again. I love my little brother so much, and if he were to leave me one day I'd-" I socked Itachi if the face and he collapsed on the ground.

"Shut up." I walked over to Karin and grabbed her hand. "C'mon. We're going to look for Sakura."

She complained."But.. on the news it said there is going to be a storm tonight and-"

I tighten my grip with Karin's hand. "I feel like you know where Sakura is.. and you have something to do with her." Karin gasped at that statement. I knew I was right, "Start talking."

Karin didn't complain and began to talk. After she finished I was so mad at her. I threw my hand at her and she closed her eyes then I halted at her cheeks, "Get out of my house before I woop yer a**. I hate filthy rodents like you." That was my way of saying we're over; she cursed at me and ran out of my house. I changed my clothes before I stepped out to be prepared for the weather. It was snowing hard outside once I stepped out. I knew I had to hurry to Sakura's location really fast. Someone embraced me in their arms from behind and a hand tilted my head up. I saw Itachi's eerie look on his face. I almost fainted.

"You know I can give you a lift." I didn't deny, although I hate riding in the car with him. We got into the car and once Itachi left the our neighborhood, there was traffic already on the road and a snow storm came in fast making everything seem already like a winter wonderland. "This is going to be fun." Itachi laughed and I grumbled. I hated the snow. It was cold, wet and just not fun.

"It's going to take forever... come on Itachi! There has to be another direction? A shortcut?" I looked up at him pleading. Itachi sighed.

"There's always jumping off the cliff method." He suggested, "I've never taken that route before though-"

"No." It was hopeless. I knew it was gonna take for days in this traffic. It was moving as slow as snails. My cell phone rang and it happened to be Naruto calling me, I answered.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hey teme! I haven't called you in a while, so I decided to call you. What's up?"

"Nothing much... you?"

"I'm eating ramen right now. Did you know they have turkey flavored ones too? I'm eating that kind,it tastes soo good-" I hung up on him. I didn't want to anymore hungry than I already was. My phone rang again, this time it was Ino. I answered.

"Sasuke, I feel like I need to tell you this, although Sakura told me not to tell you anything."

She got my attention, "What is it?" She talked about things I've never heard before from Sakura. And how on the first day why she broke up with me. Karin is a jerk.. no I'm the biggest jerk of all for not letting myself listen to her. I was probably too angry to even talk to her at times. "Thats about it.. Sasuke? Were you even listening?"

"Oh, I was, sorry."

"No problem. Well talk to you later. I'm enjoying Thanksgiving right now."

"Yeah." I hung up. I almost forgot about the 2 papers in my pocket. I took them out and decided to read them. It was a note from her mom. A curse? My eyes widened then I tore the papers up in rage.

"What's wrong Sasuke?" Itachi asked.

"We have to hurry to Sakura."

"I'm doing the best I can, you're gonna have to sit tight for a while."

"Can we just ditch the car for now and walk on foot? You can always get a new one. Besides we haven't moved anywhere for 20 minutes!" I complained then got out of the car and waited for Itachi to get out.

"You're always too impatient." Itachi got out of the car and we began to walk. It was much quicker this way since we passed a ton of cars. "Now my car is going to be towed." Itachi whined.

I ignored him and asked him something I've haven't done in since I was a little kid. "Itachi.. can you give me a piggyback ride? I don't like walking in the snow.. It makes my feet feel cold." I lowered my head so he wouldn't see my stupid expression on my face. He walked right in front of me and kneeled down. I got up on top on him and so we went on.

"After a few miles, you want to go to a hotel and rest.. and do some stuff? You know.."

"No, you perverted jerk." I rested my head on his shoulder with my arms wrapped around his neck and I fell asleep.

**Sakura's POV:**

The snow rapidly began to fall everywhere. "What the- snow?" I looked up into the the sky and it was grey. "Just perfect.." the little brown dog was almost done with the rope tied on my arms. Then I broke free. "Wow. It feels nice to be able to feel my hands again." I stretched out my arms as I got up

"Woof!" the dog barked and wagged its tail.

"Thanks, sorry I don't have anything to give you." I patted the dog on its head. "I'm not even sure where I should go." I pulled out my phone from my pocket and it was dead. I realized I forgot to charge my phone last night. Now I can't call anyone to help pick me up. I stuffed the cell phone back into my pocket and fell down on the white ground with my back against the brick wall. I let out a brief sigh and closed my eyes.

The dog whined and I could feel it hop onto my lap. I opened my eyes and smiled at the dog behind my mask."I'm sorry." And I fell asleep.


	16. Chapter 16 Digging

Digging

**Narrator: As from last chapter, Sakura was jumped by Suigetsu and Jugo and they dropped her off in a dark alley. Sasuke realized that Karin was behind the mess with Sakura's disappearance and he broke up with her that same day. Sasuke is now on the look for Sakura in this heavy snow storm...**

** Sasuke's POV:**

"Ugh.." I rubbed my eyes and I still find Itachi walking. "Itachi, you don't have to go this far, is it midnight or something?" I yawned, and looked up into the dark sky. Tons of snow was falling. Just thinking about it made me shiver. Tighten my grip around Itachi neck.

"Sasuke... You're choking me.."

"Oh," I let loose a bit, "Sorry."

"There's a hotel over there." He points to the direction of the hotel, I could barely see it through this thick snow. "We can rest there and later we can go find Sakura."

"But-"

"I need to rest, I don't know how many miles I've been walking for. Unless you want to piggyback ride me." He put me down and tried to go on my back. I stepped to the side and he fell face flat in the snow.

"Hah, in your dreams." I walked off into the direction where Itachi said the hotel would be.

"Wait, Sasuke!" He yelled, "Why did my mother give birth to such a heartless child."

"Hey I heard that!" I looked back and he was smiling as if nothing happened.

A few minutes later we arrived at the hotel. Itachi was able to get a room, and surprisingly it was the last room that was taken. I felt sorry for all the other people outside who wanted to rest in the hotel, but finders keepers.

Once we got into our room the first thing I did was take off all my clothes and took a nice warm bath... "Sasuke hurry up!" Itachi was banging on the door.

"I just got in, wait your turn!" I replied. It was quiet for a long time after Itachi banged on the door. I thought something happened to him. I quickly got out of the bath and dried myself and wrapped a towel around my waist. "Itachi.." I find him half naked on the bed we were sharing half naked. I sweat dropped. "Well now I cannot sleep in that bed, he already infected it." I said sullenly.

I left the hotel moments later to go find Sakura on my own. I couldn't wait a minute longer.

I wandered around outside knowing she would be somewhere around here. I happened to run into a little brown dog, "Hey.. wait a minute. This is my dog." I kneeled down and scratched the dog's ear. "I wonder what Itachi did you you."

"Woof!" The dog ran away from me and then is suddenly paused because it knew I wasn't following it. It came back and tried pulling me along by my pant leg.

"Is something wrong?" The dog barked again and I just followed it. We ended up in a dark alley. The further we went the darker it got, "Where are we?"

The dog whimpered and began to walk slow onto a huge pile of snow against an icy brick wall. It began to dig out the snow in that area, "Is something there?"

"Woof!" The dog moved back as I came up and unburied the snow it began to reveal pink hair. I went further in and I see the same mask Sakura was wearing the other day.

"Noo.. this can't be it." I finished unburying the snow and it was Sakura. She her hands looked so pale, I reached my hand towards the mask and I slowly took it off. Her face looked anemic, no expression. It looked like she was sleeping.

"Wake up Sakura. Sleepy time is over." I patted her face. No response. "I said wake up!" I checked her pulse but there was nothing.

I hugged her in my arms, she was cold as ice. She didn't try to push me away from her, what have I done?

_**You're as cold as ice**_

_**You're willing to sacrifice our love**_

"What the f*ck." I release Sakura from my embrace and I glance back see Itachi looking all pimp and has a radio on his right shoulder playing that song and nodding his head to the beat.

_**You never take advice**_

_**Someday you'll pay the price, I know**_

_**I've seen it before, it happens all the time**_

_**(Oooh-oooh) You're closing the door you leave the world behind**_

_**You're digging**_

_**for gold, you're throwing away**_

_**(Aaah-aaah) A fortune in feelings but someday you'll pay the pri-**_

I throw my shoe at Itachi's radio and I became teary eyed.

He jumped back and the radio exploded into flames,"You broke my radio! Oh.." Itachi went to go comfort me.

"You're making feel bad Itachi!" I cried. He hugged me in his arms, "And why is our dog here by the way?" I wiped away my tears.

Itachi laughed bitterly, "The other day I went grocery shopping for thanksgiving dinner with him and it happened to run away from me." I glared at Itachi and beat him with a stick.

"I. Got. It. For. My. Birthday. And. You. Let. It. Run. Away." I said each word between each time I striked Itachi. I was furious.

"I'm sorry! Ouch!"

** Narrator: Lol... well we'll see what happens next chapter.. **


	17. Chapter 17 My Juliet

My Juliet

**Author's Note: Sorry took me some time to upload this one. I hope you guys aren't sad ;-;**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of Naruto and _Romeo and Juliet_. I forgot to point that out earlier. Heehee..**

**Narrator: So since I'm too lazy to sum up what happen last chapter... here's a preview of what happened towards the end of the last chapter:**

I hugged her in my arms, she was cold as ice. She didn't try to push me away from her, what have I done?

_**You're as cold as ice**_

_**You're willing to sacrifice our love**_

"What the f*ck." I release Sakura from my embrace and I glance back see Itachi looking all pimp and has a radio on his right shoulder playing that song and nodding his head to the beat.

_**You never take advice**_

_**Someday you'll pay the price, I know**_

_**I've seen it before, it happens all the time**_

_**(Oooh-oooh) You're closing the door you leave the world behind**_

_**You're digging**_

_**for gold, you're throwing away**_

_**(Aaah-aaah) A fortune in feelings but someday you'll pay the pri-**_

I throw my shoe at Itachi's radio and I became teary eyed.

He jumped back and the radio exploded into flames,"You broke my radio! Oh.." Itachi went to go comfort me.

"You're making feel bad Itachi!" I cried. He hugged me in his arms, "And why is our dog here by the way?" I wiped away my tears.

Itachi laughed bitterly, "The other day I went grocery shopping for thanksgiving dinner with him and it happened to run away from me." I glared at Itachi and beat him with a stick.

"I. Got. It. For. My. Birthday. And. You. Let. It. Run. Away." I said each word between each time I striked Itachi. I was furious.

"I'm sorry! Ouch!"

**ooOoo**

**End of preview.**

**Now here's the chapter...**

**Sasuke's POV:**

Itachi carried Sakura to the nearest hospital my dog was as well following us. I wasn't sure if Sakura was gonna survive or not.. but it it still worth a try.

Once we entered the hospital Sakura was rushed to a room to be checked on. Itachi and I waited outside of the door where Sakura was being worked on.

I slumped down to the marble flooring and closed my eyes in stress. My little dog hopped right on top of me. "Ugh.. Itachi, do you think she'll be alright?"

Itachi didn't say anything for a moment. "Well do you think she'll be fine?"

"Yeah, she's strong. She doesn't go away that easily.." I lowered my head and tears streamed down my cheeks onto the white flooring.

The door beside us opened and the Nurse came out. I got up and wiped the tears off my face. I looked at the Nurse glanced back at me. She had a sad smile on her face and shook her face..

I got ticked off and smiled sardonically "Hn. Is that all you could do? Some cheap a** people don't give a f*cking sh*t about what they do in their work huh? You fail as a Nurse. In fact you shouldn't be one. Quit looking at my f*ckin face, turd." I raised my hand to hit her and Itachi grabbed it.

"Sasuke, thats enough!" He then apologized to the Nurse and then she scurried off frightened of me. "You should really watch what you say to your elders. Not everyone has power to bring back the things you want in life." He lectured.

I pretended not to pay attention to what Itachi was saying to me and went inside the room Sakura was in. I heard Itachi let out a big sigh and his footsteps faded away.

I got up close to the bed Sakura was lying in and checked for her carotid pulse in her neck. No beat. Sakura looked dead in the bed she lied in. "What happened to that bold pinkett I used to know." I gently touched her face. "How pathetic." I walked away without turning back.

"Sasuke.." I stopped. It sounded like the same girl I used to know. There's no way she could be alive. "I said Sasuke! You lifeless fag!" She threw her shoe at the back of my head.

I turned around and she was standing up in hospital clothing and had a tense look on her face. "Fag?"

"What are you doing here? I thought you were with Karin. Go home Sasuke." She crossed her arms. I walked up to her and gave her the letters that she left at the movies the other day from her mom. She gasped.

"I broke up with her. Ino told me everything." She looked dismayed and tears ran down her face.

"I-"

"Sorry, but don't get any ideas. We're over." I walked away and I could hear her crying out loud. I turned around and ran to hug her. "Joking."

"You jerk... you scared me half to death." I laughed.

"Hey there's something behind your ear." Sakura was stupefied and I pulled out a golden ring from her ear. And she realized it was the ring that she got from Lady Tsunade for her birthday. I took her right hand and put the ring on her finger. "Forever are you my ugly Juliet." I kissed her on the lips for a few seconds and we broke apart.

"I don't know what to say.." Her face turned red.

"Good, I don't want you to say anything. Your ugly face motionless is enough for me to bare." She looked offended.

"Say that once more." A vein popped up from her forehead as she twitched.

"Omg! I can't bare looking at you. It's an ugly upper and bottom lip making hideous. I think it's the end of the world...!" I teased as I covered my face and she sent blows to my stomach. Oh, I blocked the wrong area, afraid of catching the uglies. You can only catch it if the person touches your face.

I then picked her up bridal style. I don't even know why I did that all of a sudden. It just felt good to have her back.

"S-sasuke!" She yelped.

"You're coming home with me, leave your stuff at Sai's house. I'll replace it at my house." That sounded... a bit wrong?

"You have extra rooms.. right?"

"Yeah.. but they're for my use. I can't let you have one. You can share a room with me."

"With you? I need my privacy!" She complained.

"So do I. That's why I made a door to ceiling sliding door in the middle of my room. My room is big enough for the 2 of use. You have your side and I have my side."

"Thanks Sasuke, for being there for me." She smiled as I walked out the door with her in my arms.

"You really scared me back there.. when you were buried in the snow when I found you."

"Oh.. 'bout that.." I raised an eyebrow as she tried not to make eye contact with me. "I kinda hit myself somewhere which caused heart to stop beating. Other than that I'm fine." She laughed and I froze right when I was about to step another step.

"So I went through sh*t basically for no reason?" I dropped her on the floor carelessly.

"Ouch... No not really. I was finally able to sleep in a warm nice bed thanks to you."

"Is that all she cared about?" I thought. "Well, find a ride yourself home I'll be leaving with Itachi." I walked away from her, but she followed me until we got outside in the freezing cold snow.

"Don't leave me behind!"

I recieved a text message. I looked at my cell phone and it was from Itachi and it read:

_Sorry Sasuke, I left you at the hospital. It seems like your fiery passion for Sakura is much greater than what you have for me (well I wish you would come out of the closet and jump into my arms so I can be all yours~). It's too much for me to bare, so I went home with your dog, Hawt Prick. At least he doesn't reject me. Btw my girlfriend found me and drove me home. _

I shoved my cell phone back into my pocket and fixed my eyes on Sakura which eventually creeped her out.

"What?"

"Come on. We're walking home."

** Narrator: So later the same day around 11 pm. Sakura and Sasuke made it home..**

"Itachi.. one of these days.." I was loosing my breath once I opened the door to my house. I was exhausted so was Sakura, I wasn't sure how she survived in that weather still wearing that hospital dress shirt thingy. And it was short! She must be inhuman. The green eyed girl went to go take a seat in the living room.

Itachi finished my sentence,"... you'll come out of the closet?" Itachi smirked.

I became frustrated with him."No! Not a million years! One of these days I'll kill you painfully and slowly." I took a seat next to Sakura.

"That doesn't sound too good... Oh Sakura! Welcome back to life!" Itachi greeted.

"Ahaha.. Thanks." She scratched her head.

"Where's my dog, Itachi?" I asked.

"Oh you mean Hawt Prick? He's around."

"What kind of name is that for a dog? You should change it Sasuke." Sakura demanded.

"There's a reason why he's named that." I closed my eyes.

"So you'll be staying with us?" Itachi served Sakura and me thanksgiving food and set it on the coffee table in front of us. I began to dig in and stuffed my face with deliciousness. It had a funky taste to it but I kept on eating.

"Sasuke, you're such a pig when it comes to food." She rolled her eyes.

"I rather stay a pig then be a whore hog like you."

Sakura couldn't tell if I was insulting her or not. I just snickered.

"Oh sorry Itachi, and yeah. In Sasuke's room."

"What?" Itachi looks at me if I did something wrong, "You reject me, but you choose to sleep with Sakura?" I choked on mash potatoes and gravy. Sakura panicked gave me a glass of water and I drank it all.

"Who said I was sleeping with this dumbbell?" Sakura elbowed me in the stomach and she sniffed my food. I tried to strangle her, but she pushed me away and I fell onto the ground. My body felt funny.

"You're the real crackhead here."She replied. "Itachi did you put like alcohol or something in Sasuke's food?"

Itachi was gone by the time Sakura asked the question and she sweat dropped. Moments later I passed out.

**Sakura's POV:**

"Geez. Even the tiniest amount, Sasuke couldn't handle it." The same brown dog who found me earlier jumped onto my lap.

"Oh hey there. So this was the dog Sasuke was talking about." I looked down. "Now I know why he named his dog that.." My face flushed.

**Narrator: The next day... 10 am**

"Sasuke's such a deep sleeper." I stroked his face until he woke up. Then he looked like he just saw a ghost and fainted. "How rude!" I looked around Sasuke's room and I found the papers for the scenes he's playing in Romeo and Juliet.

"So he really is Romeo.." I glanced over my shoulder at him. "Some insulter of a Romeo he is."

**Sasuke's POV:**

I open my eyes a bit and I see Sakura still on my side of the room. Where's my privacy? I get up and throw a pillow at her face. "People need personal space you know."

"Mph!" She turned her face the other direction from me.

"We need to practice our Romeo and Juliet parts soon. It's almost October and I've haven't done squat on it."

"Yeah.." She nodded in agreement.

**ooOoo**

From then on Sakura has been going to school like a normal person. I've been protecting her from Karin and her evil schemes. I didn't like the fact that I felt like a bodyguard, but since she was my girlfriend I really didn't have a choice. It's been months.. and now it is January. One more week until we perform our play. Sakura and I got our parts down really good, we just practiced on the weekends just to make sure. Sakura has been also been borrowing my clothes! I had to wash them twice a day to make sure I don't catch the uglies from her. I didn't want this to affect my hygiene. Well that was a joke. I'm not that mean to wash my clothes twice a day. It was more like twice every _other _day. That's when I thought I needed to buy her new clothes..

**Narrator: Well thats it for this chapter! Next chapter Sasuke will be helping out Sakura buying her new clothes somehow..**

**Author's Note: This chapter was weird for me to write... well idk! At least it's done! **

**Please review! And thank you for reading this chapter ! **


	18. Chapter 18 Shopping with um

Shopping with uh... Shopaholics?

**Sasuke's POV: **

After school on Friday I was ganged up on 3 girls which is including Sakura, and unfortunately we went shopping at the Konoha mall. I really didn't want to be seen following 3 girls around here, but they dragged me along like a dog and I had to pay for everything. I don't think I deserved this kind of torture.

"Sasuke stay right here. Ino, Hinata and I will be right back! We're going here." She pointed to the name of the shop and I realized why she didn't want me to come. I nodded as they left me sitting here on this bench as people walked by.

10 minutes later they've had not come back. "This is why I hate shopping with women..." I muttered. Then I see a group of girls... I'd say about 6 and they all glanced at me and squeal. Then huddled back into their little group. I sweat dropped. They all look about 15-17. I find Naruto walking past them and the same group of girls all looked at him as if they just saw God. Naruto was walking with Shikamaru.

"Hey, dobe." Naruto looked around to see who called him that, of course he knew one person who would always called him that and then his blue anxious eyes met my dead onyx eyes.

"Yo teme." He said casually as he walked up over to me with Shikamaru. "What are you doing here by your lonesome?"

"Ino, Hinata, and Sakura dragged me here. And I have to pay for everything they buy!" I complained and pointed to the shop they're in.

"Troublesome women." Shikamaru then said. I nodded at him in agreement.

"There's only one way out." Naruto smirked as he grabbed my hand and Shikamaru's.

I was confused,"That is?"

"WE RUN FOR IT!" Naruto sprinted dodging people down the hall of the mall dragging Shikamaru and me behind. I felt more of a dog here than I was with Sakura.

"This. Is. Such. A. Drag!" Shikamaru yelled.

"Everything is a drag for you Shikamaru!" Naruto admitted. Then Naruto jumped on the railings of the 3rd floor and we jumped to the first floor of the mall. Don't ask me how we survived.

We landed on the hard marble tiling on our butts and I got up"You f*cking idiot!" I smacked Naruto on the head and he pouted. "You could of killed us!" We attracted a lot of attention since suddenly falling from the sky.

"Well.." Naruto shrugged. "Who's up for round 2?" Before he even knew it, Shikamaru and I left him with me flipping him off. I could hear Naruto yell my name, but I ignored him.

Shikamaru and I walked quite a ways before we said anything thing to each other.

"Thats why I don't hang out with idiots like him most of the time. 1# can almost kill you in something deadly 2# he's just an idiot."

"Ahh... I can see that alright." Shikamaru replied.

"Hey..." Me and Shikamaru stop at this sunglasses shop. "do you want to go to this shop? Something tells me I ought to buy a pair."

**Sakura's POV:**

After about 30 minutes, Ino and I head out of the shop we were in and look to find Sasuke where we left him on that bench leaving Hinata inside to hold our stuff. "Huh? Where did he go? Did he ditched us?" I looked around panicking.

Ino sighed. "It's more like we ditched him if you really think about it, forehead."

"Shut up Ino pig." I growled. "It's not like we could force him in there." Then we see an angry looking Naruto walking and he sees us from a distance. "Hey Naruto!" I motioned him to come over to us.

"What do you guys want?" He said in a pissed off tone. I wonder what happened.

"Have you seen Sasuke?"

"He's supposed to be buying our clothes and other stuff." Ino added.

Naruto nodded. "He ditched me along with Shikamaru on the first floor."

"First floor?" I grew angry. Alarmed, Naruto backed away as if he seen a monster. "C'mon Ino, let's go get him. We can't let our stuff go to waste."

"Right." Ino replied and we began to walk off in search of him. "Oh and Naruto, can you be a dear and stay with Hinata? She's in that shop." Naruto looked at the shop name and he sweat dropped.

**Sasuke's POV:**

"How do I look?" Shikamaru gave me a thumbs up. I wanted to make sure nobody didn't realize who I really was. With these fake nerd glasses, nobody will even tell it's me.

"I'm hungry.. do you want to go to the food court? It's on the 3rd floor" Shikamaru asked. I was a bit concerned going up to the 3rd, I had a feeling Sakura was still there.

"Sure..." Once we headed out of the shop I saw Karin and her minions, Suigetsu and Jugo and shivers went down my spine. She looked at me then just walked by with Jugo. "Phew" But Suigetsu came up to me circling out Shikamaru. He then wrapped his arm around my shoulder.

"Sasuke is it?"

"What do you want?"

"You're so attractive you know." He then stroked my cheek seductively. Am I now a male magnet? A vein popped up from my head and I smacked him.

"Keep your hands to yourself, you f*cking homo." I stormed off in anger with Shikamaru trailing behind me.

I heard Suigetsu call out to me, "I'll come find you one of these days, Sexy!"

Shikamaru smirked. I think Shikamaru lied about my disguise working.

So as we got to the 3rd floor we walked right into the food court and I sat down at a random table and waited for Shikamaru to come back to with his food. Before I knew it I was surrounded by girls. So even if I'm wearing these nerd glasses, I'm still a girl magnet... what kind of crap is this?

"Oh can you go out with me?"

"You look kinda cute."

"Can you date me, sexy?"

"Please, I want your autograph!"

I was kinda in a sticky situation... then I regretted not going with Shikamaru to get food.

**Naruto's POV:**

What should I do? Should I enter that shop or just wait out here for Hinata? "Hinata.." I whispered to her. She glanced out from the shop and she blushed and waved shyly. "If you come out here, I can give you the money so you can buy all of that stuff." She came out from the shop and I handed her the money.

"T-thanks Naruto." I kissed her on the cheek and I couldn't if she was blushing or had a fever.

"Hey meet me in the food court. Ima get something to eat there." She nodded as I headed off.

Once I got there I saw a group of girls surrounding a table and Shikamaru standing out of it with food in his hand. Must be Sasuke...

**Sasuke's POV:**

I see a blonde kid trying to get into the group of girls.. it was Naruto. He stood on the table I was sitting at and starting dancing all of a sudden. All the girls cheered.

"What up ditcher?" Naruto stuck his tongue at me and shook his booty in front of my face. I slapped his butt and glared at him.

"What are you trying to do now dobe? You know there's police here in the mall and they're gonna wonder what this ruckus is all about."

"I don't care." He began to dance some more, and I'm wondering how I got myself into this mess.

**Sakura's POV:**

After walking around the 3rd floor of the mall I saw a big crowd of girls at the food court.

"Hey Ino, you see that crowd of girls over there at the food court?" I pointed over there and she nodded. "I wonder if it's Sasuke." My phone rang and I went to answer it. "Hello?"

"_This is Hinata."_

"Oh, hey Hinata. What's up?"

"_Naruto gave me the money to buy the clothes you and Ino wanted. I'm heading to the food court right now.. Naruto said he'd be there."_

"Alright, surprisingly Ino and I are heading there as well... I have a feeling Sasuke might be there."

"_I'll meet you 2 there then. These bags are awfully heavy." _Then she hung up.

Once Ino and I got to the food court we saw Shikamaru standing off to the side with food and Naruto dancing on a table.. what the heck?

"Hey Naruto!" I yelled to him and he looked over and smirked and he looked down as if he were to talk to someone. I wonder...

**Sasuke's POV:**

"Hey Teme, Sakura's here."

"..." I got up from the table and made my way through the group of girls and then I see Sakura right in my face. I'm done for.

"So what are you doing here Sasuke?" Sakura looked like she could kill anyone any second now.

Like Shikamaru said, 'troublesome women', "Well.. it's not what you think." I don't think my disguise is working.

"Oh really?"

**Narrator: Several minutes later...**

Naruto and I got beaten the crap out of by Sakura.. I didn't deserve this kind of pain. Lucky Shikamaru left before Sakura could find him. Such a lucky bastard. We left the mall and it was about 7 pm. Naruto walked Hinata home and I just followed Sakura with a swollen up and bruised cheek. Ino on the other hand decided to go to Sai's house that night.

Sakura took a deep breath, "Sorry Sasuke, I might of gone a little too far."

"Hn." I gazed up into the dark sky while I pressed the ice pack Sakura bought for me against my cheek.

"How about I make it up to you."

"How?" It hurt so much to talk that I didn't say anything without moaning.

She smiled. "I'll make you cookies." Great.. I thought I told her I dislike sweets. I bet Hinata is the only one who knows I like rice balls.

I sighed a moan as we got home.

**Narrator: The next day.. 8 am**

Sakura and I headed to school, even though it was a Saturday. We had to go get our costumes for the play in Kakashi Sensei's room. I'm not surprised by the fact I still had that bruise on my cheek, and it's still swollen up.

"I wonder what my dress will look like, Sasuke." She began to daydream about it in this luke warm weather as we walked.

I didn't say a word. I was irritated and gloomy from what happened last night...

**Flashback:**

_I tied my ice pack to my right cheek with a cloth and sat down on the dinning table to sleep then Sakura woke me up._

"_Sasuke, I finished the cookies for you." Sakura set the plate of chocolate chip cookies right in front of me at the dinning table and sat across from me waiting for me to try it. I didn't dare touch it. I didn't like sweets._

"_Oh, you can't eat it with that cloth tied around your face." The pink haired girl went up to go untie the cloth and I slapped her hand away. I couldn't talk so I just made expressions on my face to communicate. I evil eyed her and she stepped back away from me disappointed._

_Itachi then came in his bathrobe from his room "Sasuke what happened to you? Who did that to your face?" _

_I rolled my eyes and went to go sit down at the couch._

"_Well then.. oh Sakura you made cookies? Can I have one?"_

"_Sure.."_

"_Wow these are delicious! Sasuke you have to try these!" I heard some whispering then it got silent._

_Itachi attacked me from behind and put one of Sakura's cookies into my mouth when after he ripped the cloth from my face. I felt a burning sensation in my mouth and then everything gone black. I think I puked._

**End of flashback.**

"Sasuke, about last night. I'm sorry. I thought you would of liked cookies, but it made matters worse."

"I hate sweets." Sakur put her head down feeling all torn up. Naruto came from around the corner with Hinata. Well his face was swollen still like mine. I tried to laugh but it came out as if it was an old man dying.

"Hey teme." He came up to me and slapped my cheek where Sakura hit me and we began to fight without warning.

**Sakura's POV: **

Sheesh, boys can be oh so rough. "Hi Hinata." Hinata and I walked up further away from Naruto and Sasuke bashing up each other.

"Hi." She smiled.

"Are you excited for the play?" She nodded. "Thats good. I wonder what our costumes will look like."

Minutes later we got on campus and went to Kakashi Sensei's room for our costumes. Mine was a long red dress and I had 3 dresses. One for daytime, bed, and for the wedding scene. Sasuke had 2. I was pretty excited once everyone got their costumes. I can't wait for the play that is to come on January 7th which is in about 3 days from now on a Monday. We have to come to school early on that day so we can prepare everything.


	19. Chapter 19 Going to the play

Going to the Play

**Author's Note: Sorry this took me really long while to update. I wanted to put a lot of effort into making this one. It was kind of hard for me to make this... took a lot of thinking and my brain began to hurt x( I took a day off to rest... **

** Disclaimer: Once again I don't own any of Naruto and _Romeo and Juliet._ Or any of the other fantasy stories or whatever I typed.**

* * *

**Sakura's POV: 6 am.**

A few days later, it was January 7th. Everybody in the school is going to watch our class's play! Some other classes who are in the 11th grade have their own plays too. Like Snow White, Beauty and The Beast, Tangled, Cinderella, Spirited Away, and Adalin. I would of prefered doing Cinderella, but our class got stuck with Romeo and Juliet.

I get out of bed and open the sliding door thats diving my half of the room to Sasuke's. Sasuke is still sleeping so I go ahead and take a shower.

Once I finished my shower I wrap a towel around myself and head back into the room and Sasuke's still sleeping, "Geez, how long is he gonna sleep for?" I kissed him on his rosy pink lips... which I don't think I've done before and then he opens his eyes,"Good morning sleepy head."

He takes a big yawn and then evil eyed me, his face was red, "You shouldn't have woke me up. I was getting into the good part of my dream." He complained. I put my hands on my hips, I seriously wondered what he was dreaming about.

"Well we have to get up early anyways." I sighed and went to my half of the room to change in my costume.

**Sasuke's POV:**

"Ugh, I don't want to go anywhere this cold morning." I get up and open up my window. It's dark and gloomy outside. I absolutely hate chilly weathers.

**Narrator:** **So after 30 minutes Sakura and Sasuke ate breakfast. Which was really just a piece of toast and a cup a milk since they were running late. Then once they were about to leave the house, Itachi stopped them...**

Itachi placed his hand on my shoulder. "Sasuke, you know I can give you a ride to school. After all I want to see my baby brother in this play." I squinted my eyes at his and looked at Sakura who seemed suspicious.

"Did you tell him we're doing this play?" I was really annoyed.

Sakura stuck out her tongue playfully, "Yeah.. I thought it would be mean to not tell him, afterall he is your brother. You 2 should get along better." Get along better? How am I supposed to get along better with this pervert? I don't think I ever will.

"I told you not to tell him anything. Whatever." We headed to the car and we drove off.

"So Sasuke, who are you in this play?" Itachi asked.

"You'll find out sooner or later." I rolled my eyes and looked out the window.

"Your so crabby this morning Sasuke, it almost breaks my heart." Itachi teased, "If you could come out of the closet Sasuke, all of your problems would be solved and bye bye to Mr. Moody." Itachi smirked.

He began to tick me off by the second. "Itachi, just shut up." I wanted to stop this car so badly so I could bash his head until he had amnesia.

**Sakura's POV:**

Itachi and Sasuke were arguing back and forth. Lucky for me I was in the back of the car by myself, but them arguing was getting them nowhere. Nothing near to getting along better.

I couldn't help it but to laugh. Itachi and Sasuke stopped arguing for a brief moment. "What's so funny?" Sasuke took a glance back at me from the corner of his eye.

"I guess this is how brothers are supposed to act like, huh? You 2 never get along, I can't relate how you would be feeling right now cause I have no siblings, but I can tell you really like Itachi a lot. Right Sasuke?" Sasuke looked dumbfounded and his face turned a bright shade of red and then he turned around. Oh so I wasn't wrong... what's that mean to our relationship? I sweat dropped.

"Hn. I don't like Itachi, he's in my way most of the time. He's like a mountain that I can't climb over." Sasuke looked at Itachi straight in the eyes and he had a serious look. "You have a hopeless love for me. I hate incest and I'm straight."

Itachi was depressed all of a sudden. My heart skipped a beat when Sasuke said that. I looked up into the car's rear mirror and Sasuke winked at me. I don't know if I was dreaming or not, but if it was a dream, I didn't want to stop dreaming.

**Narrator: So Sakura, Sasuke, and Itachi finally got to the school. Itachi was lucky enough to find a seat in one of the front rows in the theater room. Itachi had to put on his sunglasses because he didn't want to reveal his identity since he's a famous movie actress after all. **

**Sakura and Sasuke went backstage to do roll call and Kakashi reminded his class what he expects from them, because at the end of the day they'll do voting for which play was the best out of all of them and the play who wins gets to have a free pizza party in their classroom all day. And Kakashi... well, he wanted to use that time to read Make-out Paradise.**

**Since because they do this play every single year (along with the others), and most people already know the whole story of Romeo and Juliet. They have to read the book as a class in grade 9, therefore; nobody wants to see the whole boring act of the play... this is basically like a summary of the whole play.**

**Sasuke's POV: **

The play is about to start and everyone gets into their positions and the lights in the theater room began to dim and they show light on stage. A big projector screen rolls down from the ceiling and it reads the following:

_**Romeo and Juliet **_

_**Featuring: Kakashi Sensei's Class **_

**Cast-**

**Escalus (Prince of Verona) - Suigetsu Hōzuki **

**Paris - Sai**

**Montague - Rock Lee**

**Capulet - Shikamaru Nara**

**Romeo - Sasuke Uchiha**

**Juliet - Sakura Haruno**

**Mercutio - Naruto Uzumaki**

**Benvolio - Kiba Inuzuka**

**Tybalt - Neji Hyuga**

**Friar Laurence - Shino Aburame **

**Friar John - Choji Akimichi**

**Balthasar - Jugo**

**Peter - Choji Akimichi **

**An Apothecary - Karin**

**Lady Montague - Tenten **

**Lady Capulet - Ino Yamanaka**

**Nurse - Hinata Hyuga**

**Rosaline (side character) - Karin**

* * *

**Author's Note: So this is it for this one. I wanted to get the character list outta the way. So the real play will begin next chapter...**

**And if you haven't noticed some characters of Romeo and Juliet I didn't list there. I just thought I didn't need them. Lol. **

_** Btw, if you don't want to read this play I'm making, you don't have to read it xD! You can wait till the new chapter comes out that doesn't have anything to do with it. I think this play will be horrible anyways... lol. **_


	20. Chapter 20 The Play

The Play

**Author's Note: Okay, so we're starting from the part where Romeo is depressed and stuff about love.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Romeo and Juliet! x3  
**

**Cast-**

**Escalus (Prince of Verona) - Suigetsu Hōzuki**

**Paris - Sai**

**Montague - Rock Lee**

**Capulet - Shikamaru Nara**

**Romeo - Sasuke Uchiha**

**Juliet - Sakura Haruno**

**Mercutio - Naruto Uzumaki**

**Benvolio - Kiba Inuzuka**

**Tybalt - Neji Hyuga**

**Friar Laurence - Shino Aburame**

**Friar John - Choji Akimichi**

**Balthasar - Jugo**

**Peter - Choji Akimichi**

**An Apothecary - Karin**

**Lady Montague - Tenten**

**Lady Capulet - Ino Yamanaka**

**Nurse - Hinata Hyuga**

**Rosaline (side character) - Karin**

* * *

**Sasuke's POV:**

A person walks on stage hold a sign that says " **ACT 1: Scene 1 Verona a Public Place****.**" So I guess it's my time to shine. I sigh and then I walk out to the stage.

_**Montague (Lee):**_ Who started this fight? Speak Nephew!

_**Benvolio (Kiba): **_Tybalt started it, he approached us with his gun. And he began to shoot like a mad man! Then the prince came and broke the fight.

_**La. Mon. (Tenten):**_ Where is Romeo today? I'm so glad he wasn't at that fight.

_**Ben: **_He's west at the city side, just looking at the sunset. He seems depressed.

_**Mon. :**_ He does that every morning! His face always full with tears. He should learn how to enjoy his youth!

_**Ben:**_ *Kiba sweat drops* Do you know what's causing him to act like this?

_**Mon: **_Nope. He hasn't told me anything, he won't even talk to me not my wife. *wraps his arm around Tenten and she then beats Lee up to a pulp and Kiba sweat drops*

_**(Enters Romeo(Sasuke) )**_

_**Ben: **_Oh there you are!

_**Mon:**_ Oh, let's go honey *Tenten and Lee leaves*

_**Ben: **_Good morning bro!

_**Romeo(Sasuke) :**_ Is it morning?

_**Ben:**_ Yeah, it's nine o'clock just now.

_**Rom:**_ Geez, depressing hours seem so long. Was that just my father just now?

_**Ben:**_ Yup. Why are you so upset?

_**Rom: **_Hn. *Kiba gets irritated*

_**Ben : **_Are you in love?

_**Rom: **_Out-

_**Ben: **_of love?

_**Rom: **_Rosaline has broke my heart! *Sasuke walks off stage not wanting to continue this crap*

_**Ben: **Geez... this is why I hate this guy, f*cking annoying. Now my grade will go down because of this bastard._

* * *

**Scene 2: A street**

_**Capulet (Shikamaru Nara): **_Juliet is only 13, lets wait 2 more years before she can get married.

_**Paris (Sai): **_And if I marry too early, I could kill her during sex. That wouldn't be a good thing. She should enjoy life while she's still a kid. *Sai smiles*

_**Cap: **__What the- Is he saying his dick is too big for Sakura's vagina? Since when- Ok i'm not even gonna go there. _*Shikamaru and Sai exit* *Sasuke and Kiba enter*

_**Ben: **_How about we crash the Capulet party tonight? So we can get rid of your love sickness. Just thinking about it makes me sick.

_**Rom: **_Hn. I'm just going there to see Rosaline.

_**Ben: **_Okay, whatever you say.

* * *

**Scene 3: A room in Capulet's House**

_**Lady Capulet (Ino):**_ Nurse! Where the hell is Juliet? *Shakes Hinata and she nearly faints*

_**Nurse (Hinata):**_ J-Juliet! Please come right away! Your mother calls you. *Sakura enters room*

_**Juliet(Sakura):**_ I'm here, what do you need?

_**La. Cap: **_We need to talk. You're going to be 14 in 2 weeks! And you must marry Paris.

_**Jul: **_Okay then.

_**Nurse: **_If you marry him, it will increase our family status.

_**Jul: **_I promise I will seek no other man than what you tell me, mom. *Everyone exits.* *Prepares for party tonight at Juliet's house and Romeo, Ben, Mercutio(Naruto), come to their house*

* * *

**Scene 4: A hall in Capulet's House**

*Music plays and a lot of people are around*

_**Tybalt(Neji) : **_Huh? Is that Romeo I see? *Sees Romeo hiding behind a pole* I have to tell my uncle! *Runs to uncle* uncle Romeo, that bastard he's here! Can I kill him?

**Capulet(Shikamaru): **No, and watch your mouth. We don't want to be causing any trouble here.

_**Tyb: **_Fine...

*Sasuke finds Sakura and now he's starstruck*

_**Rom: **__I really wish not to do this in public... _*takes Sakura's hand and kisses it*

_**Jul: **_Where's your manners?

_**Rom:**_ Hn. *Makes out with Sakura*

_**Jul: **__This wasn't in the script... the hell is Sasuke's problem today? *_Pushes away from Sasuke*

_**Rom: **_Sorry, I've sinned with my lips *Licks his lips seductively*

_**Jul: **_*Has a nose bleed and faints*

_**Rom:**_ _I might of gone overboard... _

**End of ACT because of some difficulties...**

* * *

**ACT 2: Scene 1 A lane by the wall of Capulet's Orchard **

_**Rom(Sasuke):**_Should I go forth where my heart calls me? *Climbs up wall*

_**Ben(Kiba): **_Romeo!

_**Mercutio (Naruto):**_ He sure is wise.

**Scene 2 Capulet's Orchard**

_**Rom: **_*Sees Juliet* She is the center of my Sun...

_**Jul(Sakura):**_ Oh me! O Romeo, Romeo! Wherefore art thou Romeo?

_**Rom: **_Should I speak?

_**Jul:**_*Gives a speech about Romeo and how they're enimes*

_**Rom: **_I'm here.

_**Jul & Romeo: **_*Both talk about love and such*

_**Nurse(Hinata): **_Juliet!

_**Jul: **__Oh no! I forgot what to do at this part... oh I know! _Now go! *Pushes Sasuke off balcony and he falls in his head and he's now unconscious* _Crap.. Sasuke will kill me._

**End of scene.**

* * *

**Narrator: So we'll skip scene 3, 4 & 5. **

**That was basically about how Romeo talks to Friar Laurence that he's found a new love then Mercutio and Benvolio talk about where Romeo is and once Romeo appears they think he's his regular old self because he doesn't have a love when really, he does.**

**Romeo and the Nurse make a plan to get Juliet out of her house on a sunday to go get married to Juliet secretly with the help of Friar Laurence of course. **

**ACT 3: Scene 1 A Public Place**

*Mercutio and Benvolio at Beach*

_**Ben(Kiba): **_Let's rest Mercutio, I don't want to start another fight with the Capulets.

_**Mer(Naruto): **_Aww, don't be such a pussy. If they start a fight with us I'll protect you.

_**Ben: **_*Sweat drops*

*Tybalt and crew enters*

_**Ben: **_Here they come...

_**Tybalt(Neji): **_There you guys are! You guys are such a disgrace to enter our party without permission! Montagues aren't even allowed to come! *Began to fight them*

*Romeo enters*

_**Rom:**_ Stop this! Let's not fight! *Comes in between fight and Mercutio get stabbed by Tybalt*

_**Mer: **_Why hell did you come between us? I was doing just fine until you showed up.. curse you Romeo.

_**Rom: **_I was just trying to help.. *Mercutio dies* * Benvolio drags Naruto out from the scene.* Now you have done it Tybalt! You've killed my best friend that died for my sake...

_**Tyb: **_Heh, bring it on. *Sasuke punches Neji on accident and he gets KO'd*

_**Rom: **__Crap.. I hope my grade doesn't go down because of this... _*Falls on knees* Why, I'm fortunes fool!

*Prince enters, Montague, Capulet and their wives too && others*

_**Prince(Suigetsu): **_Who started this fight?

_**Ben: **_I can explain, Romeo killed Tybalt for he killed his best friend.

_**La. Capulet(Ino): **_Oh, my Tybalt! That Romeo should be dead!

_**Prince:**_ Who started this fight, Benvolio?

_**Ben: **_Tybalt did, sir.

_**Prince: **_I see...

_**Mon(Lee): **_Please prince, Romeo is not at fault. Don't kill my son.

_**Prince:**_ Very well then, Romeo you are to be banished from his town and you aren't to come back you hear me? By dawn. If I see you then. You will be killed.

_**Rom: **_*Nods*

_**Prince: **__hee hee hee, nows my chance to shine. _*Walks up to Romeo and kisses him on the lips* You know how long I've been waiting for this moment, Sasuke-kun? *Sasuke freezes in shock*

_**Rom: **_The hell Suigetsu? F*ck off! *Tries to beat Suigetsu up*

_**Prince: **_*Holds Sasuke down* Now you're mine. *Sasuke is attacked by Suigetsu and the curtains come down fast*

**o.O End of scene.**

* * *

**Narrator: So from then on, Romeo tells the Friar that he's being banished from Verona. Romeo sleeps with Juliet for a night... some trouble a occurred there *coughs* and he leaves Verona.**

** Juliet was to be married in 3 days because her mom thought that she was crying because of Tybalt's death when really it was because of Romeo being banished. **

** Juliet asks the Nurse to help her not to be married to Paris. She was no help. Then she asks the Friar to help her. He helps her alright by giving her a potion to that will fake her death on the day of her wedding to being married to Paris.**

** After she drinks the potion, Balthasar sends a message to Romeo saying that Juliet is dead, when she really wasn't! **

** Romeo hurries back to Verona secretly to find Juliet. He runs into Paris and he kills him for being in his way and now Romeo is at her death bed...**

* * *

**ACT 5 scene 3 *currently at Juliet's death bed***

_**Rom:**_ Oh no,.. My Juliet has died for the sake of me, now she's dead! * drinks poison and dies*

*Moments later Juliet wakes up *

_**Jul: **_Oh no! Romeo! *Stabs herself and dies*

**End of play.**

* * *

**Sasuke's POV: **

After the play finished, we all walked on the stage and took a bow. Everyone claps and cheers. Fangirls throw bouquets of flowers at Naruto and me. I feel famous.

I take a glance down at Itachi and he looks like he's had a mental breakdown... I wonder if he saw Suigetsu kiss me on stage.. and even worse.. he pinned me down in front of everyone and made out with me. But at least the curtains came down and back up people came to the rescue and pulled that freak off me.

He was like a freakin wild animal who would go bananas for me. It felt like he was eating out my insides. 3 things that describe him: crazy, rough, and persistent. There's no way in hell I'll forgive him! I'm still so blow up about Suigetsu for doing _that _to me. Now I'm severely scarred for life. I don't think I can tell Sakura this, if I did I don't know what would be left of me.

I walk to the back of the stage and see Sakura and she motions me over. "What is it?"

"I'm so glad thats over... the play was kind of messed up.. don't you think?"

"Hn." I walk away from her out from the theater room.

**Sakura's POV: **

"Well someones a little moody." I walk out from the stage and change out of my costume in the girls locker room. I got back to the theater room to sit over next to Itachi. He looks like he's just seen a horror movie.. "Itachi?" no answer, "Earth to Itachi!" I wave my hand in front of his face and he suddenly snaps out of his daze.

"Oh sorry." He slightly blushes.

"What's wrong?" I ask.

"It's Sasuke.. he. he. h-" And he faints.

Now I'm curious what Sasuke did, or what ever happened to him.

The next play is about to start so I sit comfortably next to the blackout Itachi.

**Sasuke's POV:**

I walk outside in the freezing cold after changing in the boys locker room and sit on the bench outside the High school. "What should I do?" I touch my lips with my finger and shiver. "I'm ruined."

"Oh Sasuke.." I hear a familiar voice and the person wraps his arms around my neck and tilts my head back. It's Suigetsu.

I unwrap his arms from around me. "What the f*ck do you want?" I stare bitterly at his lavender eyes but he simply sits next to me on the bench and stares at me in a stupor. His cheeks turn slightly red. I really hope I'm imagining things.

"Have I told you how cute you look when your mad?" Suigetsu shakes his head as if he was being possessed. "Wait lets get to the point here." I raise a brow waiting for him to speak. "You should break up with Sakura and run away with me. I want to marry you." He places his hand on top of mine.

I wasn't expecting that. I was in pure trauma right now. I take his hands off mine and shakily stood up but fell on my knees. Suigetsu comes over and helps me up.

"Are you ok-"

"No, stay away from me. Come near me and I'll personally kill you." Rattled, Suigetsu takes a couple steps away from me. I have my back to him,"I'm not interested people of the same gender, therefore I'm straight. Got it?" I walk over to the school doors and about to go in.

"Aww... But I'm not giving up on you honey." I awakarly twitch and enter the school building. I need Sakura right now.

I find Sakura in the very front of the theater room sitting next to a... sleeping Itachi? I walk up and take a seat next to her.

Sakura jumped, "Oh Sasuke, where did you go? I was kind of worried."

"Bathroom." I lied and I rested my head on her shoulder. "I need you right now." I closed my eyes after seeing her smile. She fondled with my hair deliberately and then I could feel the warmth of her lips onto my head. I wanted this moment to cherish forever.

**Narrator: The next day in Kakashi Sensei's class...**

**Sakura's POV: **

"Ino you're really dating Sai?" Ino sat on my desk casually.

"You bet I am. He's so cute." She looks over at him behind me reading in a book and I chuckle, "How's things going with you and Sasuke?"

"Good I think, yesterday day he was like. 'I need you right now.' In the theater room after our play and he rested his head on my shoulder. I kissed him on his head, but he didn't get mad or anything. I think he was in a good mood or something." Ino and I both squealed. "I could hear him snoring after 10 minutes though and we both got kicked out from the room." I frowned and Ino laughed.

"Well at least you 2 are getting along." We see Hinata come over to us and her face is all red. "Oh Hinata did something happen?"

"N-no" Hinata tries to get away from us but I grab her hand and pull her over. "We're your friends, no need to hide anything from us." She looks at both Ino and I.

"N-Naruto, he he." Then she faints. The next thing we know Naruto comes into the room and we call him over.

"Naruto, what did you do to Hinata?" Ino asked. Naruto looked confused for a moment when he saw Hinata passed out on the ground.

"Nothing, honest! All I did was give her a kiss this morning." Oh, so it wasn't anything bad..

"You can go now Naruto." Bewildered, Naruto sits next to Sasuke and they began to talk about video games.

"Everyone take your seats." Kakashi Sensei yelled we all sat down and waited for him to talk, he had a serious face and I had a feeling nothing good was gonna come out of this.

"First of all, we were ranked the most funniest play in history in this school. But we didn't win the pizza party." Everyone sighed in disappointment. "It was because of some specific people we lost the pizza party. Now I can't read Make-out Paradise thanks to them. Class dismissed for the day." Everyone gets up. "Sakura, Sasuke, Suigetsu. You 3 aren't going anywhere yet. Take a seat."

What? Come on really? I've never done anything wrong.

"Bummer Sakura." Ino nudges me. "Well at least I can spend the day with my Sai. See ya later, forehead." Ino wrapped her arms around Sai and they leave. She's really a pain.

**Sasuke's POV:**

I've never been called to sit after class before, I wonder what I did. Suigetsu turns around and blows a kiss at me. I ignore him and his nonsense.

"Aww Sasuke, this sucks. I wanted to come over to your house today and play this new video game I with you on your PS3. It's called Catherine." Naruto whined.

What the hell kind of games does he play? "Mmm... ok. I don't think it'll hurt to play that game with you. I'll call you over later when I get home."

"Alright, see ya."

Naruto was the last person to leave and the room got silent. I see Suigetsu whispering to Sakura at the other side of the room. I wonder what they are mumbling about... wait I thought Sakura hated Suigetsu, whatever it doesn't concern me.

"Be silent for 10 minutes otherwise you'll be spending the whole day with me in this class." Sakura and Suigetsu gulped. "After 10 minutes, I'll tell you guys something." Kakashi took out his Make-out Paradise book and read it at his desk.

We all sweat dropped when hearing Kakashi snicker and his face was even red! I think this is the worst 10 minute wait of my life...

**Suigetsu' POV: **

Borring... sheesh. I wanted to talk to Sasuke, but he's completely ignoring me. I talked to Sakura earlier telling her to break up with Sasuke that she doesn't need a scumbag like him. But she threatens to kill me. I want Sasuke to myself... woe me. And here Mr. Kakashi Sensei is reading his Make-out paradise and we hear him laughing and snorting and crap. He tells us to be quiet for 10 minutes while listening to his noises. Thats BS! Can my life get any worse?

I go into my backpack and take out a scrap piece of paper and began to write. Once I finished. I threw the paper at Sasuke without Kakashi Sensei noticing and he's about to open it. I look at him amused.

**Narrator: What's Kakashi Sensei gonna tell Sakura, Sasuke, Suigetsu? What's in the note that Suigetsu gave Sasuke? Stay in tune to find out... x3**

**Author's Note: Thank you for reading this whoever may have read it. Please Review and tell me what you think. I'm never gonna write a play again ever I got a headache trying to think of how to write this at first Dx It's the worst! **

**Thanks again and please review! **


	21. Chapter 21 What we do instead

What we do Instead

**Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own Naruto D: !**

**Narrator: So last chapter Kakashi Sensei told Sakura, Sasuke, and Suigetsu to stay behind while everyone else left his class. He wanted to tell them something after 10 minutes of him reading Make-Out Paradise.**

**Suigetsu's POV: **

_I go into my backpack and take out a scrap piece of paper and began to write. Once I finished. I threw the paper at Sasuke without Kakashi Sensei noticing and he's about to open it. I look at him amused. _

Come on Sasuke... open it already sheesh.

**Sasuke's POV: **

I wonder what he wrote me...

I open up the scrap piece of paper and it reads:

'_I'm gonna come over to your house tonight, okay? I hope you don't mind._

_And yes.. you're probably wondering how I know where you live. Your friends, I talk to them every once in awhile. Oh and that horrible Karin, I don't work for her anymore and crap, I found a new interest and it's you.' _

I look over and Suigetsu and he has a huge grin on his face. If I were the ugliest person in this school, I bet I wouldn't have to deal with this. The only problem about that is nobody would want to date me. Maybe I should be thankful I'm good looking?

"Alright guys." Kakashi Sensei sets down his book, "You all are probably wondering why I held you guys back from going anywhere, right? Well you 3 are the reason why we didn't win the pizza party."

Sakura raises her hand, "What exactly did I do, Sensei?"

"Well, on the balcony scene, it seemed like you pushed Sasuke off forgetting your part and leaving him unconscious." Sakura puts her head down.

"What did I do?" I asked.

"In the beginning of the play you left Kiba, saying 'Hn.' You didn't finish your part. And during the Capulet's Party, you went overboard kissing Sakura, and you were supposed to fake kiss."

"..."

"As for you Suigetsu." Suigetsu looked uneasy about what Kakashi is about to say, "You kissed Sasuke out of the blue, to be honest I wasn't expecting you to do that. And you also pinned him down... we had to close the curtains because of you."

"heh heh..." Suigetsu laughed smugly. Sakura glared at Suigetsu.

"Since we have no final this semester. Romeo and Juliet was your chance to increase your grade... but since you 3 didn't do well, all your grades are dropping 2 letter grades. Sakura and Sasuke, you are 2 of my best students in my class, and you are getting a C. And Suigetsu, you're getting a D."

"What! No way! I've never gotten anything lower than a A before!" Sakura was astonished. And so was I. If Itachi knows about my grade... He'll kick me out of the house.

"Come on! It took me forever to get my grade to a B!" Suigetsu complained.

"Kakashi Sensei, isn't there anyway of us bringing up our grade? Please, I can't live with a C." Sakura was right.

"Well... since you guys seem like you don't like each other much. How about you all spend time individually with each other for a WHOLE day. If you guys can do that and write a report, and all of you have to write at least one, and who you enjoyed the most time with. I'll raise your grade back up 2 letter grades."

"Phew."

"Thank God." Suigetsu slumps down into his desk.

"Since there's no school for 2 weeks because of Finals here, you guys have time to do this. You have to do it in this order. Suigetsu Sasuke, Sakura Suigetsu, Sasuke Sakura." We all sweat dropped. "Deliver the report to me 4 days from now in my classroom. You are dismissed."

We all leave Kakashi's room and head outside.

"Sasuke, I'll be at your house tomorrow to pick you up. Okay? Forget about the note I gave you since we'll spend all day tomorrow together." He winks at me and runs off. I need a face job.. to get a new face.

"Sakura, Naruto is coming over today." I look at my watch. "It's almost 1 pm so he'll probably stay the whole day." Sakura nods and we walk off.

After 4 minutes she hasn't said anything, I wonder what's wrong with her, she's usually not like this. "Sakura, what's up?"

She looks at me, "What did Suigetsu actually do to you back there?"

I look up into the dark sky. "Nothing. I'm not comfortable talking about it." She frowns.

"Well I hope he doesn't try anything funny on you tomorrow, I he does and I find out..." She begins boil up with anger. I grab her hand.

"Don't worry bout a thing."

"I love you Sasuke." She kissed me unexpectedly on the cheek.

It was silent until we got home. I open the door and the first thing I see is Itachi sulking on the couch. Looks pretty emo to me. Sakura runs upstairs and I ignore Itachi and call Naruto.

**Naruto's POV:**

"Ugh, my room is such a mess! I can't find anything!"

"Beep! Beep! Beep!"

"Ahh my phone!" I follow the noise and I find my phone under empty cups of Ramen. Looks like Sasuke's calling. "Sasuke, finally!" I answer.

"Yeah yeah. Come over already. I'm waiting for you dobe. Itachi go sulk somewhere else, Naruto and I are going to use the PS3."

"Sasuke ... why him, not me?" I hear Itachi say in a deep voice... thats not the Itachi I know.

"What the hell are you talking about?" He replies.

"You know what I mean.." I hear some violent noises in the background and Sakura yelling. He hung up.

"... I wonder what happened there." I take my game and run out of my house to Sasuke's.

Once I got there the door was open so I help myself in. "Sasuke-" I see Sasuke tying up Itachi and dragging him to who knows where. "Okay then..." I take a seat on Sasuke's Sofa and wait patiently for him. Sakura walks across the room and sees me.

"Oh hi Naruto."

"Hi... what are you doing here?"

"I live here now."

"huh, really? since when?"

"Long story..."

"Oh..."

"Do you want me to get you anything?"

"Some ramen would be nice!"

"Okay then." She smiles before she goes off into the kitchen. If only Sasuke was that nice to do stuff for me...

Sasuke comes back. "Oh when did you get here?" He goes over to his PS3 and turns it on while I hand him the game I brought.

"The door was open, so I helped myself in."

"Seems like I forgot to lock it."

Sasuke hops on the couch and we begin to play the game. Minutes later Sakura walks over and gives me Ramen. "Why thank you."

"Sasuke do you want anything?" She asked.

"Nah."

"Oh okay, well I'm gonna go out for a bit."

"Where to?"

"Just around and stuff, you know." Sakura goes to get her jacket.

"Sasuke, what did you do to Sakura? I mean, she's acting weird today.." He just shrugs while we're reading the story mode. Oh well.

**Sakura's POV:**

I head out the door and the nice cool air feels nice. I turn my head over to the right and see Mr. Asuma doing yard work in this chilly weather and playing outside with her baby. The baby looks so cute, I can't tell whether if it was a boy or a girl. I come over to them and they smile at me.

"Oh hi Sakura." Kurenai says.

"Hi Mrs. Kurenai... is that your baby? He looks so cute. What's his name?"

"We haven't named him yet." Asuma comes over.

"Oh.. can I carry him?" Kurenai nods and gives me her baby. He giggles and pulls my hair. Asuma and Kurenai both laugh.

"Sakura why don't you this summer with Sasuke take care of my child for me while me and my wife go on a month vacation. It will help us a lot."

"Huh? Really? How did you know Sasuke and I are living together?"

"Rumors." Kurenai said.

"Well we wouldn't mind at all taking care of him."

"Thats great." Asuma said. I give back Kurenai her baby and tell her I'm just going on a stroll this evening.

"I wonder if Sasuke and I could have a baby." I thought out loud. "Well who knows." I shrug and walked down into the city streets.

**Narrator: Thank you for reading this chapter, stay in tune to see what happens next chapter. Sasuke's day with Suigetsu. x3 And sorry if this was kind of short for you guys.**

**Next Chapter: ****A Day With Sasuke**


	22. Chapter 22 A Day With Sasuke

A Day With Sasuke

**Author's Note: Thank you guys for waiting patiently, lol. It's really hard for me to write on weekends because I get really busy. And also the summer olympic games had already begun, so I've been watching that x3**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any kind of shampoo xD & Naruto**

**Suigetsu's POV:**

"Yawn..." I stretch out my arms and look out my window. Oh great, it's raining... but today is my day with Sasuke! So he'll brighten up this day.

I go ahead and take a shower and use one of my favorite shampoos for my hair, Axe. After I finished washing up, I go put on a nice pink sweater and some black skinny jeans, nope I didn't forget my favorite purple beanie hat. I searched in my closet for the other pair of my black sneakers.

I decided not to eat breakfast this early morning, I want to go somewhere to eat with Sasuke, I take my purple umbrella and head outside.

"Suigetsu, where are you going this morning at such a time? It's only 7." I see Karin outside fetching the newspaper in her pajamas. Her hair is a hella mess, I bet she'd win the halloween contest of the year being medusa. And yeah, apparently this b*tch is my neighbor.

"Why do you care?" I responded putting my hands on my hips.

"I'm just wondering. Sheesh." She's about to head back inside her house.

"I'm going on a date with Sasuke." She froze when she touched her door handle. "Yeah, thats right, b*tch. He also swings that way."

"You want me to kill you?" Karin turns around and looks like she's ready to give someone a beating.

"Not today Karin." I run off and the last thing I hear is Karin echoing my name.

**Sakura's POV:**

"Sasuke, wake up." I shake Sasuke trying to wake him up. He has drool all over his face and it was getting all over my hands. Eww. He's in a deep sleep and he's going somewhere today with Suigetsu. My 1# Enemy for now. Sasuke rolls over and falls the ground with a "THUD" and he gets up in a daze.

"The hell Sakura?" He squints at me and scratches his head then he tried to crawl back into bed but I hold him down.

"You're going somewhere today, remember? With Suigetsu."

"I know. Just let me sleep some more. I'm tired after playing videos games with Naruto until 4 in the morning." I could hear his stomach grumble, oh yeah he didn't eat anything last night.

"Ok... I'll make you breakfast." I walk out of his room and head down stairs and the doorbell rings.

"I wonder who could be here this morning..." I go ahead and answer the door and it's Suigetsu.

"Oh, it's you. Is Sasuke here? I came to-" I shut the door in his face. Is that how he says good morning? "What the f*ck Sakura? Open the f*cking door, you dingbat!"

"Learn how to say 'good morning' sometime." I walk away from the door into the kitchen and I could still hear Suigetsu yelling. He soo gets on my nerves.

Minutes later, I finished breakfast for Sasuke and as if on cue he comes down the stairs right to eat. "Um Sasuke, someones at the door for you."

"Hmm?" He walks over to the door.

**Suigetsu's POV:**

F*ck Sakura. I officially hate her. How could she just slam the door right in someone's face?

I see the door open and it's Sasuke. I jump onto him and he falls backwards,"I've been waiting for you, babe." I wink at him, in return he gives me a heart piercing stare.

He looks pooped out. "Get off of me Suigetsu. I'm not in the mood."

"Haha.. Sorry." I get off of him and he's about to go back inside, but I grab his hand. "No, can you go out with me and eat breakfast? It's my treat." I pleaded.

"But-" I pulled him along with me and we run through the rain. I turned back to see if Sakura was there. She was wearing her red apron. Her face reads 'this is not over yet.' I stick my tongue out at her.

Sasuke and I got to the city, and it was pouring like hell. We both shared my umbrella since he forgot his and he's wearing just a navy blue sweater. "So where do you want to eat this morning?"

He gave me an intimidating stare. I became a little stiff.

"Haha.. don't worry. We'll go... there!" I pointed at a random restaurant, and Sasuke smirked. I-I hit the jackpot! Haha... of course for his sexy smirk.

**Sakura's POV:**

"This is such a waste!" I look at the breakfast I made for Sasuke and then sighed. I began to clean the kitchen until I felt a dark aura. I took a glance up to the living room and Itachi looks like he's about to go to work, but something is just different about him.. "Itachi, do you want breakfast? I made some here."

He just nods his head and goes to sit on the couch and I deliver his food to him.

I sat down beside him and watched him eat. His finger nails caught my eye. Didn't know he wears black nail polish... in fact I've never seen him wear nail polish. "Is something a matter? You don't look like yourself today.. do you have a fever?"

"Where's Sasuke?" He so looked like he was possessed with a spirit of depression.

"Oh, he's out with Suigetsu." Out of the blue, the bagel in Itachi's hand exploded into bits. I jumped a little. Maybe I said something I wasn't supposed to say?

Itachi snapped out of it and gave me a frightening smile. "Sorry for my manners." He gets up, grabs his coat and leaves the house.

I looked at the breakfast, "...Yup... I shouldn't have made breakfast today." I got up and continued to clean up the kitchen.

**Suigetsu's POV:**

I sat across from the dark haired male. He's eating 3 tomato sandwiches with a glass of milk on the other hand, I'm just eating pancakes with a glass a milk as well. Sasuke has such an appetite for breakfast.

We are the only ones in this shop. Sasuke hasn't said anything since we've entered, other than saying what food he wanted; but yeah. It's so dull and dead in here. I had to to break the silence.

"So Sasuke, you sure like your tomatoes, don't you?" I cut a piece of my pancake and put the fluffy goodness into my mouth waiting for a reply. No answer. He's so mysterious and there's a lot of things I want to know more about him. The problem is that he won't talk to me. Ok, I'll try to get his attention.

* * *

Attempt 1: I cut my thumb using the table knife on purpose. "Ouch.." I take a small glance at him but he didn't even care to look. I sucked my thumb in disappointment.

Attempt 2: I pretended to pass out on the table on my plate.

"Suigetsu.. your milk got all over your hair."

"What? Now way!" I immediately put my head up and my hair was soaking wet. "I'll be right back." I rushed to the bathroom to wash up, "He didn't care to check if I was fine, what a meanie."

Attempt 3: I dashed out of the bathroom and ran into a wall and fell backwards landing head first. I opened my eyes a tiny bit and Sasuke's just starring at me, but then he continued to eat his food. "What the hell? He doesn't help me... what if I got a brain injury?" I muttered.

"Suigetsu, you should stop fooling around." He took a bite out of his 3rd sandwich.

I guess he knew what I was doing the whole time.

* * *

I went up to Sasuke, "How come you won't talk to me?"

He finished his sandwich, drank his milk and then gave me a blank stare, "I don't have to talk to everybody." I sweat dropped. Argh he's so stubborn. I crossed my arms in anger. He got up.

"So where are we going next, Suigetsu?" I had a big grin on my face.

"Karaoke!" I grabbed his arm and we went out of the shop... oops I forgot to pay for the food. Oh well.

**Sakura's POV:**

I was about to go over to Ino's house until I recieved a text message from Itachi. I wonder what he wants. I look at the text message:

_Meet me at the trainstation. Hurry!_

I wonder why he wants me to to rush over there. Now I can't go over to Ino's house.

Several minutes later I see him at the train station looking around until his eyes met mine I ran over to him. "What's a matter?"

"Oh thank goodness you're here, for my next movie, we need a girl who isn't afraid of heights. Can you do the job?"

"We'll you're asking the right person." I gleamed.

"Great, oh here's our train. We're going north from here to my job. Okay?" I nodded as we entered the train.

**Suigetsu's POV:**

We headed to the train station. Then I saw Sakura entering a train with someone. Crap.. is she stalking us? I ran with Sasuke further down to catch the next train which is going south from Konoha.

I see a blonde kid who looks about my age and he's in my way. "Hey can you please move?" he turns around and it's Naruto.

"Suigetsu? And Sasuke?"

"It's not what you think Naruto." Sasuke said.

"What are you 2 doing here?"

"We're just going to do some karaoke. Well now will you excuse us-"

"Mind if I come?"

Sasuke smirked, "Not at all, dobe. Not at all." I feel like the space between me and Sasuke is growing bigger. Just exactly what kind of relationship does he have with this idiot?

We got on the train going south from Konoha.

"What were you doing here at the train station anyways Naruto?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto thought for a bit, "Just wandered here. I didn't realize I was here until you guys showed up." What an idiot. Sasuke and I sweat dropped.

Moments later, we got off the train and walked to the karaoke place and got our room.

"Sasuke, you should sing first. I've never heard you sing." Naruto came up to Sasuke's face and Sasuke knocked him in the head.

"Hn."

"Aww come on Sasuke. We won't tell anyone." I wrapped my arm around Sasuke's shoulder but he almost broke it in half. So violent.

"Why don't you guys sing first?" Sasuke took a seat down in the room.

"Does that mean you'll sing after us?" Naruto said.

"...I don't know." Sasuke crossed his arms.

I wanted to hear his voice so badly,"I pay you 10 dollars"

"100" he replied.

"You f*cking tightwad, 20"

"80"

"50"

"You've got yourself a deal." Sasuke smirked and held out his hand for the money. I handed Sasuke the money I had in my wallet, unfortunately that was all the money I had. That dumb b*tch.

"Here's the mic, Oh great one" Naruto handed Sasuke the mic and the song was about to play. We both took a seat on either side of the standing up Sasuke. You don't know how excited I was to hear the voice of the love of my life.

_**Nobody want to see us together**_

_**but it don't matter no**_

_**(Cause I got you babe)**_

Naruto's and my eye we're literally ready to jump out of out sockets. I take back calling Sasuke a tightwad, this was really worth the money given.

_**Nobody want to see us together**_

_**but it don't matter no**_

_**(Cause I got you babe)**_

_**Cause we gon' fight,**_

_**Oh yes we gon' fight**_

_**Believe we've gon' fight**_

_**Fight for our right to love**_

_**Yeah**_

I took the mic away from Sasuke, "I'd love to listen to you sing all day, but it's my turn now." Sasuke took a seat and I waited for my song to play.

_**Hey I just met you**_

_**And this is crazy**_

_**But here's my number,**_

_**So call me, maybe.**_

I winked at Sasuke and he looked like he was about to hurl, he took the mic away from me and handed it to Naruto. "Hey! But I didn't finish!" I pouted.

"You cut me off too." he replied.

"Hey Suigetsu, are you gay? Cause you.." Naruto asked.

"Yeah, what of it?" I sat down while Naruto's song was about to play.

"Nothing..."

_**I need you boo**_

_**I gotta see you boo**_

_**All the hearts all over the world tonight,**_

_**Said the hearts all over the world tonight,**_

Geez, he sings better than me and he's impressing my Sasuke. Grr.. I need to sing a better song next...

** Sakura's POV (at Itachi's job):**

"Do I really need to wear this Itachi...?" I'm wearing a black short ruffle dress with grey pumps. Then I have my hair up in pigtails all curly with black bows on each pigtail.

"Yup." Itachi grabbed my hand and we went to the scene where they're we're filming.

"Ahh great your back Itachi! How'd you get a girl to do our filming?" Said one of the co workers.

"Oh, this is my little brother's girlfriend."

"Wow, I've never expected him to have a girlfriend. I thought he was one of those cold heart guys. Anyways... hey girly-"

"I have a name you know. Sakura."

"Haha.. Sakura go stand on that building for me. Someone from behind will push you and you'll scream. Alright? Make sure you fall into that cushion so you won't get hurt."

"Ok."

**Suigetsu's POV:**

We went through a lot of Karaoke songs. In the end I wasn't able to impress Sasuke at all. It must've been that my voice was so bad. But at least my voice didn't crack once like Sasuke's. It was so funny. He didn't sing another song after that.

We got outside in the pouring rain.

"What now?" Sasuke asked.

"Uh..."

"Hey, isn't that Hinata?" We all looked down the street and we saw Hinata with her cousin Neji, but why here? She saw Naruto and she blushed.

"Well catch you guys later, I'm going with Hinata." Naruto ran over to where Hinata was which was leaving Sasuke and I alone.

"Don't you think we should go home? It's getting dark."

"Aww, I still wanted to have more fun." Sasuke glared at me, "Oh sorry I mean't I wanted to go home too." We walked on across a long bridge bring which was above the Konohagakure River. It was terribly pouring so I took out my umbrella and gave it to Sasuke.

"Suigetsu, you shouldn't walk on the railing." Sasuke was walking next to me on the sidewalk.

"I'm fine, believe me-" I lost my balance and fell towards the river.

**Sasuke's POV: **

I tried to reach my hand for his but we missed and he fell in. Lots of cars around stopped and went to go see who fell over the bridge.

"Poor young man." A woman said.

"Anyone who falls into that river almost never survives... because of its deadly currents." A old man said.

I didn't believe the other people. "Suigetsu! Stop fooling around and come up! NOW!" A few seconds later nothing happened.

Without thinking, I threw Suigetsu's umbrella into the air jumped over the railing into the river. What was I thinking?

_SPLOOSH!_

**Sakura's POV: **

After all that rehearsal, I went into my changing room and Itachi came in without knocking.

"I-Itachi! Get out! I'm about to change!"

"You don't need to change, since you are keeping the clothes."

I gave Itachi a blank stare,"Huh? Really?" I packed my clothes I was wearing today into my bag.

_"Breaking News. Boy who jumped into Konohagakure River." Said the news reporter._

I looked up at the TV that was in the changing room. "Itachi hey check this out, someone jumped into Konohagakure River, they must really want to end their live badly." Itachi came over and watched the news report.

"_Here's a replay of what happened earlier." _

"_I'm fine, believe me-" A white haired boy on the railing lost his balance and fell in. The dark haired boy looked over the bridge and lots of cars stopped and went to go see over the railing._

"_Poor young man." Said an old woman._

"_Anyone who falls into that river almost never survives... because of its deadly currents." An old man said._

"Is that Sasuke?" Itachi said. I looked more carefully, it was hard to tell because of the rains' thick fall.

"_Suigetsu! Stop fooling around and come up! NOW!"_

"It sounds like Sasuke..." I said. Itachi and I looked at each other.

_The boy then jumped into the river-_

"_Thats the replay we have and now we're having a search crew looking for him in the river." Said the New reporter._

I looked at Itachi and he looked like he could kill anyone any minute and he ran out of the the changing room and I ran after him.

"Wait up!"

"We have to go south to the river." He responded.

We ran all the way in the rain to the train station and got on a train south.

"I hope Sasuke is going to be alright." I said.

**Sasuke's POV:**

I was trying to see if I could find Suigetsu in this river, but it's currents were too strong, but I'm not giving up yet. I have to find him in here, but I don't know why I am doing this.

I felt a body slam into me from behind and I almost lost my breath. It was Suigetsu, I grabbed his lifeless body and swam up to catch my breath.

"*pant pant* Suigetsu." He didn't say anything, am I too late?

I tried swimming across to the river to the shore, it was hard, but eventually I made it. I slopped onto the ground breathing heavily with Suigetsu. Before I knew it paparazzi were around me asking me questions and taking pictures.

I didn't answer any of their questions, I looked down at Suigetsu and I came above him doing CPR. I had no other choice, did I?

"*cough cough*" Suigetsu slowly opened his eyes. "Sasuke?" I got up and walked away, "*cough* Wait up!"

I tried walking away from the paparazzi as fast as I could, but they were still following me. I was cold, my clothes were wet, and I was tired. I don't like this feeling. Suigetsu grabbed my hand and we ran up into a dark alley losing the paparazzi. Suigetsu looked like he could bawl any minute.

"Suigetsu... do yourself a favor, and go home." It was hard for me to breath.

"But I can't leave you hear like this in this weather."

**Suigetsu's POV:**

I grabbed Sasuke's arm to help him up, but he slumped down. His face was red. A fever? But Sasuke never gets fevers...

"Sasuke!" I heard a familiar voice and turned around and it was Sakura. What the heck? Why does she look so different? She walked into the dark alley I was in and found us. "What happened to him?" She gasped as she kneeled down beside him, "A fever?" I nodded slowly. I was so stunned by how different she looked and why she would wear those clothes in this wheater.

**Sakura's POV:**

"Sasuke has some money in his pocket, you guys can catch a taxi or something." Suigetsu walked off into the rain. "Suigetsu, wait! Where are you going?"

He stopped in his tracks, "I'm going home. I don't deserve to see Sasuke after what he did for me." He turned around a winked at me, "See ya tomorrow, homely." And he ran off laughing.

"Homely?" I muttered some words under my breath and put Sasuke around my shoulder and walked off.

**Narrator: A few minutes later, Itachi found Sakura carrying Sasuke, Itachi took over and carried him on his back.**

**They found a taxi and are now driving home.**

"Sasuke... wake up." I poked Sasuke's red face and surprisingly he opened his eyes up a little. "Your awake finally!"

"Who are you? Sakura's twin?" Then he passed out.

"..." I looked out the window and we're finally home. I took Sasuke out from the backseat and thanked the taxi as he drove off.

"Sasuke should rest. He'll be fine by tomorrow." Itachi said as he was yawning. "I still can't believe he jumped into that river.. he could've been killed."

"He did it to save someone, someone he hated." Itachi glanced at me for a moment and then went to his room.

I dragged Sasuke up the stairs.. believe me he was heavy. Finally once I got to his room I stripped him except taking off his boxers. He clothes were wet and his body was like a freaking ice cube. I just put him tucked into bed like that.

I walked over to my side of the room and changed my clothes and headed to bed. The curls on my hair stayed even when I took out the pig tails. Oh well.

**Narrator: 11 pm at night.**

** Sasuke's POV:**

"Achoo!" I open up my eyes and my body felt cold. Colder than winter it's self. I rolled out of bed onto the ground. "Argh... I've never been so sick in a long time... is this what I deserve for saving someone?" I rubbed my eyes to see exactly where I was. "My room? Ahh, I can barely see."

I needed someone warm... enough to keep my temperature down. I crawled over to Sakura's half of the room, and lift up the covers to cuddled in her bed with her warm body.

**Sakura's POV:**

It's so cold.. why? I opened up my eyes a little bit and Sasuke was cuddling in with me. My face flushed and I kicked Sasuke out of my bed. "Sasuke! Your legs are so cold! Go back to your side of your room!" I shrieked.

Sasuke got up and his face was still red. Opps I don't mean to harm the sick, "I'm too cold...*cough* I need someone warm..." He crawled back into my bed and he wrapped his arms around my body putting his face into my chest. Ahh.. his face was hot.

"Sasuke you should go back to your bed." I tried breaking free from Sasuke's embrace.

"..." He squeezed me tighter. Okay I had it.

I fought with the sickly Sasuke for about 20 minutes, getting him out of my bed but he just came back in everytime. In the end he won and I was pooped out. "Sasuke, you just got lucky. If I weren't so tired-"

"Achoo!" He sneezed in my face... this was going to be a long night...

**Author's Note: Thank you for reading! And I apologize again for this being late. Please review! And thanks again!**


	23. Chapter 23 Sick

Sick

** Itachi's POV: **

"I wonder how Sasuke's feeling this morning..." I walk out from my room and run upstairs to Sasuke's. Once I opened the door I don't see him in his bed. "... where is he?" My only option left was to go open Sakura's half of the room.

I opened the door and I see Sasuke's arms wrapped around Sakura in bed looking like they had an fantastic night together,"What..." My mouth dropped open. "Why is life so unfair!" I go in and tried pulling Sasuke off of her bed.. but his embrace with Sakura was too strong. If I went any further on tugging him, they'd both eventually fall. He also had drool all over his face...

I then gently took Sasuke's hands off around Sakura and threw him over my shoulder. "Success!" I ran down the stairs with him into my room.

**Narrator: Moments later...**

** Sakura's POV:**

"DING DONG, DING DONG!" The doorbell was ringing but no one was answering it, so I got up out of bed.

"I wonder why no one's answering it... and where the heck is Sasuke?" My nose was all stuffy and I could hardly breath and water was trickling down my cheeks out of my eyes, "Curse Sasuke, he made me-Achoo!" I went down the stairs and answered the door.

Looks like Suigetsu is here.

"What happened to you Sakura? Have you've been crying all night, cause your face is all red. Your eyes look all puffy." He looks at me as if he's never seen me before.

"No." I whipped some snot that was running out from my nose. "Sasuke got me sick."

"Well... I can't go out with someone sick. Which makes it even better news. See you later, sick one!" He ran off into the light rain.

"Thanks Sasuke.." I closed the door and was about to head back up stairs until I heard a dreadful scream.

"ITACHI! GO AWAY!" I heard some screaming down the hall and I see Sasuke run past me half naked and Itachi running after him.

"But I'm not finished yet!" They run upstairs and Sasuke closes his door in Itachi's face leaving him blacked out and rolling down the stairs. I sighed.

I took one step up the stairs and everything seemed cloudy.

**Narrator: several minutes later..**

I opened up my eyes and the next thing I knew is was in my bed.

"Oh, you're finally awake." I took a glance to the side from the corner of my eye and I see Sasuke with a bowl of soup sitting besides me. "You shouldn't move too much... well I don't think you can. Your temperature is too high." Yeah he was right, it felt like my head was spinning and if I got up once I might hurl.

"It's all your fault that I got sick... you sneezed in my face." Sasuke was trying hard not to laugh.. what was he laughing at? My messed up voice?

"Here." He stuffed a spoonful of soup into my mouth. It was warm at first but then it got spicy, fiery hot! I hate anything spicy!

I rose from my bed rapidly and spat out the soup onto Sasuke's crotch, he reacted fast as lightning. He fell from his chair rolling all over the ground.

"The f*ck! Sakura! It's f*cking hot!" Sasuke yelled as he took off his pants screaming in agony. I passed out on my bed.

**Author's note: Sorry this one is short, but I hoped you enjoyed it. I'll make the next one longer.**

**This one is kinda like a drabble.**


	24. Chapter 24 OK Day

OK Day

**Normal POV:**

She looked into his lavender eyes. He looked into her emerald eyes. "Hopeless." They both thought.

Sakura took another sip out of her strawberry milk shake while Suigetsu looked out the shops' window. It was snowing.

The pink haired girl noticed the snow and _that_ memory came to haunt her again of that day. Suigetsu looked at Sakura who was all shaky and he giggled.

**Sakura's POV:**

Ugh.. I didn't want to come.. Sasuke forced me to go..

_**Flashback**_

"_Sakura, you irritate me. You're already better now, why don't you go enjoy your day with Suigetsu." Sasuke held onto his crotch as if he was still in pain... which I think he was._

"_But you know well I don't like him-"_

"_I don't like him either. Do you know how much I suffered yesterday with him? It was a living hell!"_

"_I'm sorry... but since we both don't like him, why don't you let me off the hook. He hates me and he likes you. There's a big difference between hate and like-"_

"_I'm sorry what was that again?" Sasuke put his finger is his ear as if something is preventing him from hearing well._

"_I said he hates you and-"_

"_Oh. My. Gosh! I must be growing oh so old! Can you please repeat that?" Sasuke smirked. I knew he was playing around with me, why did he want me to leave so bad? It was an accident that I spat out the soup he gave to me on him._

"_Ugh fine! I'll go if thats what you want!" I headed for the door._

"_Good girl. Don't come back until midnight." _

"_Why?" I stopped and looked at him suspiciously._

"_Uh.. well.." He tighten the hand that was still on his crotch._

"_Haha... I'll just go now!" I exited the door._

"_Hn." Sasuke closed the door._

_**End of flashback.**_

I finished my milkshake and now I'm already bored. We didn't talk even once! Well actually I'm pretty satisfied that we didn't talk, I don't want to hear his irritating voice. After all he's my 1# enemy.

Suigetsu pulled out a pencil and a scrap piece of paper and began to write. I wanted to know what he was writing about. I had no choice but to speak.

"I didn't know you liked to write." I tried to look over across from him to see what he was writing, but he pulled the paper away from me so I couldn't see and he still kept on writing without replying.

I sighed and rested my head on my hand annoyed at the fact he's ignoring me.

10 minutes laters..."Only when I'm angry I write poems." He relied to the question I said ten minutes ago.

"Is that so?" I raised an eyebrow.

20 minutes later Suigetsu handed me the scrap piece of paper. "This is for you." he smiled sincerely as I took the paper away from him. "It's a poem I wrote specifically for you, honey." He gazed at me with his eyes sparkling and slightly blushing- wait a minute... did he just call me 'honey'? I glared at him.

I looked at the poem he wrote:

_A pink haired b*tch?_

_Oh how you make me itch._

_But you're a dirty h*e,_

_And I'm like whoa._

_Do yourself a favor, _

_And make yourself a graver._

_Make a pretty ditch_

_And go die there b*tch._

For 30 minutes he wrote something as bad as this for me? Okay Sakura, calm down. Let's write something better in return. Or somewhat, I'm not good at poems.

**Suigetsu's POV:**

I bet she loved it! I'm the mastermind of poems! There's no way she can top that!

Sakura began to write something on the back of the piece of paper. I wonder what...

"Here you go." Her smile creeped me out and I looked at the back of the back of the paper, oh it's a poem! :

_Roses are red,_

_Violets are blue,_

_Sugars and sweets,_

_But none are you._

"Crap, she's good. This is what exactly describes who I am." I murmured as I bit my thumb. "Well I'm bored. You're no fun at all."

She pounded the table which startled the cashier,"You're the one who's not making it any fun! Making rude insults about people." I suppose that's true, but it's what makes me live in this world. It's what I call a lifestyle.

"It's not like I care about what other people think."

"No wonder Sasuke doesn't like you."  
"What was that about Sasuke?"

"Ha, nothing."

"What? Tell me!" I got out of my seat and went over to her and grabbed her shoulders shaking her back and forth.

She stuck her tongue at me. Grr!

"Fine! Let's go to the amusement park. Arguing with you makes my head ache. I need some fun in my life." I headed out the shop as she ran after me.

While we were walking in this winter wonderland I felt like she was staring at me the whole time from behind cause I'm getting goose bumps.

Later we arrived at the amusement park. I don't even know why it's open in this snow for one thing.

"Hey, Suigetsu, lets ride that one." She pointed over to a huge rollercoaster, the biggest one here in this amusement park. I didn't want to ride it.

"You can go ride that one by yourself."

Sakura smirked, "Oh don't tell me your chickening out, you chicken."

"I'm not!"

"Then lets go!" The pink hair chick grabbed my hand as we got in line for the ride. I'm not surprised there's not even a line.

I sat on the last seat of the ride while Sakura sat in the front. She took a glance back at me. "Why are you back there?"

"I need my personal space from someone ugly." Sakura scowled at me and turned around.

**Sakura's POV:**

The rides about to start and I could hear Suigetsu already screaming... bewilderedly I glanced back at him once more and his face is all red. "Are you ok Suigetsu? The ride didn't even start..."

Suigetsu lowered his head, "I'm fine! Just getting all of the screams out of my system ya know."

"Ok.." I turned around, I think he's afraid of heights. But why didn't he tell me?

The ride finally started.

We gradually went up the railing, I was full of excitement. I had my hands up in the air. Once we got to the top of the hill, we rapidly went down fast and made a loop...

"Huh?" We were hanging upside down in the loop, I think the rollercoaster is broken.

"You 2 hang on tight! I'm going to call the firefighters to get you guys down!" Said the person who was in charge of this ride.

Lots of people began to look up at us with frightened faces. "Suigetsu," I looked back at him but he looked like he was so scared, that I'd even mistaken him for a manikin. "Suigetsu, don't worry we'll be fine. They're gonna get help." Then I heard a big noise it sounded like Suigetsu's seat saw breaking loose.

"AHH!" He screamed and closed his eyes. At this rate, he'll fall and die. I have to do something.

I took off my beat carefully and began to monkey bar my way to Suigetsu.

**Sasuke's POV:**

I sat on the couch and turned on the TV while eating tomatoes. _"BREAKING NEWS! Roller coaster stuck upside down and 2 kids are stuck in it!"_ Said the new reported.

The camera moved up to see the kids who are stuck in there.

"Wait.. is that Sakura climbing from such heights? No that can't be her.."

"_The young girl with pink hair climbed her way to get the other guy out of his seat before his seat falls. Fire Trucks are currently on they're way, but I'm not sure if they'll make it on time." _They zoomed in on the 2 kids.

"_Suigetsu, take my hand quick! You're going to fall!"_

"_I rather die like this than with you!" He replied._

"_Who said we're going to die?" The pink haired girl smiled and Suigetsu took her hand and the seat immediately fell once he got out. "Crap, now we're stuck on this railing." Suigetsu was holding on to Sakura's left hand while she had her right one on the railing above her._

"_Whatever you do don't let go you punny woman!" He yelled at him._

"_Just shut up! Will you? If you weren't so heavy.." Her hand began to slip gradually from the railing._

I choked on my tomato. "That really is her! What the hell does she think she's doing?" I grabbed a random coat from the closet and ran outside towards the amusement park.

"Great, now I can't watch my favorite show.."

**Sakura's POV:**

I could hear Suigetsu... crying? Without out looking down I asked him if he was crying.

"No I'm not!" he denied.

"You don't have to lie you know."

"Aren't you scared?"

"Yeah.. but I'm not scared because I'm helping someone out, even if he's the enemy. It's always good to do good to people. In the end, you feel great."

He didn't say anything after that.

"Nghh.." My hand was burning, I couldn't hold any longer.

"Don't let go!"

"I can't hold any longer, it hurts!" My hand slipped off and we began to fall.

_BADOOM_

So is this..

_BADOOM_

...end?

* * *

**Narrator: 5 pm...**

"Hey wake up!" I heard a voice, am I alive? "I said wake up!" I opened my eyes immediately and I saw Suigetsu was who was trying to wake me up.

"What happened?" I got from the icy ground.

"You passed out on your way falling, the firefighters came just in time and they caught us. I thought we we're really done for.."

"Oh.." I looked around and people were going back to their regular activities here. Then I saw a familiar black figure in the distance.. Sasuke? He walked up to me. "Sasuke-"

Sasuke slapped me across the face. "Why the hell did you do that for? Do you know how worried I was?"

Tears began to trickle down my face. I put my hand on my throbbing left cheek. "I'm sorry, but Suigetsu-" Sasuke looked at me with such intensity I stopped talking. My heart was racing by the second.

"I don't care if Suigetsu was in trouble or not, he was fine the way he was!" Suigetsu looked offended. "Do you ever think about yourself... even once? The answer is no! You could of died back there if you let go of the railing any sooner! I ran all the way here to make sure you we're ok. Thanks to you I missed my favorite show. You piss me off." Sasuke turned his back to me to walked off leaving his footprints behind in the snow.

"Sakura, don't listen to him-"

I lowered my head, "No, he's right. I never think about myself.. I'm always thinking about others, making sure they're ok. But in the end, I'm always get hurt."

**Suigetsu's POV:**

Cheerlessly, Sakura walked away from me in the snow. I could hear her crying in the distance.

"Well that takes care of that." I murmured. "I'm going home."

**Itachi's POV:**

I was watching TV until the front door slammed opened. I literally flew from the couch and landed on the ground. "Ouch.." I see Sasuke walk in and I could feel his dark and angry aura.

"Sasuke?" He looked at me from the corner of his eye then continued to walk. I came in front of him and stopped him from going any further.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, just get out of my way." He tried to escape from the left and from the right, but I blocked both ways.

I hugged him, "You can talk to me about anything." Sasuke rested his head on my shoulder.. for the first time ever!

"I told you to get out of my way.." I heard him cry softly.

"Really Sasuke, what's wrong?" Unexpectedly, he kneed me in... well you know where and I fell in pain to the ground.

"What's wrong is that your messed up and Sakura is just an idiot!" He ran upstairs into his room and slammed the door. "Don't think about even coming in Itachi!" Those were his last words from inside of his room to me.

"Sasuke.. you pain my heart..."

**Sakura's POV:**

I sat on a bench in the city just thinking about what I did.. "I wonder if Sasuke, hates me now." I said aloud.

I heard familiar voices, it was Ino and Sai. Are they on a date? Ino took a glance at me and came over to me with Sai. "What's up Sakura? What are you doing here all alone?"

"Well just you know thinking about life."

Ino frowned. "Where's Sasuke? Is he even with you? Oh wait... don't tell me he ditched you!" Ino took a good look in her surroundings.

I sighed, "You really have a big mouth Ino."

"I'm just wondering sheesh.. but where is he?"

I stood up, "He's at home."

"Oh.. but that doesn't explain why you're here by yourself. Are you seeing someone else?"

"No, I'm not Ino. I'm just taking a walk... thats all." I walked away from Ino and Sai, I didn't want Ino to get involved with my problems.

"Wait Sakura, you can go out with Sai and I. We're just going to see some friends at Kiba's house. They have some random party there, why don't you come along?"

"But..." Ino grabbed my hand.

"Come on Sakura, it will be fun! Right Sai?"

"I suppose it would." He shrugged.

**Normal POV:**

Moments later, Ino, Sakura, and Sai arrived at Kiba's house. They could hear music in the backyard, so they figured everyone would be there.

Once they got to the backyard, Kiba greeted them. Naruto, Hinata, Shino, Neji, Lee, and Tenten were there. Some were dancing their hearts out while others were just chatting.

Sai and Ino went over to where Naruto and Hinata were. Naruto was trying to make Hinata dance with him, but she was too shy to do so.

Thats leaves Kiba and Sakura by themselves.

"So where's Sasuke?" Kiba asked casually.

"He's at home." Sakura replied.

"I see. I thought he'd be with you. Well anyways, just have fun here. I basically had this party apparently for no reason, just got bored. Feel free to do whatever you want." With that Kiba left Sakura.

Sakura went over to the place where all the drinks were laid out but then Lee was there.

"Oh Sakura! This must be faith!" Sakura sweat dropped.

"Haha.." Sakura scratched her arm awkwardly and backed up. Lee grabbed both of her hands.

"I know you already have a boyfriend, but will you please go out with me?" Lee pleaded. Sakura sighed.

"No Lee." Sakura left Lee still determined to ask Sakura out another time to go sit on the blue swinging hammock bench.

**Sakura's POV:**

I'm so tired.. it's really getting late and plus it's so cold, but I don't feel like walking home. I think Sasuke's still mad at me.

I brought my knees up to my chest so my feet weren't hovering above the ground and slowly dozed off..

_**When I dance they call me Macarena**_

_**All the boys que estoy buena **_

I woke up to the music, they are all doing the Macarena. And it seemed like Naruto was the star of the show, I'm not suprised that he is after the mall incident a while back.

Kiba walks over and sits besides me.

"Are you feeling alright? You haven't moved from here since." Kiba checked my temperature.

"I'm fine."

"Sasuke sure is lucky." Kiba leaned back and the swinging hammock bench began to move.

"Why do you say that?"

"He's lucky to have such a pretty girlfriend like you." I blushed and Kiba leaned closer to me.

"T-thanks.." What should I do? Kiba's gonna kiss me! I need a miracle right now!

"Beep, beep!" Looks like I have a text message, I'm saved!

"Ah.. sorry." Kiba leaned back on the swinging bench.

Oh it's from Sasuke..

_'Sakura, where are you? It's half past 12.'_

Ehhh? It's already 12?

I got up from the bench, "Um sorry Kiba.. I have to go.."

"Haha, no problem. Be careful on your way home." I nodded then left Kiba's back yard.

Well that was awkward. I sure hope I was dreaming.

"Ringgg. Ringgg." I answered my phone.

"Hello?"

"Where the hell are you at this time of night?" Sasuke said. Opps I forgot to reply to his text message.

"I'm coming home.. sheesh." I hung up. Maybe that was a little too harsh..

I arrived at the doorstep, but I couldn't open the door. I think Sasuke will hit me again... I turned around and left the doorstep.

Suddenly arms were wrapped around me and a head leaning on mine. "Sakura... where are you going?"

My heart was beating so fast. "Nowhere... Are you still mad at me?"

"No, I'm not mad. Just don't do something so careless, ok?" Sasuke turned me around to kiss me. Our lips touched for a few seconds.

I blushed and I nodded.

"I'll make it up to you tomorrow. Sorry for hitting you. I got carried away."

Sasuke then kissed me again. But this time it was different, his tongue slipped into my mouth and he played with my tongue for quite a bit...

**Author's Note:** **Well that's the end of this chapter, hoped you guys liked it, and please Review! =^.^=**


	25. Chapter 25 Double Date With Sakura

Double Date With Sakura

**Normal POV:**

The next morning, the skies seemed pretty clear, so then Sasuke decided to make it up to Sakura by going on a date. And of course Sakura was very excited.

On Sasuke's opinion they were going to just go to an aquatic center and on a picnic somewhere. Sakura didn't argue back since she didn't have anything on her mind at all.

Sakura already dressed up wearing a neon pink cotton tank dress, on top of that she wore a cropped denim coat, and she wore brown knee high brown cowboy boots. She was already in the kitchen making sandwiches and packing some drinks.

**Sakura's POV:**

"Okay all finished." I put all of the sandwiches into the basket along with the drinks. I don't know why I packed so many, but I just had the feeling there were going to be more people than just us.

I heard footsteps coming down the stairs and it was my dark haired beloved. He was wearing a blue hoodie that read: _"I Play Hard"_ and black skinny jeans with a pair of Nike neon green high tops.

"Sakura, do you have our swimming stuff packed?" He came downstairs and grabbed Itachi's car keys for his Mercedes Benz.

"Yup, are you driving Itachi's car?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Oh, nothing, I thought it might be rude to use it without asking..."

Sasuke stuck his tongue out at me, "It's not like I care. Hurry up and get the stuff into the back of the car." He opened the front door and headed out.

"Geez, he's so bossy this morning." I grabbed all of our stuff and put it in the trunk of the the car then jumped into the front seat. Sasuke started the car and we drove off.

"We're going over to Naruto's house." Sasuke made a turn to the left.

"Huh? What for?"

"Double date." I dropped my mouth open. He never told me that... well at least I made extra sandwiches.

Sasuke parked outside of Naruto's driveway, surprisingly they were already outside waiting for us.

Hinata is wearing a cute polka dot peplum tank with peach skinny jeans. Then she's wearing a pair of black slip ons.

On the other hand, Naruto is wearing an orange plaid short sleeve shirt with some denim jeans and a pair of orange converse.

I moved to the back of the car and Hinata sat besides me while Naruto sat in the front of the car. Once again, Sasuke started the car and we drove off.

5 minutes later nobody has said a word in the car since we've started driving.

"Argh!" Naruto pulled his hair in frustration, "It's too quiet in here, let me turn on the radio." Naruto turned on the radio. Some music played for a few seconds then a commercial came up.

"_Are you tired of being that attractive skinny guy?" _What kind of commercial is this?

"Yeah..." Sasuke said, which kind of shocked me. Is Sasuke stoned? I scratched the back of my head befuddled.

"_Are you tired of working everyday just to be in shape?"_

"Sometimes." Sasuke once again replied to the radio. Naruto raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"_Then Obesesy Plan is just right for you!"_

"Screw it," Sasuke changed the radio station to classical music, "I rather bash my head into a wall until I need to get plastic surgery. I hate being attractive, I'm a girl magnet." He sighed in grief.

"Are you crazy teme!?" Naruto's mouth dropped wide open. "I rather have you looking attractive than be butt ugly. Besides, you won't be able to get a girlfriend if you're ugly."

"Exactly." Sasuke replied.

"Sasuke, don't do that to yourself!" I was holding onto Hinata's hand too tight that she had to pinch me to get my attention.

"I'm just joking... why would I do that anyways?" Sasuke sneered and Naruto punched him in the right arm which caused him to almost crash into a light pole. Luckily he hit the brake, "What the hell do you think you're doing dobe?" Sasuke steered the car back on the road.

"Giving you a piece of my mind."

"A piece of your mind? You almost made me crash into that friggin light post!"

Sasuke and Naruto began to argue like they'd always do.

"Sakura... I don't think I want to be in this car anymore." I looked over at Hinata besides me. She looked like someone gave her a fright.

"It's alright Hinata." I rubbed her back to calm her down. All of a sudden we were about to crash into a fence and Sasuke slammed on the brakes once more making Hinata and I almost pass out from the impact from the back of our heads.

"NARUTO!" Sasuke yelled in frustration. Turmoil began to form between the 2 best friends.

Sasuke turned off the car and took a deep breath, "Let's take this outside, Naruto."

"If you say so, teme, you better watch out though. I'm known for giving people quite a whooping." The blonde idiot said over confidently and grinned at the Uchiha.

Sasuke smirked amused. "Hn. Let's see if that's really true." They both out stepped out of the Mercedes leaving Hinata and I in the car.

"Those blockheads! Wasting our time and nearly getting us killed!" I got out from the back of the car.

"S-Sakura!" That was the last thing I heard from Hinata before I stepped into the battlefield.

**Narrator: A few seconds later...**

"Now drive Sasuke!" He started the car once again and began to drive. "If you 2 argue again in this car, I promise you'll be seeing heaven this time." Naruto and Sasuke sweat dropped.

Geez, what doesn't make these 2 not get into arguments all the time?

Hinata was fidgeting with her fingers."Sakura, you think they'll be fine? You really did a number on them." I looked over at Sasuke and Naruto's bruised up faces.

"Don't worry they're fine. Besides, they've had more beatings than this." I smiled at Hinata which gave her a spook.

**Itachi's POV:**

"I wonder why I can't find my keys.." I went outside to see if my car was outside, but it was gone. "What the heck? I'm going to miss the car show!"

I pulled out my phone from my pocket and called Sasuke knowing he took my car.

"Hello?" Said the voice...

"What the heck happened to your voice Sasuke? You sound like a monster!" I heard some snickering in the background and Sasuke telling them to shut up.

Sasuke hung up on me. "..."

"Beep Beep!" Oh it's a text message from Sasuke.

'_I'm borrowing your car. I know you don't mind. Btw... why I sound like they way I am, it's because Sakura bruised up my face._

_Don't try calling me or anything. I'm turning off my phone.' _

"I do mind... Now I'm going to really miss my car show! Ahh.." I placed a hand on my chest. "My heart aches. I'll buy a car for Sasuke today so he won't have to use my Mercedes..."

I changed my clothes before I headed out.

**Sasuke's POV:**

Finally we got to the Aquatic center. I parked the car and we all got out.

"Ahh.." Naruto stretch out his back and rushed into the Aquatic center.

"Someones hyperactive as always." I said annoyed. Sakura pulled me along followed by Hinata.

"Come on, you've already wasted enough time standing out here." She said as we walked into the Aquatic center.

The women's changing room is across from the men's own. I walked into the men's while Sakura and Hinata walked into the woman's.

"Everybody take it off!" Naruto was dancing like an idiot on one of the benches already in his bright orange ramen pattern swimming trunks.

"Shut up dobe, your bringing attention." I got rid of my shirt and then my shoes and pants.

Naruto turned around and saw me, he came down. "Oh didn't know you were here.." I was about to take off my boxers, "You know Sasuke, I haven't seen your... you know. I wonder how-" I smacked Naruto in the head.

"Mind your own business, dobe." I went and changed into my blue swimming trunks in one of the bathroom stalls.

Later, Naruto and I were standing outside of the pool.

Naruto nudged me, "I wonder what's taking Sakura and Hinata sooo long."

"It's not like I care, girls take forever for everything."

"True. Maybe they're having trouble with their swimsuits, maybe it doesn't fit them or they can't put it on right. How about I go and see.." As Naruto walks off, I grab him by the arm.

"You're not going anywhere, you little pervert." 2 goddesses walk out from the girls changing room. Naruto and I both drop our mouths wide open.

Sakura is wearing a banana ruffle print bikini while Hinata is wearing a bright blue one piece swimsuit with dark blue bows on it.

For some reason I couldn't take my eyes off of Sakura.

**Sakura's POV:**

Wow, they really have abs.

I wonder what's wrong with Sasuke... maybe he really is stoned.

"Looking great Hinata!" Naruto gave her a thumbs up but in return her nose bled she and just fainted right after. I pulled Hinata over to the side and sat her on a chair to rest.

"Come on Sasuke!" Naruto wrapped his arms around him and jumped into the pool.

Sasuke swam up for gasped. "What did you do that for?"

"Don't know.." Naruto floated on his back. "You seemed like you were in your own world there for a minute."

Sasuke's onyx eyes met my emerald ones, his face turned 3 different shades of red before he sunk his head down into the water.

"I wonder if there's something on my face, he's not telling me about." I just jumped into the pool.

**Normal POV:**

Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto are playing water volleyball, minutes later Hinata woken up and joined them in the fun.

"Hey Sasori." Deidara got rid of his shades, "It's Itachi's brat brother's girlfriend."

Sasori sitting on a beach chair got rid of his shades as well to see. "Oh... shoot Sasuke's there." He scowled.

"Huh? Really?"

"Are you blind?! He's on the other side of the net playing water volleyball with her."

"How are we gonna get back at her... with him there-"

"Don't worry, I have a plan."

**Sakura's POV:**

"I'm gonna use the restroom. I'll be right back."

"Okay Sakura." Naruto replied and everyone else nodded.

I swam my way to the staircase until I felt a sudden tug on my foot. "Huh?" Then I was pulled under water and everything went black.

**Hinata's POV:**

"Sakura has been gone for more than 10 minutes..." I was looking around curiously outside on the outside of the pool.

"She might have a number 2 you know." Naruto said as he hit the ball over the net to Sasuke.

"Yeah." Sasuke said in agreement.

"Well I'm gonna look around for her." I got out of the pool and went to the restrooms.

"All the stalls are empty..." I turned around to exit then I felt breathing on my neck.

"I got you." Said a voice. Immediately I flung my elbow backwards but he stopped it. "I know you're a Hyuga, but please be nice and stay asleep for a while."

Everything went black.

**Sakura's POV:**

"Ahh..." I open my eyes and I see that I'm in the back corner outside of the pool where the equipment are. "Shoot... my hands are tied back to this chair."

"So you're finally awake.." A shadow from the dark appears before me. My eye we're literally bulging out when I saw him.

"Sasori!" I evil eyed him, but he ignored me and puckered my lips.

"Hold still for a second will you..." His face came closer to mine but I kneed him in the balls and he fell over, "Why you... I knew I should've tied your legs back."

"Don't touch me!"

"Sasori, I got the Hyuuga girl now." A familiar voice said then he came in with Hinata knocked out. Deidara dropped Hinata carelessly on the ground.

"Hinata!"

"Great job Deidara." Sasori pulled out needle from his pocket. "Now lets do her first." He walked closer to her.

"Don't do anything to her! If you're planning on doing something to her, it should be me!" I cried.

"Sorry girly, but she needs to get it first. Her cousin did something horrible to us back then." Horrible..? I wonder what.

Now I remember that I need to go pee!

"Wait..." I drew their attention to me. I had to go pee really bad so I was rubbing my knees together trying to not let my gate open, "I need.. to go... pee."

Their faces turned bright red and Sasori began to nose bleed. Deidara shook his head in confused slapped Sasori on the back.

"Hurry up and poison her, that pink haired chick is just using her charms on us."

"No, I'm serious! Untie these ropes now!" I said urgently.

Sasori understood him. He raised the needle in his hand and was about to poison Hinata... I'm useless.

"Not so fast!" A blonde spiky haired kid came to the rescue and knocked the needle out of Sasori's hand. It slid right next to my feet.

"Naruto!" I said in joy.

He had a huge grin on his face,"You know how hero's come at the last minute to the rescue... well thats me!" Naruto pulled pulled Hinata to safety.

"You brat!" Sasori threw a punch at Naruto, but he simply dodged it and gave him a punch in return and knocked him in the face. He fell down then got up.

Blood dripped from Sasori's mouth but he wiped it away, "Ugh.. I never thought I had to use this," He pulled out a pocket knife from out of his swimming trunks.

"No! Don't hurt him!" I yelled at him. Deidara came out of nowhere and jumped on to Naruto pinning him down.

"Now Sasori." The long blonde haired man smirked. Sasori walked slowly to Naruto.

"Grr! I'm not a afraid of you!" Naruto struggled trying to get Deidara off of his back.

"Sheesh, you're a spunky one." Said Deidara trying to keep him from moving.

Sasori kneeled right in front of his face and chuckled irritatedly, "Since you've hurt my face, I'll hurt yours." Naruto gulped as he placed the blade centimeters away from his scarred cheek. Where's Sasuke?

Sasori pressed the blade on his cheek until he began to bleed.

"Are you enjoying this, little girl? Before you know it, he'll be gone. You're next in line." I couldn't stand watching this.

"So much of a hero now.." I mumbled under my breath as I lowered my head.

Out of the blue, a volleyball hit Sasori's neck from behind me knocking him out. I gasped.

Naruto found his chance to attack, he got up from under Deidara and tried to kick him. Deidara did backflips avoiding the attack and he ran towards me and grabbed the needle and placed it at my neck. Now I was vulnerable to his attack.

"Try anything funny and the girl gets it." I was too scared to move, I know this was it for me. Tears ran down my cheek as I was in a state of shock.

**Sasuke's POV:**

I'm kneeling above Sakura and Deidara on some boxes full of swimming equipment.

"That idiot Naruto, if he'd only listened to me, he wouldn't have gotten hurt." I murmured.

_**Flashback:**_

"_Hey Sasuke, Sakura and Hinata have been gone for such a long time... maybe Hinata has a number 2 as well." Naruto hit the volleyball over the net and I hit it back._

"_That can't be it... if Sakura had gone to the bathroom, I would of seen her enter, but she didn't." We heard a faint scream from the corner outside of the pool._

"_That sounded like Sakura." Naruto and I scrambled out of the pool and dash over to the left dark corner. We peeked behind boxes and I saw Hinata knocked out on the ground and Sakura tied to a chair. Sasori is beside Hinata.. with a needle?!_

"_Naruto, listen up." Before I could say another word Naruto ran over there. _

"_Not so fast!" Naruto kicked the needle out of Sasor's hand and dragged Hinata to over where I was. I pulled Hinata and rested her on a beach chair._

"_That idiot!" I ran on the over to the other side and climbed my way up on boxes to the top so I could sneak attack when I could._

_**End of flashback.**_

Crap... one wrong move and it's all over.

Naruto couldn't do anything, so it's up to me now. "Hey you. Up here!" Deidara looked up and before he knew it I stepped on his face using it as a stepping stone and jumped onto the ground safely.

Deidara got pushed back. "Ugh, it's you! So you we're the one who knocked out Sasori!"

"Right on Sasuke!" Naruto cheered.

I glared at him, "Dobe."

"Enough chit chatter," Deidara pointed the needle at me and charged towards me. I pushed Sakura out of the way so she wouldn't get hurt.

Deidara was aiming for my neck, I slapped his hand down and kneed him in the stomach. Naruto came in and knocked him out by hitting him in the back of the neck. We then dragged Sasori and Deidara into the pool. I hope we don't get in trouble for doing that.

I ran over to Sakura who is in the state of shock while Naruto went over to wake up Hinata, "Sakura...?" I waved my hand in front of her face and she came back to earth.

"Sasuke..." She smiled gloomily, I then untied her arms that were tied to the chair.

"Come on, lets go. I've had enough swimming today." Once Sakura got off the chair she collapsed onto the ground. "Are you alright?" I helped her up.

"You know how I said I needed to use the restroom? I didn't have a chance to go..." The way she rubbed her knees together like that had blood rushing up to my face.

I carried her bridal style, although I didn't like to do this in public, "Only this once, got it?" She smiled shyly as I ran her to the restroom.

**Narrator: So Sasuke got Sakura to the restroom, of course she was there for quite a while. Then everyone changed and packed their stuff and headed to the car and Sasuke is now driving to a nearby park. It was huge, it basically had everything you'd imagine to be in a park.**

**Once they arrived, Sakura got the picnic basket and they decided to sit under and huge tree and have it there.**

"Oh this is great Sakura! Did you really make all of these sandwiches? Oh you even brought drinks!" Naruto was already drooling wanting to dig in any second.

"Thanks Sakura!" Hinata said.

"Your welcome, well no need to wait for me.. you guys can dig in."

"Alright!"

We all ate until we got full. Naruto was so full that he fell asleep. I noticed Sakura wasn't eating anything the whole time, it seemed like something was on her mind. I saved a sandwich for her.

"Well I'm going to go on a little walk." Sakura got up and walked on the colorful rock pavement.

Hinata frowned, "Sasuke, I think there's something troubling her. Maybe you should go talk to her."

"Yeah..." I got up and followed the way Sakura went.

**Hinata's POV:**

I looked at the sleeping Naruto besides me. He looks so cute.

He rolled over next to me, like as if he really wasn't sleeping. Then he opened his eyes all of a sudden.

"N-Naruto!" I gasped.

"Haha, sorry Hinata." He got up, "I wasn't really sleeping ya know, I was pretending to. This is gonna be a huge scoop on the school's newspaper when we get back next semester!"

"W-What do you mean?" Naruto smirked which kind of creeped me out. He took out his phone from his pocket and grabbed my arm.

"Lets go since you don't know what I mean." We ran off on the colorful pavement.

** Sasuke's POV:**

I was hiding behind a tree where I found Sakura sighing sitting in front of. Which made we wonder what she was sighing about.

"Sakura, what are you sighing about?" I came out from behind the tree and she wide eyed me.

"Oh Sasuke... Nothing really." I sat down next to her so our legs were touching.

"You can talk to me about it." She let out a deep breath.

"I wasn't able to do anything a while back when we were at the Aquatic center. Sasori grabbed my leg when I was swimming to exit the pool. I saw Hinata, she was about to get poisoned by the needle."

She paused for a second.

"Naruto, he was near to his death, I don't like seeing my friends getting hurt right in front of me... it hurts. Especially since I couldn't do anything. I was pretty much vulnerable to any attack. Earlier, they said something about Hinata's cousin Neji doing something bad to them."

"I heard." I interrupted.

"Do you think I'm weak Sasuke?" She had a worried look.

I pulled out the sandwich I saved and gave it to her. "Yes, that is if you don't eat anything."

"Thanks Sasuke." She took gladly took the sandwich and began to eat. I moved her over so that she was sitting on my lap.

I wrapped my arms around her stomach and then gently moved the pink hair that was covering her neck and kissed her neck.

Sakura jerked her neck back so her head rested on my chest, "Sasuke," She looked at her sandwich that she held in her hands.

"Hm?"  
"I can't eat this sandwich with you kissing my neck. It's very sensitive."

I kissed her neck again, but she tilted her neck back so I wouldn't be able to do anymore. "It's ok, you can be weak forever." I cuddled her in my arms, "I'll protect you."

The sun began to set. She set her sandwich down in the grass besides me and let me kiss her neck once more...

**Naruto's POV:**

"SNAP!" I took a picture of Sasuke and Sakura cuddling secretly.

"N-Naruto! Sasuke wouldn't be happy with this."

"I don't care, I'm getting back at him for Sakura beating me up."

Hinata sweat dropped. "You know you caused the problem though... it wasn't Sakura's fault she beat you up. You almost killed us."

"Me? Kill you? No way!" I denied, "Sasuke was the one driving! How could I do anything to kill us while driving?"

Hinata facepalmed herself and walked away.

"Hinata! Wait up!" I chased after her.

**Narrator: So later that evening Sasuke drove Naruto and Hinata back to their houses. Once he got home he saw Itachi outside as if he'd been waiting for him.**

"Finally you're back." Itachi said. Sakura and I go out of the car, "Where did you guys go anyways?"

"Places." I replied.

"I see... well I have a surprise for you." We followed Itachi into the garage and he showed us a brand new car.

"F-For.. for me?" I was too surprised to talk, and Sakura just giggled.

"Yes, a Toyota Camry, Cosmic Gray Mica." He gleamed, "Now how about a hug for getting you this so you won't drive my Mercedes anymore?" I payed no attention to what Itachi said. I grabbed the keys the keys from his hand for my car. I got in a drove off seeing how it feels.

**Itachi's POV:**

"..." I was in shock mode.

"It's ok Itachi... let's say it's his way of saying thank you." Sakura said as she stepped inside of the house

"Maybe, I shouldn't have bought him this car... does he even know what I've gone through to get him this?"

**Author's Note: Thank you for reading this :D I tried hard on making this one, lol. Please Review and thanks again for reading!**

.


	26. Chapter 26 Trouble

Trouble

**Author's Note: Sorry this one is kinda late, I've been having trouble with my internet.**

**Narrator: So after those days of spending time with each other, Sakura, Sasuke, and Suigetsu had to write a report about which day they enjoyed the most with and return it to Kakashi Sensei's class.**

**Sakura's POV: 10 am in classroom**

"Well seem like you guys are all up early, so you guys have your reports?" We all nodded and gave our papers to Kakashi Sensei and he began to read them.

That makes me wonder which day Sasuke enjoyed the most with, me or Suigetsu. Probably me since I'm his girlfriend of course.

"Sakura, Suigetsu. You 2 well seemed like you enjoyed your day with Sasuke, which makes me wonder what happened on your guys' day. And Sasuke, you just wrote you didn't like either days." Kakashi took a glance up at the dark haired boy who avoided eye contact with him.

"What! I thought you enjoyed your day with me!" Suigetsu and I both said in unison. I glared at Suigetsu who made a face at me in return.

"This is the worst reports I've ever seen; therefore, I'll raise your grades up 1 letter grade." Kakashi took out his Make-Out Paradise book and began to read.

"What?! I can't live with a B! Kakashi Sensei please!" I pleaded, but he just ignored me.

Suigetsu let out a sigh of relief, "At least I have a passing grade, I think thats all that matters."He whipped off a bead of sweat from his forehead and left the classroom.

"Whatever." Sasuke stuck his hands in his pockets left the classroom as wel,l and I ran after him.

"Wait up Sasuke!" I ran into Sasuke from behind who stopped right in front of the door. "What's the holdup?" I walked to his side and I see a young lady with black long hair and looks like she's searching for something.

"No way.." Sasuke said in shock.

The young lady turned around and met Sasuke's eyes. "Sasuke?"

"Sasuke... who is she?" I whispered.

"No, she can't be alive... she died back then in the fire."

The lady walked up to Sasuke and stroked his cheek, "My, you've grown so much, Sasuke."

"Excuse me." I said with an impatiently, "Who are you?" She looked at me and smiled.

"Oh sorry, where are my manners. I'm Mikoto Uchiha, Sasuke's Mom."

But didn't Sasuke said his parents died in a fire? I noticed blood on her right hand... and it looks recent. "Now that I think of it, Sasuke does kinda look like you." I looked at Sasuke who looked confused and mad at the same time, "I'm Sakura Haruno, his girlfriend."

"Wow, I've never imagined you'd have such a beautiful girlfriend, this makes me so happy." I blushed.

"You're supposed to be dead! Itachi and I buried your ashes along with our dads! Who are you?" Mikoto frowned at Sasuke.

"I'm your mom, who else?" She came up to Sasuke to hug him, but pushed her away.

"Sasuke! Maybe she escaped the fire somehow! And she was looking for you this whole time..." I said worriedly, he looked at me with such anger that almost scared me to death.

"Nobody could escape the fire, there was no time to! It just came like that! Whoever you are, stay away from me!" Sasuke grabbed my wrist harshly, "We're going."

We walked out the school building leaving his mom there. Sasuke was walking so fast that it was hard for me to keep up with his tight grip on my wrist.

My wrist began to hurt really badly. "Sasuke, it hurts!" He let go and stopped in his tracks, "Sasuke, really. What is wrong with you?"

**Sasuke's POV: **

"Something isn't right... she's not supposed to be alive." I took out my phone and called Itachi.

He answered.

"_Sasuke! It's like once in a lifetime you ever call me! Well it's a good timeing anyways, can you drop off Sakura at the train station? I'll be there waiting for her, we'll be going on a trip to Hawaii for our next film. We'll be back in a week before 2nd semester. Sorry this is all of a sudden."_

_I took a deep breath, "Our mom, she's alive."_

"_Huh?... No way, that can be possible." He replied, "Where is she right now?_

"_I last saw her in the school, but I'm not sure if she's still there."_

"_I'm sure we buried her ashes... but maybe someone found them and used it for an experiment..."_

"_... I'll go check the place where she was buried later." _

"_Ok, we'll I'll be waiting for Sakura~" _

He hung up.

"Come on, you're going to Hawaii right now with Itachi for a filming."

"Really? But I'm not even ready yet. This is too sudden. And the new semester is going to start soon! I can't go yet!" She was now a chatterbox who wouldn't shut up. In fact I wouldn't mind if she was gone for a week, I need my peace and quiet. I grabbed her hand and we walked to the train station.

"Quite babbling." Sakura then began to pout.

"Oh Sasuke, I thought you might want to know this." She looked a little sad.

"What is it?"

"You mom.. I noticed earlier that she had blood on her right hand, and it looked recent."

My eyes widened but then I took a deep breath, "... Let's stop talking about her."

"Ahh sorry." She put her head down.

"By the way, if Itachi tries anything funny on you, let me know right away."

Sakura raised an eyebrow, "If you're so worried about me, why don't you come along with us?"

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"Just because." She looked at me confused, but I didn't say anything.

**Narrator: Later, Sasuke finally got Sakura to the train station and they said their goodbyes. After that Sasuke went home and found himself doing nothing for hours...**

I plopped onto the soft carpet in the living room and rolled around in boredom, "Maybe I shouldn't have told Sakura that she had to go with Itachi, so she can make me some food..." I clenched my stomach as it growled. "Ok, I'll call Hinata."

I dialed in her number on my phone and waited for her to answer.

"_Hello?"_

"_It's Sasuke."_

"_S-Sasuke! Why are you calling at this time of night?" I could hear Naruto's voice in the background, sounds like he's playing on the Wii._

"_Can you make me something? I'm really hungry..."_

"_We'll it's a good time you called. I'm making dinner right now. Just come over to Naruto's house."_

"_Alright."_

_ "But... isn't Sakura at home? You know she could make you food too."_

_ "No, she's going to Hawaii."_

_ "What for? The next semester is going to start soon."_

_ "She's doing some filming for a movie. Now that I think of it, I don't remember her telling me that she's doing one."_

_ "Oh, maybe she wants it as a secret from you... well come over soon!" She hung up and I grabbed a random coat and left my house._

"After I eat there, I'll have them come over with me to where my parents were buried." I said to myself.

**Narrator: Moments later...**

I knock at Naruto's door waiting for someone to answer.

The door opens and it seems to be Naruto wearing his orange pajamas, he squinted his at me with confusion,"What are you doing here, Sasuke?"

"Hinata invited me over to eat." I walk in pushing Naruto out of my way. Naruto comes in and closes the door.

"Ugh, you're so rude Sasuke!"

"Hn."

"Why can't Sakura make you food?" He questioned.

"She's not here."

"Why?"

"Leave me alone dobe. You ask too many questions." I could hear Naruto grunt as I sat down on the couch and he seems to be playing _Pokemon Rumble_ on the Wii. "Give me a remote, I want to play too."

Naruto sighed annoyed, "Finnneee. But make sure you don't mess up and lose all our lives." He handed me the remote and added me into the game as he sat down next to me.

"It's usually you who lose all our lives." I glared at him accusing me of something I never do.

"Oh just shut up teme!"

I choose to be Pikachu, while Naruto was Squirtle. Then I realized Naruto was still at rank C after we choose our pokemon.

"The the f*ck Naruto? You're still in rank C ever since I last played with you?"

Naruto sweat dropped, "Let's say I had some difficulties."

I smirked, "Sure, you're really hopeless without me."

"So not true!" He denied.

"U-um," Hinata set our food on the table in front of us, it looked like heaven so much food to eat, "Hope you guys enjoy."

Hinata walked away, but I grabbed her arm, "Where do you think you're going?"

"Wash the dishes..." I pulled her over so she sat between Naruto and I.

"You're gonna help us eat this food. We can't let such food go to waste.. isn't that right Naruto?" I found Naruto already at the boss stage so fast in the Forest level and he already died and all of our lives were gone. We lost.

"Huh? What did you say?" I began to boil up with anger.

"You stupid idiot! Now we have to start all over! Why did you start without me?"

"Cause I can obviously do it by myself."

"Oh let me correct your grammar. You can obviously die by yourself."

"My grammar doesn't need to be corrected! Look, you're the one who died this time and took all of our lives!"

"Of course I did dobe, because you started without me being ready and all the wild pokemon attacked me!"

"STOP FIGHTING AND EAT YOUR DAMN FOOD!" Naruto and I stared at Hinata who yelled. Now that I think of it, I've never heard her yell and I think it's kind of scary.

"Y-yes." Naruto and I both stammered and dropped our remotes and began to eat.

It was really uncomfortable that Hinata was still stormy while she watched Naruto and I eat. Well I've learned my lesson not to get Hinata annoyed, and it's a side of her I never want to experience ever again.

**Narrator: Sometime later after eating...**

I grabbed my coat and put it on. "Hinata, Naruto. Can you guys go with me to where my parents were buried?"

Naruto was still playing on the Wii while Hinata nodded and put her coat and shoes on, "What for?" He asked.

"I need some help... just come with me."

Naruto had a huge grin on his face, "Oh I'll go with you teme, it seems like you're afraid of the dark, huh?"

He began to tick me off, "I'm not afraid of the dark! I just need to figure out something, thats all!"

"Ok, ok. Geez." Naruto paused the game and got his coat as well and put on his shoes.

We left his house and walked down the dark sidewalk with the street lights on. After 30 minutes has gone by, we still haven't got to our destination.

Naruto groaned, "Where are your parents buried? I feel like we've been walking forever."

"Where my home town was burnt." I replied.

"Oh, it seems like we're here." Hinata said pointing to the deserted piece of land. I walked up onto the bad soiled ground to find the area where Itachi and I buried the ashes. It was a long time since I've been here, so I don't clearly remember.

Naruto came up to me, "So.. we're here, but what do you need help with?"

"Finding my parent's ashes, we put them in a brown wooden box and sealed it so no one could open it, Itachi and I have the key to the box." I pulled out the key from pocket and showed him the rusty old key, "Only the key could open it, and nothing else could open it even if you tried."

"Why do you need to open the box? I don't see any reason why you need to."

"An incident happened earlier today and I need to confirm something... anyways," I grabbed 3 shovels I saw lying on the ground and gave one to Hinata and Naruto. "Start digging around this area, and let me know if you find something."

"Ok." Hinata said

"Roger that." Naruto said.

* * *

A few hours has gone by and it's a quarter to midnight, and we've found nothing. We were all getting tired of digging and now the deserted area looks like a minefield that has recently gone off.

"Hey I found something!" Naruto yelled. Hinata and I went over to see what he found and it was the box I was talking about.

"Nice job Naruto." I got on my knees and pulled the box out from the ground. The keyhole I was about to put the key in was broken and it is now easy access for anyone to open it. "Whoever did this must have great power to open this, but why would they want this box?"

I opened the box and my mom's ashes were missing and I gasped.

"My, my." We heard voice behind us and we all took a glance back. The person's hands we're all bloody and his clothes were soaking wet. "It's dangerous for little kids to be outside alone at night, you all should be going to bed."

The voice sent chills down our spine, we already knew we found trouble, but the voice sounded sweet. I took a good look at the person's face and it was my mom, but her hands were all bloody, as if she has done some recent killing. "Why are you here? Why are you even alive?" I asked bodly.

Her eyes glowed a fiery red and she winced in pain, "To kill, thats all I'm here for." Her hands then transformed into spinning blades. She then aimed for my head. I was too scared to move, why would my mom kill people? She wasn't that type of person.

"Watch out!" Hinata pushed me out of the way and took the damage. She collapsed onto the ground not moving and there lies a huge cut on her back with blood gushing out rapidly.

"Hinata!" I yelled. No response. Naruto came up to me and punched me in the face then grabbed me by the collar of my shirt.

"What the hell is your problem man!" His eyes were fiery with anger, "I can't believe Hinata, did that. Did that... to save a hopeless jerk!" He punched me in the stomach making me flinch, I didn't care to dodge as he kneed me in the stomach making me drop to the ground. I deserved it. His girlfriend risked her life for me. "Sasuke I've always hated you, from the moment I saw you. I've always wanted to beat you in everything, I don't even know how we even became friends. But now, you've gone too far Sasuke! Hinata died for your sake and I'm not going to forgive you!" He charged towards my mom with such speed I've never seen before.

"Naruto don't!" By the time I said that she punched him in the stomach with her blades spinning ripping his insides and then threw him in the air and kicked him to the side. He crashed into a pile of rocks.

"Hmm... this is too easy." She smirked and looked at me, "One more to go." Her hands now turned into spears and walked slowly towards me taking her time.

My friends we're already long gone, I didn't do anything. I'm so stupid, why is it always me. I'm always blamed, wanted, cared for. But I never do anything good in return. Why am I living today?

My mom came up to and raised her spear, "Farewell." I lowered my head as the spear came for my head.

"DONT TOUCH MY FRIEND!" I saw Naruto running and in a flash, he punched my mom sending her flying into an old tree and it exploded into pieces.

I've never seen Naruto like this before in my life. His eyes were a fiery red and some kind of power was flowing around him, making him look more like a fox. I could also feel that great amount of power and all of the wounds he suffered healed right before my eyes.

"N-Naruto... what are you?" He looked at me and I could feel hate and anger, my heart was racing. I couldn't say anymore.

My mom came racing from the destroyed tree, "Die!" Her spear now transformed into a bazooka. She began shooting at us. Naruto grabbed me and dodged all of the bullets, but he was hurting me badly. My side was burning. He dropped me and punched my mom once more in the face and she fell backwards on the ground.

I got up and took a look at my right side, my coat was burnt right to my skin that was a bit black. I could hear Naruto punches at my mom from a distance and it sounded deadly.

I ran for Hinata and kneeled by her side. She was barely breathing, and this wasn't good since she was losing too much blood. I dialed 911 for the ambulance.

I got up and looked over where Naruto was still punching my mom, I had to tell him to stop, but I wasn't sure if my words could reach him. And I also needed information from my mom, maybe she knows why she's like this.

**Naruto's POV:**

"Naruto! Stop! Don't kill my mom!" I could hear Sasuke yelling, but I didn't stop. This woman, she hurt Hinata and nearly killed my best friend. I was so mad.

_**That's right, give her what she deserves. Kill her!**_

_Who are you? What are you doing in me?_

_**I'm the Kyuubi, I was born within you. You want to know how your parents died?**_

_My parents? But how do you know? You don't know anything about me!_

_**I do, I watch everything you do every single day. And your parents, you killed them with your own hands.**_

_What? No way! I don't even remember seeing them! I don't believe you! _

_**I told you I see everything! The power thats following right out of you, is my power. I'm lending it to you right now, so kill this woman and then kill Sasuke.**_

_What...? I can't do that!_

"Naruto stop! Please!" Sasuke ran towards me but I pushed him back hurting him.

_**Thats it! Kill him! He killed your only beloved, look at her, shes dead. Now give him what he deserves, and that is his death! **_

Sasuke gets up in pain and I could actually see water running out from his eyes, no I must be a dream. Sasuke never cries, and I've never seen him cry! "Naruto, get a hold of yourself! Hinata is in trouble, and she really needs you now!"

_**Don't listen to him, finish him.**_

_No, Sasuke is my best friend and I won't allow you to hurt him. Even though he may piss me off at times, but that's what this friend of mine is for! You hurt him and I don't want to see him hurt again ever again! _

_**You fool!**_

The power of the Kyuubi stopped following with me and I stopped punching Sasuke's mom and she looks like she's about met her end.

Sasuke came running over and kneeled at the sight of his mom passing away and tears were actually following from his eyes. I've never seen Sasuke so sad before in my life.

Mitoko got back to her senses and her eyes turned back to normal,"Sasuke, I'm so glad, I've finally got to see you again. I'm so sorry. But please tell Itachi I said hi." She coughed out some blood.

"Mom, wait don't go! I have questions to ask you! Who did this to you? And why? Why were you even on a killing spree?"

"There was this man... he calls himself Madara. I don't even know what he looks like for starters, since he wears a mask-" She coughed out a lot more blood.

"Mom, take it easy."

She smiled. "I'm fine Sasuke." She then continued, "He revived me, then put secret weapons in me to kill all of the people here. But I don't know why. I would just act up all of a sudden losing control of myself and kill people. He told me I was just an experiment."

"Experiment? Why would he want to do this to Konoha? Madara... Where can I find him?" Sasuke got up with confidence.

"He's in France right now, you have a few months left, before he... he.." Mikoto's breathing has gotten heavier.

"No! You have to tell me! Don't go yet!" The last thing we saw of Mikoto was her smile on her face and she vanished in thin dust within the midnight sky. Sasuke dropped to his knees and pounded the ground with his fist in anger.

"Dammit all! This Madara..."

I frowned and looked at Sasuke's angry expression on his face, "Sasuke..."

Suddenly, police cars surrounded us along with ambulances. This was going to be a long night.

* * *

**Narrator: 2 am at hospital.**

"She's going to be fine, she just has a slight fever. And she needs plenty of rest after she's ready to be released from the hospital. And that scar on her back... she'll need to come back later to the hospital after her fever so we can do surgery on it." The nurse them left the hospital room leaving Sasuke and I in here.

"Thank goodness.." I sighed relieved that Hinata was going to be fine.

"I'm going home." Said Sasuke as he walked towards the door.

"Wait." he stopped.

"What is it?"

"Well... Sasuke, if you didn't say anything to me, I would of killed your mom. I hope you're able to find out that Madara guy anyways."

"When I find him, I'll kill him. He must have something against Konoha for sure, and maybe he was the reason why all of my relatives are gone..."

I couldn't relate to how Sasuke's feeling since I have no parents, and I don't want to lose any of my friends and feel that same pain.

"And I've never seen you cry before... you actually have emotions teme." Sasuke then left the hospital room without replying to me,"Cold hearted as ever."  
**Sasuke's POV:**

I have to make plans to go to France soon... I need to tell Itachi as soon as he gets back from Hawaii, and keep Sakura out of this situation.

I walked back home in the dark streets, and I see someone standing outside of my house.

"Who are you?" I walked slowly up to my house and the man turned around. Suigetsu.

"Oh, I didn't know you were out."

"What do you want at this time of day?"

"Well um.." I couldn't tell if he was blushing or not because it was so dark outside, "Do you want to hang out? Just the 2 of us. No one else."

"Go home Suigetsu, who'd want to hang out with you at this time of day anyways?" I pushed him out of my way to enter my house then he grabbed my arm.

"Wait! Please Sasuke... I'm so bored." I tried to shake him off but he held on.

"Leave me alone! I'm tired as sh*t! Go read a book or something dammit!" I finally kicked him away from me with him landing backwards on his butt. He got up and frowned with his hands on his hips.

"You're no fun Sasuke." He took out something from his and drugged me with this spray.

**Narrator: Suigetsu drugged Sasuke with a spray, I wonder what he plans on doing with him this time. And Madara, what's his plan, and does he have something against Konoha? **

**Author's Note: Thank you for reading, and stay in tune to find out what happens next.**


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

**Sasuke's POV: 4 am in Sasuke's room.**

_ "Sasuke, please don't leave me!" Sakura pleaded on her knees as I left my house and got into the car._

_ "I'm sorry, but it's something I need to accomplish." I started the car and I could hear her crying as I drove off. Moments later I heard a BOOM! Back from where I live. _

_ I turned my car around to see what that noise was and my house was in flames and I saw Sakura dead on the sidewalk and a man with a mask standing besides her. He looked up at me and pointed his gun at me._

_ "Die." The bullet shot through my glass windshield and straight through my head._

"AHH!" I woke up in sweat and placed my hand on my head. "It's just a dream..." I took a deep breath and I found myself in a pitch-black room, which seemed like my room. And I was in bed nude. "The heck? Who did this? I need to get some clothes."

I yawned and moved my leg to get out of bed, but felt some body heat besides me, I looked down and a guy with white hair has his arms all around my waist. "You're so warm..." He then cuddled closer making me shiver.

"Suigetsu...?" He opened his eyes and it was lavender, "SUIGETSU! WHAT THE F*CK!"

**Narrator: Some violent moments later...**

"Try helping yourself to me again, and I'll send you to hell." I sipped out of my cup of green tea and Suigetsu sat across from me at the dinning table with bandages all over his face and arms.

"Sasuke you're blushing."He said briefly. I choked on my tea and he laughed, "I could just gaze into your beautiful dark eyes all day and wouldn't be bored." He watched my every movement, which made me uncomfortable.

I removed my eyes from Suigetsu and stared into my green tea, "What's your real reason for being here Suigetsu? You wouldn't just come at like 1am to bother someone for no reason."

"My real reason?"

"Yeah."

"I just wanted to see you, I feel like it's has been ages since I've seen you." I glared at him.

"Why were you in bed with me? Did you try anything funny?"

"I wanted to try something new ya know," He winked at me and I spilled my tea on the table, "and unfortunately, no. You woke up sooner than I thought. I need to buy better drugs."

I got up and pinched his ear and dragged him to my front door, "Better drugs, eh? Don't ever try coming to my house ever again, or I will kill you. You hear me?"

"You know I will always come back for you, my love." I threw him out my door and locked it shut.

"That persistent bastard." I went back to my room to get some sleep.

* * *

It was 3pm when I woke up from my sleep and its dark and windy outside. I got up to take a bath.

I tested the water to make sure it wouldn't burn me, "Perfect." I stepped in and relaxed in the warm water.

"What is Naruto really?" I sank down deeper into the warm water lost in my thoughts. "A fox... I have to go to the library today to do some reasearch. I also need to find out what Madara is actually planning soon.. I need to report this to the president." I got out from the bath and dried myself with a towel and put on lotion, deo, etc... I needed to smell nice.

I put on a black collar shirt with a white tie and some nice black pants. I then found some white Nike shoes in my closet I could wear. After I got those on, I went into the kitchen grabbed a blueberry bagel and headed for my car.

"Arff!" My dog came running towards me from outside, now that I think of it, I've never really seen him.

Pet his head, "Do you want to come along with me?"

"Woof!" I opened the car for the back seat and he just hopped right in, then I went to the driver's seat.

"Okay, Library first, I need to check out a book there." I started my car and began to drive to the library.

I parked my car telling my dog to stay in here and walked in and looked for the section on myths and tales.

"Spirits... demons... Fox Spirits?" I pulled a book on Fox Spirits out from the shelf.

"Grrr... I can't reach...!" I looked besides me and a girl with long brown hair about my age was trying to reach a book on the top shelf.

"Here." I gave her the book she was longing for.

"Thanks." Her cheeks turned a rosy red. "What's your name?"

"Sasuke Uchiha." Her eyes widened and a smile grew on her face.

"Ahh! No wonder you look so familiar. I'm Tamaki. Nekobaa would always take me over to your house back then when I was little to play with you. Remember?"

I shook my head,"Tamaki... all I remember is the name."

"Haha, it's alright, it's been a while anyways."

"What are you doing here in Konoha? It's far from where you live."

She looked at the book that she had in her hands, "I needed to check out a book on cat spirits. Since where I live is in abandoned city, they don't have any libraries there. And Konoha was the closest of all the cities here."

"I see," I walked away from her going to the nearest table until she ran up in front of me and faced me.

Tamaki's brown eyes gleamed with excitement."Say Sasuke, are you single? Cause you really look like quite the womanizer."

I twitched irritatedly, "Womanizer? If I were one, I would of started the conversation with you flirting. And I'm not single."

She became sad and all of a sudden grew angry."Huh? Who's your girlfriend? What's she's like?"

I scratched my head stressed out. I didn't want to start a conversation here. I just came here to check out a book. "It's not like you need to know. And I'm really busy right now."

"Oh, sorry. Well I'm going now. See you soon." She checked out her book at the front desk and left.

Finally, I sat down at the table and looked through the book. 'Fox demon destroyed Konoha 20 years ago... was sealed inside a baby, but people don't know whose baby. Today it is known as a myth and no one knows if what happened 20 years ago was actually true.'

"Then that must mean Naruto is the Fox demon... I wonder if he can control the spirit. If he can't then chaos will start again here."

I continued reading the book, 'People search for the kid who the Fox Spirit lives inside of today so they can kill the person, so no calamity will rise.'

I shut the book and decided not to check it out, "I know Naruto better than any other person, and I know he will not let the spirit out of his hands... even if it means killing himself..." I left the library and walked to the capital since I was close by.

Once I entered the capital, there was a ton of security every inch and corner.

"Stop right there." A security guard stopped me right in front of the president's office. "What do you need?"

"I need to talk to the president."

"You can't just go in on your own and say you need to talk with the president. Besides, she's really busy right now. Go home kid." The security guard pushed me down.

"No, I came here to talk!" I got up and punched the security guard and the then more came, "Crap." I scowled.

Suddenly the president's door flung open,"WHAT'S WITH ALL THE RUCKUS? I'M TRYING TO FINISH UP THIS PAPERWORK!" Momentarily, we all paused at what we were doing and looked at the mad blonde.

"Sorry, but this kid says he needs to talk to you about something, and we're telling him to go home, but he won't."

President Tsunade looked at me, "Alright, let him in. If he needs to talk to me he can. And you guys stay out here. No eavesdropping."

"But-"

"Just go!"

"R-right." With that, all of the security that came for me left, I sighed in relief.

"Well don't stand out there, come on in and take a seat." I nodded as I followed her into her office. It was huge room, but when I saw her desk, I knew why she didn't want to be disturbed.

I took a seat right in front of her while she sat at her desk, "Sorry for causing you any trouble."

"Hmm? It's fine. So what do you need to talk about?"

I straighten my back in my chair, "Last night, Naruto, Hinata, and I were attacked by my mom."

She raised an eyebrow in confusion,"Your mom? But how?" She looked at me straight in the eye.

"She said that she was revived by Madara... he's in France right now, but I don't know what's he's actually planning. Mom my then said that we have like a few months.. But then she died before she could say the rest."

Tsunade then jotted down something on a piece of paper, "That Madara... was there anything funny that happened with your mom?"

I gulped, "She would go on a random killing spree demolishing every person she would see in her sight here, she almost killed Hinata and me, but Naruto saved us..."

Tsunade smirked, "Naruto really is something else. Anyways, I have to make an army to go to France as soon as possible. We'll be taking planes and tracking down Madara's exact location."

"Can I go to? Along with Itachi. I have to find out if he was the one... and what is his real reason to revive my mom."

"If you want Sasuke, but you may be putting your life on the line," I nodded, "There's a possibility he wants to destroy Konoha. Since after all he sent your mom here, as a test subject right?"

"Yeah..."

"Well I'll let you know soon as possible when we will be leaving to France."

"Thanks." I got up and headed for the exit.

"One more thing." I stopped to turn around at her, "Don't let Sakura know about this, it's more likely she would want to come with you." I nodded and left for my car that was near the library.

"Ring! Ring!" I answered my phone.

_"Hi Sasuke! It's Sakura!" _

_ "Oh, hi."_

_ "I just wanted to let you know Itachi and I will be coming back in 2 days."_

_ "Okay."_

_ "So what are you up to?"_

_ "Nothing much... And since when did you start filming in movies?"_

_ "Oh, that was a little while back when you gone on your day with Suigetsu. Itachi called me up all of a sudden and needed a girl to play a role."_

_ "I see."_

_ "Well, I'll talk to you later, I need to get changed into another dress for a scene."_

_ "Wait."_

_ "What is it?"_

_ "Send me a picture of you in the that dress you're going to wear."_

_ "Why?"_

_ "Well um... just do it!" _I hung up before she could say another word.

"I'm really lost without her," My stomach grumbled, "Lost in hunger..."

Once I got to my car and swarm of girls were surrounding it as if they have been waiting for someone. One of the girls turned back and saw me.

"Hey it's Sasuke!" They all came all around me like a school of fish asking me different questions and asking if I was free. I now wonder if someone was stalking me and found out this was my car.

. "Excuse me I need to get to my car..."

All the girls pouted and grabbed my arms wanting me to stay outside. I was able to reach the car door where my dog was in and he jumped out.

"WOOF!" He barked at the girls who were all over me and they back away.

"Nice doggy."

"Please don't hurt us."

I smirked and picked him up, "You really are useful at times."

All the girls looked at me relieved that he was in my arms, now time to make them jealous. I kissed my dog on his wet mouth. In return he licked my face.

"Nooo my Sasuke!"

"That cruel dog stealing our kiss!"

They all shrieked disappointed.

I got into my car with him and drove him to the park as a treat.

"You better stop running away from home..." I looked at him and he whined.

I sighed, "Whatever."


	28. Chapter 28 Second Semester

Second Semester

**Narrator: So what happened last Chapter was that Sasuke visited the Capitol to talk to President Tsunade about Madara. Tsunade will make send an army to France, and Sasuke and Itachi will be going along, keeping Sakura out of the situation.**

**Later Sasuke went to the park with his dog, Hawt Prick, as a treat for saving him from fangirls. **

**And right now he's home in his room sitting on his bed...**

**Sasuke's POV: 5 pm**

"Up here." I dangled Hawt Prick's chew toy that was in my hand higher.

"Arff!" My dog tried grabbing a hold of it with his mouth.

I threw his chew toy against my door in boredom and he went over there to go play with it by himself. "So bored... 2 more days until Sakura gets back. Then the new semester."

I lied down on my pillow staring at the white ceiling while hearing my dog making noises with his chew toy.

"Ok, I'm going to go do something with my life." I searched in my room for my blue contacts.

"Where are they... oh there they are." I found them in my closet then I put them on. Then I got my video recorder and began to record a video of myself.

**Narrator: An hour later...**

** Ino's POV: **

I went on Youtube to check out my favorite channel on there which is Avenger4Forever. He posts good videos on cheats and walkthroughs for video games, I found another new video that he posted recently and I clicked on it.

_A boy about my age is wearing a red t-shirt and you could see a dog playing with a chew toy in the background._

"_Hi Youtube... This is Avenger4Ever. The one who does walkthroughs and cheats on video games. If you don't believe it, you better start believing cause this is what I look like." He winked at the camera up close._

My mouth dropped wide open, "What the heck? He looks exactly like Sasuke, except his eyes... they're blue! This must be Sasuke's long lost brother or something..."

_"The reason why I'm posting this video is because I'm bored and I have nothing to do and wanted you guys to know what I look like. If you guys have any questions at all, please post it in comment box down there. And I'll answer them, well some. In another video." _

_ A random brown little dog runs up to the camera and it falls over._

_ Off screen he said, "What are you doing? You could have broke the damn thing!" Then the video ended._

"Well looks like there's a new hottie in town... I'll just post a random question down."

**Sasuke's POV:**

I went on Youtube and the first thing I see on the homepage is my video that I posted not too long ago and it has over 300 mil views, "What the hell? Just for some lousy video I posted?" I went on my home page and I have over 100 mil subscribers and a ton of comments there.

"I'm pretty sure most of these people are fangirls, but I promised them I'd post another video... whatever! I'll do it anyways."

**Ino's POV: Another hour later...**

"Wow he's already posted another video?" I clicked on it.

_"Arff!" The same little brown dog from the last video runs around in the background in Avengers4Ever's backyard._

_"Um... the last video. I can't believe it got that much views in a short amount of time and I have a lot of subscribers..."_

_He pauses for a moment to take a drink of water out of his water bottle._

"_Well... I promised I'd answer you guys some questions, so I'll do that now looking down at this list."_

"Ino-"

"Sai, come take a seat next to me! There's this guy on Youtube who looks exactly like Sasuke and he's answering some questions!"

"Sasuke?" He takes a seat next to me."

_"First one is from BeautifulAndBlonde. 'Do you have a brother, named Sasuke?'" He looked up at the camera. "No I don't have a brother. And I have no clue who's Sasuke."_

"Aww darn..." I scowled.

_"Well I'm not going to read the usernames anymore... 'Are you single?' Yes I'm single and I'm free any time." _

_ " 'Are you bi?' Sorry girls, but I'm gay." _

_ " 'Where do you live?' Like I'm telling you where I live. Stalkers." He glared at the camera._

_ " 'What is your best sexual position?' ... I'll pass this one."_

_ " 'Do you love me?' I don't know who you are and I hate you."_

_ " 'What is your accent?' I'm French. Although I can't speak it well... Salut?"_

_ "I'm not reading the other ones because they're a little too personal. And I'm never posting another video of myself ever because I feel like the whole world is watching me because of my looks. And time to reveal the truth."_

_ He takes off his contacts. _

_ "Yup, if you know who I am, and all of the questions I answered... you know the real answers. Thanks for watching." The screen goes black._

"..." I turn off my computer and walk away.

**Narrator: And so the next day... Sasuke didn't do anything but starve himself in bed. On the 3rd day Sakura finally comes back.**

I sprawled myself self on my bed hungry and couldn't do anything. "So weak..."

"Ding Dong!"

"The door... oh yeah Sakura comes back today." I tried lifting myself off the bed with all of my arm strength, but I feel back onto the bed. "Ha ha... it's no use."

"Ding Dong!"

**Sakura's POV:**

"Itachi, maybe Sasuke's not home this morning..."

Itachi scratched his chin, "Probably." We went through the garage and though the door there.

"Ahh it's so nice to be home!" Itachi walked to his room, meanwhile I walked up stairs to Sasuke's.

I opened the door and I see Sasuke sleeping. "Oh, so he was home, how come he didn't answer the door?" I walked over to him and he seems lifeless.

"Sakura..." I heard him muffle my name with his face stuffed in his pillow, I then flipped him over and he seems fine.

"What's up Sasuke? Are you sick?" He shook his head then his stomach growled. I pulled up his shirt and it was the most anorexic thing I ever seen.

"S-SASUKE!" I screamed.

**Narrator: Minutes later...**

Sasuke munches away on the breakfast I made him and finishes it in a flash, "Thirds please!" He raises his plate over to me and I took it out of his hand.

"You really are hopeless without me." I sighed then went back into the kitchen, "I think you would survived fine for a couple days on bread though..." I looked over at over following bread basket.

"It's nothing compared to your cooking." He grinned.

"Are you saying I'm good at cooking?" I turned around from the stove over at him and my eyes sparkled with delight.

He frowned."Not if you back is to the stove."

"Ack!" I frantically turned around back to the stove and the egg I was making burnt, "Heh, heh..."

"Don't tell me you brunt the egg."

"I did."

"Now I have to wait even longer! Hurry up woman, I have a belly to fill!" He complained.

"Oh, just shut up! Will you? It's your fault you starved yourself! Just be thankful and patient."

I could hear Sasuke groan then took a deep breath. "It's good to have you back..." I could hear him faintly say. I smiled

"Sasuke!" I heard Itachi down the hall from his room rushing over to Sasuke, "I didn't know you were home. How come you didn't answer the door?"

"Hn."

"Sasuke was hollow as a drum. He couldn't do anything for himself." I served his egg to him once again and he began to eat right away.

Itachi's eyes widen as he took a seat next to him. "Sasuke, you should be careful. There's bread in that basket, you could of eaten it all on the few days we were gone for."

He glared at Itachi and continued.

"Sasuke if you need anything more, just bring your plate into the kitchen, I'll be washing the dishes." He nodded as I left him on the dinning table.

**Sasuke's POV:**

"Sakura, how come you didn't send me that picture of you the other day?" I questioned as I brought my plate up to her for more egg.

"You didn't answer why you wanted one, and I don't think you needed to see me like that..." She blushed as she took my plate from me.

"Oh..." I walked back over to the dinning table and took back my seat down next to Itachi.

"Sasuke, I feel like there's something you haven't told me yet," I glanced at Itachi's stern face from the corner of my eye. "We need to talk."

I folded my hands with my elbows resting on the wood table and bent my head low, "I know."

After about 10 plates of egg, I asked Sakura to make me one more, but she got angry said she has plans with Ino and Hinata today. And that she can't play housewife all day. I let her go and then I took a long bath.

"I feel like a blown up balloon." I floated on the warm water I filled my bath with, "Anyways I need to get out." It took me some time to get out because of my stomach.

I got out and dried myself with a towel and put some lotion on. I just put on a white t-shirt and grey sweatpants and I then found Itachi waiting for me as I headed down the staircase into the living room.

"What took you so long?" He asked as I took a seat across from his lying down on the comfy sofa.

"I had some issues."

"Anyways... about our mom. Did you go look at the box?"

I nodded, "Yeah, her ashes weren't there once I opened the box and the box was already broken open. She then attack Naruto, Hinata and I from behind with Hinata saving my life. She had like some hidden tools within her that could make her kill. But why her..."

Itachi thought for a moment then said, "It must be Madara. He's the only one capable of doing that. Maybe he has some grudge against Konoha. Did you talk to anyone else about this?"

I nodded, "The president. She said that she'll be making an army to go to France. That's where he's located right now. And you're coming along with me."

Itachi stared at me with a blank expression. "What? But I'm currently in the making of a movie-"

"Tell them to postpone it for now. I need to find out his real reason. And I was born here Itachi. I don't want this city to be destroyed, even if my life is on the line!" Yelled at him, then tears rushed out of my eyes.

He sighed, then leaned back onto the couch putting a hand over his face, "Ok, Sasuke. I understand you."

I wiped the tears off of my face and got up, "We can't let Sakura know about this. Keep her out of this situation."

"Alright."

I walked outside barefoot and taking a seat on the concrete stair steps that lead to my door.

"Beep!" I recieved a text message from the president, this was so unusual. I looked at the message:

_'Sasuke Uchiha. My army will be leaving tomorrow morning. 4 am. You must come here by 3 am sharp so we can get a head count. Thank you._

_ - President Tsunade'_

"What? Why so soon?" I got up and rushed into the house. "Itachi!"

"I know. I received the same message. Be prepared, Sasuke. Get as much sleep as you can tonight. I'll be waiting for you in my car around 2 am." He left going back to his room.

"..."

**Narrator: It was about 8pm when Sakura got home. Everyone got prepared to go to bed and Sasuke was talking to Naruto, his best friend, on the phone about where he's going and not sure when he'll be coming back.**

_"Sasuke! Seriously... do you really want to put your life like that on the line? What if you don't come back! Sakura will be upset with this since you're not going to be telling her anything..."_

_ "I know Naruto, but it's for her own good. I don't want her to be worrying about anything. And Naruto, I will come back. Thats my promise to you."_

_ "You better come back teme!" I could hear Naruto crying, "You better... you are my first and very best friend. I don't want to lose you."_

_ "Don't worry."_

_ "I will one day become president of Konoha, thats my promise to you! And I will achieve that goal!" _

_ "Hn. Good luck. I'll be supporting you all the way Naruto, when I come back in about a week."_

_ "Thanks Sasuke. Well see you soon, and don't get hurt."_

_ "Yeah." _ He hung up.

I changed into my pjs although I don't think I needed to. I walked over to Sakura's half of the room and she was fast asleep.

"Sakura." I tried waking her up and finally she opened her eyes.

She squinted her eyes trying to look at me in this dark room and then yawned."What is it Sasuke? Tomorrow is the new semester, I need all the sleep I can get." She turn around with her back facing me.

"Sakura..."

"Hmm?"

"Don't sleep tonight." I got into the same bed with her.

"Why?"

I wrapped my arms around her drawing her close to me, "Give this night to me." I whispered in her ear.

"B-but... we're still in school Sasuke. And why now?"

"I can't answer that question. But please Sakura. I'm being serious. I feel like I can only do it now." Sakura got up and looked down at me lying down on her pillow. Her face was all red as if she had a fever.

She faced away from me so she was facing the wall. "I don't know what the situation is with you Sasuke... but I guess it's fine. Just this night though." I smirked and I pulled her down and I got on top of her.

She covered her face with her hands immediately. "Let me see your face."

"No... I'm too embarrassed."

"It's not like anyone is watching us." I attempted taking her hands off of her face, but it was harder than I thought."Sakura, please."

"No."

I leaned down to kiss her neck and I sucked on one spot for a while and she began to moan. I stopped leaving a mark there. But she still hasn't moved her hands from her face.

"Quit being stubborn and let me see your face!" I grabbed her arms and began to pull.

"No! Stop Sasuke!" We both fell onto the carpet bringing the blanket along with us.

I got up, but she still hasn't moved and the blanket was on top of her so now I couldn't see her. I threw the blanket away and she still had her hands on her face.

My eyes twitched with anger, "Why won't you let me see you?" She didn't reply. "Fine, fine. I'll help myself..." I carried her back onto the coverless bed and I got on top of her once more.

Sakura removed her hands slowly from her face and it was so red, that I could actually use her as a laser pointer if I wanted to. "This is my first time... so please don't go so hard." She said softly.

"This is my first time too. Why would I?"

She was so cute. I didn't say anything after a while.

**Itachi's POV:**

I woke up not being able to have a peaceful sleep because of some loud noises from above. "What the heck is going on at 10pm?"

I got out of bed and walked up the stairs and the noises got louder and louder as I approached Sasuke's room. The door was closed and I could hear some pretty loud moaning.

"What are they doing in there?" I opened the door slowly and Sasuke wasn't in his bed. The side to Sakura's half of the room was opened.

"Ngh... Sasuke!"

"Sorry. Did that hurt? I'm going in a bit further..."

"Ahh...!"

I put a camera secretly in front of Sakura's door so it's recording. "I'll never forget this night, Sasuke losing his virginity..." I cried as I left the room.

**Narrator: 1 am...**

**Sasuke's POV:**

I woke up and Sakura is soundly sleeping besides me. "I need to take a bath and leave. I can't believe everything is happening so fast." I got out of her bed and went to go take a quick bath. Since I'm already undressed I don't need to do anything.

After that I put on a leather jacket and some black jeans. And I put on some brown hiking boots. "All set." I grabbed my phone and was about to leave me room, "Maybe it would be nice if I gave her a letter before I head out." I wrote something quick and left it on her desk.

I took a picture of her sleeping face and made it as my background on my phone, and then kissed her forehead, "See you soon." Then I left her.

Itachi was waiting for me patiently in his Mercedes. I got in and we headed to the airport.

**Narrator: So they drove to the airport and Itachi and Sasuke we're both on time and dawn was breaking early. Tsunade counted all the people who were there and nobody was late and they all boarded the plane. Itachi took a seat next to Sasuke in the very back.**

We didn't say anything to each other for a long time. I just stared out the window as the plane began to take off. 13 hours to get to Paris, France. This was going to be a long trip.

Itachi began to play some video on his camera recorder and was watching it. I just listened.

"_Sasuke... ngh... I love you."_

"_Ahh... I love you too."_

"_Sakura what are you doing?"_

"_It's my turn."_

"_Wait- ahhh..."_

That sounded like Sakura and I doing our thing. I looked over at what Itachi was watching. And my eyes grew wider, I can't believe I looked like that. It was disgusting.

"What the hell Itachi? When did you.."

Itachi looked up at me with teary eyes, "I could watch this over and over again. This is so sad, the day when you lose your virginity." Other people on the plane could hear us talking and some were giggling. I became embarrassed.

"Shut up Itachi! You're so gross. Turn that off! Before I do!"

"I'm the one who recorded this, so butt out Sasuke."

"Why did you come into my room when we were doing that! Thats invading someone's privacy! Now give me that camera!" I tried scrabbling for the camera Itachi had in his hands. Once I got it, I took out the film and gave him back his camera.

"Come on Sasuke."

"No." I stuffed the film into my back pocket. Itachi then went for my back pocket. "You pervert!"

**Narrator: Moments later...**

I sat all the way in the front of the plane sitting next to someone else leaving Itachi unconscious in the back of the plane.

I sighed and looked at the film in my hand. "Once I get off this plane, I'm going to destroy this."

**Sakura's POV: 7am**

I woke up to myself being but naked in bed, but Sasuke was gone. "I wonder where he had gone to..." I took a quick bath and put on my school uniform ready for the first day of the new semester. I then found a note on my desk from Sasuke and I opened it up.

'_Sakura, I'll be back in a week, sorry this was so sudden. Go_ _to the hospital today to check if your pregnant or not. If you get a boy, name him Daisuke. If it's a girl, name her Haruna. Don't bother trying to contact me. I'll be busy.' _

"Seriously, what is going on? And how come he comes up with names for kids already? At least I have no problem against it."

I hurried off to school for the second semester, too bad Sasuke is going to miss it. Once I got to school, there were already rumors about Sasuke and I being together and pictures everywhere of us when we had our picnic. "Who took this photo?"

Fangirls of Sasuke surrounded me and I could already feel the anger and tension between all of them, I didn't like this feeling.

"How come Sasuke gets to be with an ugly girl like you?"

"You don't deserve him!"

"I'm way more prettier than you!"

"Give up on him, you can stand a chance against us."

The crowd of girls became tighter and tighter, at this point I won't be able to check who my teacher is.

"MOVE IT! NOW! BEFORE I BEAT ALL OF YOU UP!" A girl with long blonde hair fought her way through and grabbed my arm and brought me out of the crowd, "No need to thank me. This is why you have friends."

"Ino..." I smiled.

We walked up to board to see which class we're in this semester. Surprisingly Hinata was there with Naruto talking about something. The moment Naruto saw me he ran. Maybe he had something to do with the picture...

"Hey Hinata." I said.

"Oh, Hi." She frowned at she looked up at the board once more.

"What's up?"

"Aww, seems like you don't have Kakashi Sensei this semester." Ino said.

"Really? Then who's my teacher?" I look up and saw that I had Yamato Sensei. I've heard rumors about having him as a teacher. That he'll scare the crap out of you if you don't listen to him.

"But looks like you're not alone with him Sakura." Ino laughed.

"What do you mean?"

"Naruto, he has the same teacher." Hinata added.

"Great. This is just perfect." I sighed, "Anyways, can you guys meet me after school in the gates? I have something I need to talk about."

"Yeah, sure thing. Hinata and I ought to get going. See ya. Good luck finding your teacher!" Hinata and Ino left me.

I followed after them into the school, but we went different directions. "Okay, Yamato's class..." I walked down the hall until I saw Naruto. "Hey Naruto!" I rushed over to him.

"H-hey Sakura." He shyly said.

"Something seems fishy, you know the picture of Sasuke and I. For some reason I can't think of any other person but you who would do of the sort."

"I'm sorry!" He apologized like a million times.

"Haha, it's alright. Just don't do something like that again. You know how much trouble you got me into earlier? If it weren't for Ino, I would've probably been battered up by those fangirls. Just thank God that Sasuke isn't here." I gave him a death glare and he gulped.

"Well this our class." Naruto said pointing to the door.

"Oh... Well why don't you take the honors of going in first?" I pushed him towards the door, but he suddenly got behind me.

"You know what they say, Ladies first."

We fought over who's going to go in first until Sai went in casually. "What the hell Sai is also in our class?" Naruto gasped.

We both went in and there was about 5 people in here including Naruto and I. We saw our Sensei smiling happily at his desk. "Maybe this shouldn't be so bad Naruto." I nudged him.

I took a seat next to Sai and Naruto Sat behind me. I looked around the classroom and Gaara and this girl with brown long hair who I've never seen before.

"Hey what's your name?"

The girl with brown hair met her brown eyes with my emerald ones and smiled, "I'm Tamaki. What's your name?"

"Sakura Haruno. I hope we can become good friends."

"Same."

The bell rang for class to start, but no one else came in, this was a pretty small class.

Yamato came to the front of the class, "Thank you all for coming today. Sorry this is a pretty small class, everyone else transferred to another teacher. At least we have some people who don't reject me."

We didn't say anything to him. I already take back what I said to Naruto earlier. I have a bad feeling about this class.

"Hey Sakura," Naruto whispered to me from behind and I turned around, "Maybe we should just ditch this class and go to Kakashi Sensei's. I already have a bad feeling about me being here."

"Naruto, just shut up!"

"Need something?" Yamato appeared before Naruto and I. His eyes were the first thing that caught us, it was the most terrifying thing I ever saw from a person. I just wanted to crawl into a hole now and never come out.

We shook our heads rapidly. "Oh, thats good." He walked up back the the front of the class. Naruto and I took a deep breath and I warned Naruto not to talk to me again ever in this class.

Before long, it was lunch. I sat outside in the courtyard with Naruto and Sai for lunch.

"Don't you think Yamato is creepy? I really don't want to go back into his class. It was so hard for me to keep quiet... I almost got a detention for it! And Kakashi Sensei is the complete opposite of him! He lets me talk all the time!" Naruto said.

Sai and I exchanged looks and sighed, "You're just annoying Naruto." I began to eat my sandwich.

"I agree." Sai said

"Um.. Excuse me." The girl in our class came up to us. "May I eat with you guys?"

"Sure." I said. She sat next to me, "Oh that's right. This is Tamaki guys. The girl in our class."

"Nice to meet you!" Naruto gleamed.

"It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Thanks." She said. I noticed that he wore a Cat ears and her lunch box was also in a shape of a cat head.

"Do you like cats?" I asked her.

She nodded, "Very much! I live with my grandma and she keeps a bunch of cats, I find them very entertaining to be with."

"Wow thats nice, maybe I should ask Sasuke if we could have a cat. What do you think Naruto?"

"No! I would never come to your house! I hate cats!" He said straightforward.

Sai blushed."I think cats are cute."

"Yeah what Sai said, what did cats ever do to you anyways Naruto?"

"Horrible... it's like a nightmare. I don't want to remember that day." Naruto looked like he was having a mental battle right now, so I decided to stop talking about cats.

"Sasuke, you say?" Tamaki said.

"Yeah. He's my boyfriend."

Tamaki took a long good look at me, "Wow, Sasuke does have a really pretty girlfriend, and nice too!"

I blushed, "Thanks. How do you know Sasuke?"

"I used to come over to his house all the time when I was little to play with him. Although I did like him. I just never got the chance to tell him how I feel. He was so busy with everything and pushed me back."

I nodded in agreement. "I see. Sounds like how Sasuke would be."

The bell rang for lunch to end and we headed back to our class for a few more hours of hell.

After school ended, everyone gone home. I found Hinata and Ino waiting for me at the school gates. "Thanks for waiting." I said.

"Yeah, just don't be the one late next time and having us wait."

"Sorry, it wasn't my fault."

"Sure, sure."

We began to walk. "Well about Sasuke." I began.

"Did something bad happen? We didn't see him at school today." Ino said.

"Well he and I had sex. And he wanted me to go check out at the hospital if I'm pregnant. But I think I'll check the hospital out in 3 days."

"Are you crazy Sakura?" Ino dropped her mouth wide open.

"Sakura, but your still in school!" Hinata panicked.

"Sasuke said that he had to do it now... he didn't tell me why and he left this morning saying he will come back in a week. I wonder where he went off to though.."

"Well, let's just hope your not pregnant first." Ino sighed.

"And even if you are, we'll support you all the way Sakura." Hinata said.

I gave a sad smile, "Thanks guys."

**Narrator: 3 days later that same afternoon in the hospital. Ino and Hinata waited for Sakura patiently outside of the room she was in.**

The nurses did pregnancy tests on me. After about an hour they gave me the results.

"Congratulations, you're pregnant!" My mouth dropped open in shock and then thoughts of how my life was going to be popped right in my head, "Please come back to the hospital every 6 weeks so we can see how they baby is doing. Alright?" I nodded slowly and the nurse left the room and Ino and Hinata came in.

"So are you or aren't you?" Ino asked.

"I am." Hinata and Ino gasped. "It's not my fault." I glared at them.

"We know, we're just worried." Hinata frowned.

I got up from the bed I was sitting on and looked out the window.

"I just hope Sasuke gets back soon."

**Author's Note: Thank you for reading this chapter! Please comment! And thanks again! :)**


	29. Chapter 29 Secret Passage?

Secret passage?

** Narrator: So what happened last chapter is that Sasuke left Sakura to go to France to find Madara and Sakura ended up being pregnant...**

**Sasuke's POV: **

A few days ago when I got off of the plane, yes I destroyed the film Itachi had in his camera right in front of him. Heart broken or not, I didn't care.

3 days later this afternoon, we're currently searching for Madara in the streets of Paris, France. The army Tsunade put together is a total of 50 people including Itachi and I, I also have to say it's a really beautiful place, but sadly I'm stuck with Itachi searching for him. Later today we are to meet back at the hotel we're staying at and report any discoveries.

"Sasuke, do you want to go browse around in shops for a bit? We have all the time in the world to look for him. Hey what about that tea shop over there?"

"No, we don't have all the time in the world. If we don't find him soon enough, he can attack Konoha if that's what he's planning." I glared at the smiley looking Itachi besides me, "How can you be so happy in a situation like this?"

"Well someone caught my eye, that's why I'm happy." He winked at me and entered that tea shop.

I sighed, and continued searching and asking people questions where he may be. Good thing I took some French, I understand a bit.

"Excuse me miss," I asked a lady who seemed suspicious. She had short purple hair and piercings on her bottom lip. "Do you know where I can find Madara? I've heard he's here in France."

She looked at me for a long time, then finally said, "You look like him. You're eyes..."

"Huh, what do you mean?"

"Ahh sorry. Madara... try looking around the Eiffel Tower sometime." With a wave, she walked away.

"So the Eiffel Tower? I have to report this to everyone later today."

I decided to go on the boat tour of the Seine River since I was near it anyways. I was really bored with nothing to do. It was kind of chilly, but I went anyways.

Once I got on the boat, the driver of the boat began to drive along with all of the people on it.

There was a lot of girls on this boat my age sitting all around me and babblings stuff in French that I couldn't even comprehend. I could understand the fact that they like me, but that was all.

"Ring! Ring!" My phone went off in my pocket and I took it out.

"Sakura? I told her not to call me... Well I'm not doing anything at the moment so... I guess it doesn't matter." I thought for a minute, "No I can't answer, with all of this background noise of french people, she'll think I'm taking a vacation away." I declined the phone call and put my phone back in my pocket.

"Don't take it personally Sakura," I sighed as the boat went under a bridge.

**Sakura's POV:**

"Huh? Why did he decline my call? Maybe he's busy..." I set my phone on my desk and left my room to take a walk outside.

Once I got outside, I saw Naruto running over to me. "Sakura!" He said as he was out of breath.

"What is it?" He gave me a ticket and smiled, "What's this for?"

"I thought you might of been lonely, since you're home alone, right?"

"Huh? How do you know?"

"Uh well," Naruto scratched his head awkwardly, "You know how best friends tell eachother everything ya know. Anyways-"

"Then you might know where Sasuke is, right?" I gleamed.

"Uh, no I don't he didn't tell me that part... Well back to the tickets. There is a circus in town coming tomorrow and I bought 2 tickets and I was wondering if you wanted to come with me tomorrow after school."

"Sure.. but what about Hinata?"

"She left with her cousin Neji and family for a vacation, she won't be back until the end of June." He cried, "Sad day. Well see you tomorrow! Meet me... oh actually since we have the same class, we can go from there." He ran off back to his house.

I looked at the ticket he gave me, "Well this should be fun."

**Naruto's POV:**

"Woo. That was close," I wiped some sweat off of my head, "Sakura's not smart for nothing. I promised Sasuke I wouldn't tell her. Sorry Sakura, just for a few more days and Sasuke will come back for sure."

**Narrator: ** **So Sakura didn't go on her walk, instead she just took a nap too excited for tomorrow, since she's never been to a circus.**

**Sasuke on the other hand finally finished his boat trip and got back to the hotel, all 50 people had their meeting that night with Sasuke telling the people the details of what information he got. They then decided to go into groups of ten for tomorrow afternoon and search for Madara since they now know where he's located. **

**Sasuke and Itachi are sharing a room. Sadly, Sasuke isn't happy with the idea.**

**Sasuke's POV: 9 pm in hotel room.**

"Itachi when are you going to turn off the tv? I hate watching romance movies." I crawled under the bed covers trying to sleep.

"In 2 more hours, it's not done yet."

I groaned and closed my eyes. "Once I find out this Madara, I'll kill him and go home. Sakura must be worried sick." I thought.

"Hey Itachi, now that I think of it... Who's your girlfriend?" I rolled out of the bed I was in to sit down next to Itachi on the couch who was watching that movie. His eyes were glued to the tv screen, I didn't think he heard me, "I said-"

"She lives here in France, she comes a couple times to Japan to visit."

"France? How did you guys meet?"

"Well... I went on this dating site and I meet her on there. If you want, I can introduce you to her tomorrow morning."

"Okay. I wonder what she's like."

"She's not the prettiest, but she's honest, thats what I like about her. You should've came to that tea shop earlier with me today, the reason why I went there was because I saw her through the windows."

_**Flashback:**_

"_Well someone caught my eye, that's why I'm happy."_

_**End of Flashback.**_

"What? You could of at least told me that." I left the couch and lied down on the bed.

"Beep!" I looked over at the little table besides me where my phone was. I recieved a text message from Sakura. I ignored it and tried to sleep.

"Beep!"

"Sasuke, turn off your phone if you aren't using it. I'm trying to watch a movie here."

I took my phone and read the text message.

'_Hi Sasuke.' _I looked at the next one. _'Sorry to bother you. I wanted to tell you earlier that I'm pregnant,'_

"Oh my god, she's pregnant?!" I yelled then I covered my mouth with my hands.

"I know right? This is so sad." Itachi said weeping over the movie he's watching. I shook my head and continued reading her text.

'_you hung up on me so I assumed that you were doing something important. I'm sorry to bother you! Um... please text me when you have the chance to, that is if you can. I love you. :)' _

I decided to text her back, I didn't want her to think I was ignoring her, _'Is it a boy or girl?' _

Minutes later she replied.

'_Oh you replied! I'm so glad, I thought you were ignoring me.'_

"Well I didn't want you to be thinking that I was." I said out loud.

"Who the hell are you talking to Sasuke?" Itachi looked back at me.

"Nobody, I'm just talking to myself."

Confused, he turned back to the movie, "Ok then..." I continued reading the text.

'_I won't be able to know that in a couple of months. What do you want it to be?'_

'_Ahh, I'm just curious. I don't really care, either way.' _I replied.

'_Lol, alright. Tomorrow after school I'm going to the circus with Naruto. He thought I was lonely and gave me a ticket. Well to be honest, as long as we're under the same sky Sasuke. I would never become lonely knowing you're out there somewhere.'_

I blushed.

"Well Sasuke, I can already see tell movie is going to be turning out bad. I'm going to sleep." He turned off the tv and got into the same bed as me. He noticed that my face we red, but I was trying to hide it. "Why are you blushing Sasuke? No... who are you sexting?" He looked over at my phone, but I jumped out of bed and sat on the cold floor.

"Mind your own business."

"I'm protecting you right now Sasuke, seriously, who are you sexting?" He tried to reach for my phone in my hand but I got up and headed for the bathroom.

"Sexting my a**. There's no way I'd do such." I locked the bathroom and sat on the toilet seat.

'_That warms my heart. I'll be back by this Saturday. Okay?'_

'_Okey-dokey. Well I gotta go to sleep. Text me later.' _

**Narrator: The next day...**

I heard so loud banging on the door and I opened my eyes. Looks like I fell asleep on the toilet.

"SASUKE! OPEN UP! I HAVE TO GO PEE!"

I yawned as I headed to open the door. Itachi rushed right in and started doing his business.

"You could of waited until I got out. It sounds like a waterfall in here." I shut the door and sat on the bed.

"Oh Sasuke, hurry up and get dressed. We're going to go see my girlfriend this morning, she's waiting outside of the hotel." Itachi said from inside of the bathroom.

I got dressed and Itachi did too, he put on his sunglasses to hide his identity. We then went down from out hotel room and ate breakfast. All they had out was all sweet things, like french toast and pastries.

"Itachi is there anything else...?" I frowned.

"Oh, I forgot you dislike sweet things." he looked around the room and pointed the corner. "Over 's cereal and fruits. You can take those."

"Hallelujah!" I went over there and took an apple and filled up a paper bowl with different kinds of cereal and poured milk into it. I sat down at a table near a window and began to eat.

If I knew this was gonna happen I would've wore sunglasses like Itachi, girls surrounded me like a flood of water speaking in french once again. I was pretty annoyed already.

"S'il vous plaît laissez-moi tranquille."(Please leave me alone.) I got up taking my apple dragging Itachi outside with me.

Once we got outside a girl with purple hair was waiting outside and saw Itachi and hugged him.

"Itachi!"

"Konan."

"The girl from yesterday!"

Itachi and Konan both looked at me as if I was crazy. I sweat dropped.

"Oh, so you 2 already met?"

"Yeah," Konan let go of her embrace from Itachi, "I knew you looked him... are you brothers?"

"Yes. This is my younger brother Sasuke."

"Wow, he's so cute and handsome. Just like you Itachi." They both laughed, but I left them laughing there. I went back into the hotel decided to go swimming.

**Sakura's POV: 11 am at school going to math class.**

I was walking down the hall to my math class until someone tapped me on the shoulder.

"Psst. Sakura." I turned around and Naruto was there.

"Aren't you supposed to be in math class by now? Besides I'm late-"

Naruto grabbed my hand and we exited the school.

"What are you doing Naruto?"

"Let's go to the circus now, I'm so bored."

"Aren't we a bit early? And can't leave school in our uniforms during school hours. If we get caught by police..."

"Don't worry 'bout a thing. You know what they say, if they get one leg, they can never find the other one." Naruto began to laugh.

"Naruto, you're an idiot. If one of us gets caught, it's not like they'll give up one the other one. Besides, who is that other leg?"

"One way to find out." Naruto dashed out of the school grounds and I chased after him.

"You blockhead!" We swiveled our way through massive traffic on the streets and cut corners by climbing over fences.

Finally we got there. The circus people were setting up and we saw all sorts of animals.

"Wow this is amazing!" Naruto walked over to see the lions.

"Wait!" I caught up to him. I've never seen anything like this up close before. It was amazing.

The lions turned to face us in that cage of ours and one of them tried to claw me.

"Sakura!" I fell back but someone caught me from behind.

"You better be careful with these ones. They aren't as friendly as you think."

I got up to face the man in that mysterious mask of his. "Ahh, sorry!"

"No worries, why don't I take you 2 into the main place. You guys can wait there."

"Thanks!" Naruto and I both said.

He walked us into a huge tent and there was a lot of seats inside.

"By the way." We looked at the man with the mask. "How are you guys able to leave school this early in the day?"

Naruto and I looked at each other.

"Um..."

"We're on our break ya know. Our breaks here are about 3-4 hours." The blonde said.

"Oh I see... Well take a seat anywhere, the show will start in about an hour." With saying that he left us here.

"Phew... I thought we were going to be goners there." I said.

"No need to thank me Sakura. I'm always here to save the day."

I glared at Naruto, "Oh just shut up."

We sat in the middle of the 2nd row from the front. It was quiet and dark in here.

"Say Sakura."

"Hmm?"

"Sasuke texted me earlier and said you were pregnant, is that true?"

"Yeah."

"So you guys really did do it. What was it like?" His blue eyes stared at mine emerald ones intensely. I blushed and looked the opposite direction.

"Well, why don't you find out? And that's kind of a personal question you know!"

"Hmm... find out...?" He looked at me from the corner of his eye and scratched his chin, "You me now?" He grabbed my hand.

"N-Naruto!"

He let go, "Nah, I'm just joking Sakura!" He laughed his heart out.

I began to boil up with anger, "NAR-U-TO!"

"What is it Saku-rahhh!"

**Narrator: Some violent moments later...**

"That should teach you a lesson." I wiped my hands and took and seat and left the passed out Naruto on the ground.

I took a look at my phone and only about 30 minutes left until the show starts. I was so excited I couldn't keep my feet on the ground for a second.

Minutes later, Naruto woke up and took his seat back down next to me.

**Sasuke's POV:**

I got out of the pool and dried myself with a towel. One of the men from Tsunade's army came rushing over to me.

"Sasuke, hurry up! We have to get into our groups now and and search for Madara, meet us outside of the hotel. We're all waiting for you."

"Oh, okay." He left and I showered quickly and put on some clothes and dashed to outside of the hotel where they were all waiting for me.

I saw Itachi and Konan and they said their goodbyes and she left.

"Alright listen up!" The leader of the group of people here was Tsunade's right-hand man, Shizune. She also works at the hospital in Konoha. "We're going to be going to the Eiffel Tower. I'll go around and tell you the leaders of each group. Got it?"

"Yes, ma'am." We all said in unison.

She came to our group first, "Itachi, you'll lead here. And you are group 1."

"What?" I glared at Itachi.

"Do you have any problems with that Sasuke?" She looked at me as if she's ready to fight.

"No..."

"I'm glad." She left and went to the other 4 groups.

After she finished, she began to lecture us more. "Group 1, you search in the north of the Eiffel tower, Group 2 east, Group 3 west, Group 5 south, and my group. We'll search in the tower. You guys are to search every nook and cranny of that area."

We all nodded.

"We'll have 2 hours of searching and we all meet back at this hotel here. If you find anything suspicious, groups leaders, you have your walkie talkies. So lets go!"

We marched for about 10 minutes to the tower then began our search. Since there's a lot of people out here at this time of day, we don't want to act too fishy.

**Normal POV: at the circus.**

At lot of people began to gather into this big tent filling in the seats.

"Isn't this exciting Sakura?" Naruto was so jumpy, Sakura had to calm him down.

"Yeah. Just a few more minutes."

The lights that were on minutes ago began to dim and the crowd of people quieted down.

"Welcome everyone!" Lights beamed onto the stage and there stood the star of the show.

"Hey Sakura, it's the same guy from earlier with the mask." Naruto whispered to Sakura.

"Yeah I know."

"And now for our first act."

Lions walked onto the stage with lion tamers. With rings and set them on fire. Each and everyone of them jumped through the rings without getting burnt.

"Woah!" Naruto clapped and everyone clapped after him. "They must've trained really hard for this."

Sakura nodded.

"And for our second act, we need a volunteer from the audience." He drew a paper from a hat, "seat number 23." Lights dazzled all over the audience and they all stood still from where Sakura was sitting.

"M-me?" Sakura gasped, "Naruto what should I do? I don't want to go up. It's nerve racking, besides I'm pregnant!" She said as she spoke into Naruto's ear.

Naruto gave Sakura a supporting smile, "I can handle this."

The man with the mask walked up to Sakura and held out his hand towards her, "You're up young lady."

Sakura gulped, "No sorry, I'm not feeling too well. I just came here to watch the show."

"It won't be long, I promise." He grabbed Sakura's hand.

"Hey, she says she doesn't want to go! Leave her alone!" Naruto yelled as he broke up the hands between Sakura and the man.

"Hey kid, watch it. I said it won't be long." He grabbed Sakura's arm and dragged her onto the stage.

"Argh, whatever!" Naruto grumbled.

The man made Sakura wrap her arms around his body. "Hold on tight okay?" Sakura nodded as a rope attached to the man's back and they began to fly up high into the air.

She tightened her grip, "Don't drop me."

"No worries, and by the way, who got you pregnant?" Sakura looked at him.

"Wha-" He then threw Sakura, through a ring in the air. A man then came at her flying upside down hanging on a single trapeze with his legs firmly hooked on and grabbed her hands swinging back at the direction she was thrown from back up onto a small platform.

"That was scary..."

The man looked at her and smiled. "Grab onto this bar tight ok?" She listened and the man pushed her off the platform. She screamed and then when she saw the man with the mask standing on a platform she accidentally let go and he caught her in his arms.

"Get me down from here!" Sakura commanded.

"Just answer a few of my questions, was Naruto the one who got you pregnant? Or is it who I think it may be?"

"Just who are you anyways? And how do you know about this?" Sakura stood in front of him growing angry.

"1 day, I'll get you. 1 day, you'll be mine." The man leaned over to Sakura's face removing his mask revealing red hair and a familiar face.

Sakura's eyes grew wider, "Sasori..." he was about to kiss her until she stepped back and fell.

"Sakura!" Naruto jumped from the crowd about to run to save Sakura, "No! I'm not going to make it!"

A man in a purple wet suit then jumped onto a trampoline and caught Sakura in the air and landed perfectly on the ground setting Sakura back on her feet. The crowd cheered thinking it was part of the act. Naruto then finally came to Sakura and asked if she was alright. She just nodded.

"Suigetsu...?" Sakura looked at him with a curious look, "You work for a circus?"

"Huh? Me? No way! I'm just volunteering. And the only reason why I saved you is because Sasuke would be upset if something were to happen to you. Then he won't talk to me which really means a lot. Anyways, see you around." He walked away back to his position.

"Let's go Sakura." Naruto and Sakura left the circus and stopped on the pavement of the sidewalk.

"Naruto, guess what I learned today?" She smiled evilly at Naruto making him wanting to crawl into a hole.

"What...?"

"That I shouldn't listen to idiots like you who get a person almost killed!" She gave Naruto a blow in the head making got dazed for a few seconds and she stormed off.

"Sakura..."

**Normal POV: In Paris, France.**

Itachi and his group walked in a eerie dark tunnel with flash lights brightening up the way.

"Everyone, stay close." Itachi said. Sasuke ignored Itachi and he was a few feet away from the group. He then felt a hand on his should clawing him, piercing through his shirt and slightly through his skin.

Sasuke quivered and looked to see behind him. There stood a man with an axe as a hand ready to chop off his head any moment.

"Die." The axe then came for his head and then a gunshots were heard in the air killing the man and his ashes dissolving within the air.

Itachi put down his gun and rushed over to his younger brother. "Sasuke are you alright?"

Sasuke in shock dropped to his knees and began to puke and passed out cold minutes later.

"Sasuke!" Itachi then called Shizune through his walkie talkie telling her what happened and she then contacted the other groups to come right away.

"You five, look around back here if there's any hole or anything!" The other members of Itachi's group nodded and began to search. Itachi then focused back on Sasuke checking if he's ok.

"Come on Sasuke, wake up." Itachi trying fanning Sasuke.

"Itachi, we found something here! A hidden passageway."

"Really?" Itachi walked over there to where the other five members were standing. They pushed a brick wall with all of their strength and it opened. There was a clean red carpet with beautiful decorations on the wall.

"What the heck have we found here...?"

**Author's note: I might be having my laptop taken away soon ;-; but it doesn't mean I'll stop writing! I'll find others ways to upload chapters here if it does happen.**

**And thanks to you all for reading this chapter! Please review! =^.^=**


	30. Chapter 30 Madara

Madara

**Sasuke's POV: 5 pm**

"Ahh... my head feels like it's spinning." I found myself lying down the hard concrete ground in the same eerie tunnel.

"Oh you're finally awake. You've been out cold for a couple of hours." One of the members of Itachi's group said to me.

I got up and dusted off some dirt that was on me,"Huh? A couple of hours? Where's Itachi and the others?"

The person motioned her hand over to a small passageway, "Shizune and everyone else are in there. She told me to stay here with you until you wake up. She doesn't want you to get involved with this situation."

"I have to go in there." I left the person there entering the passageway. It has a red carpet and lots of decorations on the wall... what the f*ck?

I walked around a bit admiring the paintings on the wall until I found a hidden golden button on the wall. "Wait... this could be a trap if I push on it. Or it could be another door. It's either one or the other." I pressed the button, but nothing happened.

"What a waste of my time." I continued walking.

"BOOM!"

"What was that..." I looked over my shoulder and a huge boulder was rolling towards me at full speed taking up all of the space in this passageway and I began to have a panic attack.

"WHAT THE F*CK! I CAN'T DIE BEING CRUSHED BY A ROCK!" I ran for my life down the red carpet.

**Itachi's POV:**

"Um... we've been walking in the same direction for hours. I think we're lost." Shizune said to me. Everyone else agreed with her.

"No worries." I gave everyone on a thumbs up, "There's always a way out of a situation like this. Maybe there's a secret button hiden here." Everyone sighed as I looked around.

"RUN! F*CKING RUN!"

We all looked down the hall where we heard the voice from.

"Did you hear that?"

"I think something is in my ear."

"Yeah..."

"Maybe we're all crazy and hearing things."

Everyone began to chitchat about the yell we all heard then all of a sudden Sasuke zoomed passed us as fast as lightning down the hall.

"IF YOU VALUE YOUR LIFE... FU*CKING RUN FOR YOUR LIFE!" Sasuke yelled as he disappeared into the darkness.

"Was that Sasuke?" Shizune asked.

"Yeah... What's he running from? It's not like the devil must be after him-" We all heard a rumbling noise from the direction Sasuke came from and a huge boulder was rolling at us full speed. "RUN!"

We all dashed down the hall catching up to Sasuke who facing a brick wall.

"A dead end!" I yelled. "Well it was nice knowing you guys. I can't believe we're all going to die like this."

"Shut up Itachi! Up there." Sasuke pointed up on the ceiling and there was a lever. "Pull that down! And hurry up, it's coming!"

I jumped up and pulled the lever down. Then all of a sudden the ground between us separated and the boulder rolled into that hole.

"Phew.. saved." The brick wall behind Sasuke disappeared and there appeared 2 paths.

"Ok then." Shizune made her way to the front. "Half go with Itachi, and half go with me. It would be better if we were to split up from here." Shizune and her group made her way to the right path, leaving my group with the left.

"But wouldn't it be best if we stayed together? So if one dies, we all die together." I said. Shizune shook her head.

"If we all go together one path, and it turns out to be a trap and we all die. We wouldn't be able to find Madara and he could possibly attack Konoha." Shizune explained. "So anyways..." They disappeared into the right path and my group started our way to the left.

**Sasuke's POV:**

We continued walking down the path silently until we found a door.

"So this must be it." I said as I opened the door slowly, then Itachi stopped me. "What?"  
"Let me go first, it might be a trap." I nodded and he took the honors in opening the door.

We saw a man sitting on a chair with a mask. He had guards on either sides of him."So you guys found me out."

"Madara!" Itachi yelled angrily. "So if this door leads to here... then what's the other path lead to? What did you do to the others!"

Madara nonchalantly stood up, "I have no clue what you are talking about. I didn't make the other path."

**Shizune's POV:**

We all met a dead end. "..."

"Shizune, there's a hidden path here!"

"Where?" One of my group members showed me a hidden underground passage. We all crawled until we saw light. "That must be it!"

We all crawled out and found that we're standing in front of the Eiffel tower.

"What! We're standing in the front of the Eiffel tower? But how?" I looked back and the underground passage we came exited from was gone."Great..."

**Sasuke's POV:**

"Itachi, it doesn't matter about what happened to the others, we found Madara now!" I took out a gun I had in my pocket and pointed it towards Madara.

"Sasuke don't!"

"I know what I am doing Itachi." I focused my eyes on Madara. "I have a few questions for you before I kill you here."

He began to laugh hysterically making me fume up with anger, "Kill me? Don't get too cocky kid." With a raise of his hands, his guards ran at me with full speed and we're about to attack me with their knife shaped hands.

Itachi and the others protected me from them blocking them off with whatever weapon they had. "Sasuke, you don't know what you're getting yourself into."

I ignored Itachi, "Madara, you're the one who revived my mom... why did you do it? And are you planning to attack Konoha without warning?"

"I was simply using her as a test subject. Behind me you see all of those people?" I looked over behind him and there's a cell of people from the dead. Young and old. "With this army, I can rule over Konoha. Kill every single living soul there and recreate with my power. Konoha is weak, easy for crimes to happen without notice. Thats why I plan to aim there."

I bit my lip in anger and shook my head, "Then is it possible that you..."

"Yes, I kill your parents along with all of the others. They were such a nuisance, all of them. They would never listen to a single word I say. I wanted to get back at them... I'm surprised myself to see you and Itachi here today." He began to walk backwards.

I held back my tears and my right hand which had the gun began to tremble and it dropped to the floor. "Why? How could you..." Madara began to run for a door in the back.

"Die here happily," he sneered.

"Sasuke, don't let him escape!" Itachi yelled.

"Right." While running, I picked up the gun I dropped and shot in front of Madara as a warning.

"Dammit." Once I got over to him, I jumped on him so he wouldn't escape.

"I'm not going to let you attack my home... I won't let you!"

"You brat, get off of me!"

The guards that we're attacking Itachi and the others turned around and then their arms conjoined and made a gun like cannon. Everyone gasped as it seemed like they were loading some kind of beam.

"No, we're all going to die here! Don't aim that gun at me you fools!" Madara cried.

Itachi ran over to me, "Sasuke we have to get out of here quick! Everyone, leave now!" Everyone else began to scramble for the exit behind us.

"What about Madara? We can't leave him here." I said concerned. Itachi looked at me with such anger in his eyes, I just nodded and headed for the exit.

"It's too late now." Madara murmured as he was still lying on the ground. Itachi and I took a peep back and there was a bright light...

* * *

**Naruto's POV: at home**

"Ahh!" I stretched out my arms and yawned. "I could really use some ramen now..." I went over to the kitchen and boiled water. I turned on the tv and sat on my couch.

"News channel?" I grumbled and searched the remote control. "Who watches that?" I was about to change the channel until I heard there was a breaking news in France.

_"Breaking news! An explosion happened near the Eiffel tower! Security and police are currently informing people telling to evacuate the place immediately."_

"An explosion? Maybe Sasuke found out Madara and killed him!" I decided to record the video.

_ "We heard from a young lady that 2 young men were caught in the explosion along with and villain. The young men are described as 2 brothers one a famous movie actor. Both have dark hair and dark eyes."_

I turned off the tv, "No way... Sasuke!" Immediately I dialed Sasuke's number on my phone but he didn't answer, "Dammit... Why Sasuke! You promised you'd come back, I told you not to get hurt!"

The water was done boiling and I rushed to the kitchen and filled my cup ramen with water and waited for it to be ready. "I hope Sakura wasn't watching the news... I must keep this a secret from her at all causes!"

**Narrator: A few weeks later in France...**

** Itachi's POV:**

I decided to stay in France for some time with my girlfriend, Konan, until Sasuke gets better. We've been here for 3 weeks so far. Madara died in the explosion, but Sasuke and I survived somehow. I was out cold for 30 minutes then woke up, but I'm not sure how Sasuke's condition is going.

I visited the hospital to see how Sasuke's doing.

"Is he alright?" I asked the nurse who was caring for him.

"We'll he's currently in a coma, but he's doing well other than that. We took some x rays on his brain it seemed like something must of fallen on his head during the explosion. Maybe a stone? His brain got damaged in some areas, but it's not life threatening."

I sighed in relief and took a glimpse at my little brother who's breathing through an ventilator sleeping soundly for who knows how long... hopefully not forever.

**Naruto's POV: at school**

I've been hanging out with Sakura a lot lately after I found out Sasuke got caught in a explosion. She didn't like my company at all though. And she'd always flare-up when I break in the middle of conversations with her friends. I don't think she watched the news that day, after all she's never said a word about Sasuke since then.

I sat down across from her at the lunch table and we began to eat lunch.

"Say Naruto," She set her sandwich down while I was busy stuffing my face with my cup ramen. "I wonder how Sasuke's doing. I've been sending him texts and pictures everyday through my cell phone, but he's never replied. He must be really busy."

I gulped down my ramen, "Yeah..."

"Well as long as we're under the same sky, it doesn't matter." She smiled at me and I was surprised myself that she wasn't upset or anything after Sasuke said he'd come back in a few days, but unfortunately it's been weeks.

"Hey, Sakura."

"Yeah?"

"Do you want to go to the spring dance with me next month?"

She looked at me with a blank stare, "No. Hinata won't be happy with this. And why are you always following me around and walking me home everyday even though I say no? You know how much that pisses me off?"

"Uh.. well... yeah I do, but it's because I want to. And just think about it, my girlfriend is out of town and your boyfriend is out of town, why not hang out?"

"Fine. But I'm not dancing with you. And the tickets are on you."

"Come one Sakura! I don't get paid enough for my job. Don't you have access to Itachi's money? Why don't you use it?"

"First of all it's not my money, and second of all I only use it when I really NEED to. And you're the one who asked me to this dance, so why do I have to buy the tickets? Either way I don't really care if I go to a dance or not. I'm not that interested." She shrugged and threw away the leftovers of her sandwich.

"Wait Sakura!"

"What is it now?"

"I'll buy the tickets! Just don't ditch me or something like that."

She smirked, "Ok, ok." She walked out of the Cafeteria to her next class.

"Alright!" I began to dance on the table until I found Kiba staring at me along with that girl Tamaki.

"Why the hell are you dancing for like an idiot?" I got off the table.

"Sakura's going to the spring dance with me next month. Jealous much?"

"Why would I be? And what happened to Hinata? And Sakura already has a boyfriend."

"Hinata is out of town and Sasuke... he's out of town too." I explained, "Are you going Kiba?"

"Yeah," He wrapped his arm around Tamaki and she blushed.

"EHH!? Since when were you two together?" I squinted at both of them.

"A few weeks ago, you were there Naruto. But you were dozing off. There's always that idiot who doesn't know anything."

"Hey!"

The cat girl giggled, "He asked me out and even gave me a bouquet of flowers in front of everyone. I was shocked, but it was romantic in a way."

"But how does a cat and a dog lover go together? It doesn't make any sense! Aren't they supposed to fight?"

Kiba sighed and put one hand on his hip,"We do fight sometimes,"

"But always make up in the end." Tamaki winked.

"I hate both cats and dogs. Evil creatures..." I said under my breath, "But I like frogs! They're so cute. I even have one at home named Gamabunta!" I laughed, but I could feel the hot tension between the dog and the cat lover.

"Hate cats..?"

"Do you have something against dogs Naruto?"

They surrounded me making me feel like a bug. "I-I didn't mean it like that way you guys!" The bell rang for our next class, "Oh well look at the time-"

Kiba grabbed me by the collar of my shirt and his fierce dog like eyes gazed in my my blue terrified ones. "You think you can escape that easy Naruto?"

"Aww, come on Kiba I was only joking!"

**Author's Note: And X-Note Rewrite, sexting is a word for sure, lol. XD Go look it up :D  
**

**Thanks for reading this chapter and all for your awesome reviews! =^.^= **


	31. Chapter 31 Diary

Diary

**Sakura's POV: Diary entry March 1st, 8pm**

'_Dear Diary, _

_ Naruto has been acting weird around me lately, as if he's hiding something from me once again... *sigh* Spring dance is in 2 days, so on a Saturday evening. Naruto bought me a ticket finally and he's depressed about how he can't buy ramen with the money he has now. It's all he basically eats, I don't think he's human just to eat that... lol._

_ And my belly has grown a bit too fast lately. I'm not sure if this is normal or not, it scares me though. And I'd get pain all over and ache. Somedays I just don't go to school and rest at home. I call Ino over sometimes to help me out with stuff. I'm also thinking about moving out soon, I can't stay here forever in this house, and besides Sasuke isn't here..._

_ And I'm so worried about Sasuke, I text him every day and even send him pictures too! And still no reply... I wonder how he's doing. If he gets enough to eat. Or if he has even cheated on me for another girl. No he wouldn't do that. There's no way. Oh now that I think about it, I should call Itachi. Argh, I'm so stupid not to think about that in the first place! I'll go call him.'_

I closed my diary and unplugged my phone thats done charging to call Itachi.

"Please answer..." I waited patiently so see if he answers.

_"Hello?" _Oh my gosh, he answered!

_"Itachi! I'm so happy you answered!" I said full of excitement, "I was so focused on Sasuke, I totally forgot about you!"_

_ "Well I can't see why." Itachi sounded a bit depressed, this isn't like his usual self._

_ "Um... is Sasuke there? I've haven't talked to him in a while. I wonder if he's doing alright."_

_ "Sasuke..." He paused for a second, "He's doing fine. Just really busy, that's all. Sorry, but I'm not in the mood to talk now, maybe some other time." Itachi then hung up on me._

I held tight to my cell phone in my right hand and bit down on my bottom lip aching to cry, "Sasuke, please come back..."

"Ding Dong!" The doorbell rang and I watched myself as I got out of my room and down the stairs to open the door.

I opened the door and I just saw legs and a big basket full of fruit. "Huh..?" A head popped to the side and it was Ino.

"Hi Sakura! Just thought I'd visit." Ino gleamed as she made herself at home. Set the basket of fruit on the dinning table and took a seat across from me in the living room.

"What makes you come here? And thanks for the fruit, I wasn't expecting anything though this night."

"Haha you're welcome. And I came here to talk cause I need to chat with Sasuke, but is he around?"

I shook my head, "No, he's still gone. I spoke with Itachi over the phone not too long ago, he said he was busy then hung up on me. He didn't sound much like his usual self. Isn't that strange?"

Ino stood up and walked to my front door to leave, "I guess Sakura. But never forget this and I'll only say this once."

I looked up to Ino who faced the door.

"You have friends who care about you and who may even feel the same pain as you even if you aren't showing it, but hiding it every day. Don't push people away who try to help you out because you think they pity you. It's because they're worried Sakura. And they care."

**Author's Note: Ahh sorry for another short chapter. Hope you've enjoyed though. **


	32. Chapter 32 Time Passes By

Time passes by

**Author's Note: I apologize for this being late. I was kind of busy with school stuff coming up ._.**

**Sakura's POV: 5:46 pm**

"What is that idiot think he's doing?" I sighed and looked at my watch impatiently as I was standing in the driveway of Sasuke's house waiting for Naruto, "Oh well, it's not like I care if we're late."

I walked over to the sidewalk and took a picture of myself wearing a red strapless cocktail dress then I sent it to Sasuke's phone. It was a beautiful evening as I saw the sunset go down.

An orange car rolls up in front of me and the window rolls down. "Yo Sakura! Looking good." Naruto has finally arrived with a huge grin on his face and he's wearing an orange tuxedo which definitely looks good on him.

"Since when do you drive?" I asked.

"I got my license yesterday, took me forever to pass the driving test ya know."

"I'm not surprised."

Naruto furrowed his eyebrows, "Hey! It was harder than I thought it would be! It took me 1 year before I could even get my permit. That cursed test..."

"You're such an idiot. I passed my permit test on the first try as well as my driver's test."

"Argh, it's not like I care! Just get in." He pops open the door for the passenger seat next to him for me to get in.

"No offense Naruto, but I rather walk than to drive with you." I make my way walking down my sidewalk and he jumps out of his car and stops right in front of me.

"Come on Sakura, I'm not as bad as a driver as you think!"

"Show me your license."

"Ehh... my license?" I nodded and he searches his pockets for it, but it seems like he couldn't find it. "Looks like I forgot it at home... hehe..."

I facepalm and look at my watch and it's been 30 minutes since the dance has started. "Fine. I drive with you."

"Yes! Lets go!" Once we got into his car he started and we drove off.

It was getting darker by the minute as I stared out the window. It was a bit depressing though. "Naruto."

"Yeah?"

"Never mind."

"Mmmk."

Every now and then, my eyes would trail off into Naruto's blue beauties. He'd look at me from the corner of his eye then I'd immediately look out the window. What's wrong with me?

Finally we got to the school and he parked his car in the parking lot. We walked for about 5 minutes in silence to the high school division to the gym. We had to show security our school id's to get in.

"Woah..." Naruto eye's popped out as he saw the dance floor and everyone dancing there. It was dark, but dark enough that you could see everything around you. There were cafeteria tables in the back of the gym and drinks and food out. "Wanna dance with me? It will be fun! I promise." He grabbed my hands and pleaded.

"No, I'm not much of a dancer anyways. I'll sit in the back and try bothering me." I flipped him off as a warning before I sat at a cafeteria table and rested my head on it. Naruto was already rocking the dance floor as usual, he's one of the best dancers here in the school. The song they were playing is Party Rock Anthem.

I saw Kiba and Tamaki in the corner making out, ehh I wish I didn't see that. And since when does a cat lover and a dog lover go together?

"Hey Sakura!" I raised my head from the table and I see Ino and Sai together with plates of food and the both sat across from me.

"You both look cute together." I said. Ino blushed while Sai smiled.

"Why thank you." Sai replied.

"Anyways... where's Sasuke? Did you go with him?" Ino said looking around the dark room.

"No, Naruto invited me to come." I pointed over to him who was now grinding with some other single girls. Ino raised an eyebrow and looked back at me. "What?"  
"He probably ditched you cause you're too boring."

"No, I just told me to leave me alone. Besides look at him now, I bet Hinata would be so mad if she found out about this."

"He's just having a little fun thats all! And you Sakura, need to have some fun as well. Life's too short, so don't be a party pooper. I know you're still upset about Sasuke, but try not to worry so much about him." Ino and Sai left their food on the table to go dance to the Cupid Shuffle.

I guess Ino's right, but I've never really danced before, and I'm not looking forward to it.

An orange coat lands on my head covering my face. "Ahh sorry Sakura. Didn't mean to for my coat to land on you, I'm just a bit hot." I pulled the coat of my face and Naruto's trying to undo his tie.

I giggled, "You need some help?"

"Haha.. yeah."

"Come here." He leans over and I undo it for him real fast, "I'm not sure how you struggle with this, but it's really easy."

"Whatever." He pulls it off and sets it on the table and walks away.

"Wait, Naruto!"

He stops and turns around ,"Yeah?"

"Um... I don't mind dancing with you for sometime. Life's too short anyways, so why not enjoy it?" Naruto's plain expression grew into a smile.

"Well come on!" I got up and followed him.

"I've never danced before so..."

"Haha don't worry! Just shake around make up your own moves, nobody will notice. It's just dancing. The first time I've ever danced was in first grade, I would randomly dance however I wanted to when the teacher is not looking. I was made fun of it for doing so, I was the class clown too and loved pulling off pranks. But because cause of that, look at me now. I'm like the best dancer here in the school!"

"But-" Naruto ran back to grab my hand and pulled me through a tight crowd of people then a slow song began to play and most of the people began to go sit down.

"Aww man, I was going to pull off a secret move."

"Which was?"

"Haha... nothing." Naruto suddenly pulled me close to his body so now I could feel his heartbeat. We danced around for bit. It was actually fun though too.

Naruto then rested his head on mine. It felt kind of weird, since he used to like me, but we're just friends now.

"Sakura..."

"Hmm?"

"Let me know when you get uncomfortable." Right after he said that he music changed to some fast paced music and people started coming on the floor again. I heard Naruto mumble some words under his breath, but I couldn't make it out.

"Well if you need me I'll be over there." I left him on the dance floor where he belonged.

Later it was 8, I told Naruto I wanted to leave and dancing was boring. Naruto was offended, but we left the school anyways.

"Hey Sakura do you want to stop by those Sakura trees over there?"

Out of the car window and saw a field of them. I nodded and he parked by the side of the field and we got out to go check them out.

"Wow, what is this place?" I said amazed.

"Beats me, never seen this field before."

We walked around a bit in this pink wonderland admiring these trees until I found a huge tree the was bigger than all the rest. I placed a hand on it a cracked a smile on my face.

"I wish Sasuke were here, I bet he'd enjoy his as much as I am now."

Naruto lowered his head, "About that..."

"Hm?" All of a sudden a sharp pain in my stomach causes me to fall to me knees, "Nggh.."

"Sakura are you are you alright?!" Naruto places a hand on my shoulder.

It felt like something was kicking inside of me, it was the worst pain I ever felt. I shook my head, "Naruto.. call 911 or something hurry!"

"What's wrong?"

"I don't know..." Another sharp kick from inside makes me pass out.

* * *

I open my eyes, and the next thing I know is that I'm in the hospital. I look over to the right and I see Naruto standing besides me with a freaked out look.

"Sakura you're finally awake!" He says surprised, I nodded.

"What's going on?"

"Your giving birth..."

My heart felt like it was going to explode, "What..." I see some nurses around me and I just noticed I'm wearing the hospital clothes.

"You have to push." Says one of the nurses.

"Push...?"

"Yes."

I once again felt that sharp pain again, which made me just want to sleep through this and not feel a thing and not have to worry about this horrible pain. The nurses told me to keep awake and do this.

I screamed in agony as I tried hard, Naruto held my hand and told me everything was going to be fine. I thought I was going to die, until I heard a baby's cry. Me eyes widen as the nurses took the baby out from me and dried him with a towel.

"It's a fine boy." Said one of the nurses as they then gave him to me.

"Am I dreaming?" I began to pinch my arm hoping it was.

"No, this is all real Sakura." Naruto stood up and leaned over to look at the baby's face who stopped crying eventually. "Hey, he looks kind of like Sasuke. And look at his eye's! They're green!"

"Woah, they are."

"What are you going to name him?"

"Daisuke." I smiled at the miniature Sasuke in my arms who just laughed back. He had my pale skin and eye color. Other than that, he had Sasuke's look's and his raven hair.

"Well, we'll be taking the baby from here." Said one of the nurses as I handed him to her, "We need to check if he's healthy and all of that other stuff." After that, they left my room with Daisuke leaving Naruto and I alone.

"Say Naruto, what were you going to say earlier to me before I passed out?"

"Oh... it's about Sasuke. You probably wouldn't believe me though."

"I will, just tell me what it is." I sat up straight in the bed as Naruto took a seat besides me and sighed.

"Sasuke told me not to tell you this, but I feel like I should tell you now. Sasuke, he went to France keeping it a secret from you. In order to kill Madara."

"France... Madara? Why didn't he want me to know this? I could have gone with him..."

"Thats exactly the reason he didn't tell you. He knew you'd want to come, but it's to protect you. He doesn't want you to get hurt. And about a month ago, on the news there was an explosion in France and he was in the accident along with Itachi."

"What?! Is he alright?"

"To be honest, I don't know. I tried contacting him after what I saw on the news, but he never returned my call."

"No way... I have to go! I need to go find him." I tried to move out of bed, but Naruto put an arm in front of me. "Naruto move-"

"I won't let anymore of my friends get hurt! You hear me? Sasuke promised he'd come back without getting hurt, but he's never come back until now! If you try going to France Sakura I'll stop you. I'll do whatever it takes, even if it means telling the president not to let you go anywhere outside of Konoha."

"Naruto you wouldn't-"

"I would! Sasuke, he did that stupid thing. Just to protect Konoha, just to protect you Sakura." Naruto was filled with anger looking at me. I lowered my head slowly and bawled my eyes out for such a long time.

* * *

**Narrator: 1 year later...**

Finally I'm in my senior year in high school, and soon I'll be off to college finishing up school. The only way possible of me finishing school is because of Tsunade. I begged my aunt to take care of Daisuke for me while I still go to school. She had no other choice since she was my only family.

I'd visit Daisuke 3 times a week at the capitol in the president's office to check out on how he's doing. He's grown so much from since he was a baby. Very soon he'd be going to school and he's learned a lot of things while in sitting in the president's office playing with his toy cars. He knows how to count to 10 and say his alphabet. At times he's so stubborn. Some days he wouldn't talk to me at all, but when I'm about to leave that's when he starts talking. He also wouldn't eat anything green, but his favorite color is green which I found very weird. I can sometime trick him into eating his greens, but when he finds out he's eating it he'll try to puke it out.

It's also been a year without Sasuke, although I still send him pictures and text messages of Daisuke and I telling him what we're doing at that point of time. Hopefully one of these days I'll see him for once again, but I'm starting to lose my faith in him little by little...


	33. Chapter 33 Awake

Awake

**Narrator: 6 years later Sakura is 23 years old and finally finishes school. She is now a doctor and works in the Konoha Hospital part-time. She's one of the best doctors there, so she gets called in for extra help awfully a lot. She's now able to see Daisuke a lot more since he now lives with her now. They moved to a smaller house in Konoha a bit farther away from Naruto's house so things can be somewhat easier for her. She hasn't seen Sasuke though in such a long time, but she still has the spirit to send him messages.**

** Daisuke is now 6 years old and is currently in first grade. He's one of the smartest kids there and a ton of girls his age just adore him. He also enjoys girls adoring him, he's one of those playboys and loves getting girls to do stuff for him.**

** Sakura's POV: 7 am.**

"Daisuke, did you finish your homework last night?" I said as I was making breakfast for him. The raven haired boy in his school uniform rushed down the stairs into the kitchen and gave me his homework with a huge grin on his face.

"Yeah I did! It was easy though. When can I do more hard stuff, like the older kids do? Because this bores me to death!" He complained. I sighed and took the paper from him.

"Well, I'll go talk to your teacher today and see what he says," I looked at his paper and it seems like he's having a speech today. "You're having a speech today? Why didn't you tell me?"

"It's embarrassing mom! I don't want you to be there!"

"Fine, fine. Can I read it?"

He snatches the paper away from me, "I'll read it to you since it's not embarrassing that way."

"Haha ok, just take a seat at the table while I get your breakfast, it's almost done."

"Alright."

A few minutes later I get his breakfast on the table and he clears his throat and starts to read his speech to me.

"My name is Daisuke and I'm 6 years old and will be turning 7 this month on March 3rd. My favorite color is green. My favorite food to eat is dangos and rice balls. I hate any food that is green and yellow. My favorite sport is running and my favorite subject in school is math. What I like to do on my free time is to go to auntie Hinata's house and play with Tonkotsu because he's bad at hide and seek and I always win. He also has a little sister named Hanako and he's 3 years old. The best thing that has ever happened to me was being born because I like girls and they love me, I thank my mom for giving birth to me. And thats my speech."

Daisuke looks up at me and looking like he's ready to run whenever. That was the worst speech I've ever heard in my life. I giggle and went go to wash the dishes. "That was an interesting speech."

"Haha... I thought you'd yell at me." A few moments later, "Mom! I hate eggs! Why did you make me eggs?"

"Hmm.. you never said that 2 days ago."

"I realized 2 days ago I hate the color yellow. And look! Eggs have that yellow thing in the middle of it!"

"Sheesh Daisuke, don't you love to waste food? You can at least eat the egg white."

"Mom I can't eat that either."

"Don't' tell me you hate white stuff too..."

"No that's not it! The yellow-"

"The yoke."

"The yoke infected the white part of the egg; therefore, I can't eat it."

I took a deep breath, "It's boiled Daisuke, it's ok to eat the white part of the egg."

"MOM! This is serious business. If I eat it will kill me!"

I raised an eyebrow, "How do you know that?"

"Because in my dream I saw myself eating-"

"Never mind, just want do you want?"

Daisuke smiled, "A bagel please."

I got a blueberry bagel and put it in the toaster for him."Sasuke liked eggs though..." I mumbled under my breath.

"Huh? Whose Sasuke?"

"Oh Sasuke?" As soon as I finished the dishes, I served Daisuke his bagel and he ate the whole thing fast and finishing it off with a glass of milk. "He's a man who I love very much."

"Very much? Now that I think of who's that guy in the picture with you on the wall? I just noticed it today."

"Today? You're really blind Daisuke."

"No I'm not! I just never had the time to look around. And he looks kind of like me."

"Of course silly, thats your dad, the man who I love."

"Wow... I never knew I had a dad. When can I see him? Will he come home today mom? Will he? I have soooo much I want to tell him about and-"

I frowned and patted his head, "He's really busy, maybe another time."

"Aww..."

"Well get going to the car, I'll drop you off to school today."

He nodded and headed out the door closing it behind him. I searched for my keys until I heard the doorbell ring.

"Huh? I wonder if Daisuke locked himself out again and forgot something." I went to open the door and before me stood a man who had his hands around my child's neck. "Get your hands off of him or else!" I yelled.

"Mom!" Daisuke began to cry and the man told him to shut up.

"He looks like him so much, I could snap his neck in 2 if I wanted to, but it would make you mad right?"

I gaze at his face angrily for a few seconds and I realized who he was, "No way... your Sasori! What do you want?"

"Oh, I just came here for just a marriage agreement, what do you say?" He smiled at me so sincerely with his hands still securely around Daisuke's neck, "If you say no.." He tighten his grip making my child choke.

"Fine! Just don't hurt him... please."

"Good," He let go of Daisuke and he ran to me muffling his face into my shirt bawling his eyes out. "I have all the papers signed, we're getting married next week. I also have a wedding dress that will suit you so everything is all set. See you later." He got into his car and drove off.

I kneeled down so I was at Daisuke's height and wiped the tears off his pale face, "Don't worry everything is fine now. Do you still want to go to school today?"

He shook his head, "Why are you getting married to that horrible man?"

"It's for your sake."

"I don't care if it's for my sake, I don't want you to marry him! I hate you mom!" He ran into the house into his room shutting the door behind him.

"Life never gets easier... does it?"

**Itachi's POV: In France at the hospital.**

"Hows Sasuke today?" I asked the nurse writing down some stuff on her clipboard.

"He's doing fine as usual." She then headed out the door.

I sat down on the bed Sasuke was still sleeping on. "Has it already been 6 years since that day?" I looked outside and it began to sprinkle, "I wonder how things are going in Konoha with the new president. I still can't believe Naruto is that president. I should get going, I've been here since 12 am." I yawn and head for the door.

"Itachi?" I heard a voice from behind me which sounded like Sasuke. I must have been dreaming. I turned around and Sasuke has finally awaken from his deep sleep and still looks the same as ever.

"Sasuke! You're finally awake!" I ran towards him and embrace him in my arms. "I'm so happy..."

"Itachi, get your hands off me."

"But this moment is so precious..." I began to cry and Sasuke just found that disgusting and tried to get me off of him, but I let him go.

"And what do you mean by finally awake? I know that Madara is now dead right? And where am I?" Sasuke seemed so confused which kind of scared me a bit, but I told him everything that happened.

"I've been asleep here for 6 years and I'm now 23?! That can't be possible. How's Sakura doing? And where the hell is my phone? I need to call her." Sasuke took a step out of bed and fell to right to the ground. "Ack... why am I so weak?" Sasuke's stomach grumbled.

"I have your phone right here in my pocket." I gave it to him, "It's been off ever since then. And maybe we should go out and buy you some new clothes and get you some food too as well."

"Yeah..."

Well after some brotherly fun with Sasuke for a couple of hours, we both sat down on a bench in a park here in France and Sasuke turned on his phone.

"What the f*ck? Over 2k messages? And they're most are picture messages."

I leaned over and looked at the pictures with him. Most of them are of Sakura. And there's also a newborn that looks exactly like Sasuke, but with green eyes! And his skin is more pale that Sasuke's. Theres also more and more pictures with her and him as he gets older.

"Wow.." Sasuke said amazed.

"Whos that kid that looks like you?"

"I'm beating it's Daisuke."

"Daisuke?"

"My son."

"WHAT? YOUR SON?"

"Yeah... I don't think I'll call Sakura, I'll surprise her."

"I think you'll more like scare her to death."

"Why?"

"I just have a feeling you might."

"Anyways. I need to get to Konoha as soon as possible." Sasuke got up from the bench. But I grabbed his arm, "What do you want Itachi? If you plan on stopping me I won't let you!" Sasuke threw a punch at my face but it tickled.

"You're so weak Sasuke. How about we regain your strength before you go anywhere?"

"Hmph!" Sasuke blushed and looked away from me.

"Aww you're so cute~" I went to go hug Sasuke, too bad he was so powerless, he couldn't get away from me. And now that I think of it, since he's so vulnerable, I could do anything at all to him as much as I want!

"Itachi I hope you're not planning on anything... cause you're drooling" Sasuke said as he sweat dropped.

"Oh I'm planning a lot of things alright..." I smirked and he just wanted to get away from me. Sorry Sasuke, it's been awhile since we've done the things we haven't done.

**Narrator: a few days later Itachi, well... is helping Sasuke getting his 'strength' back and Sakura throws a party for Daisuke, but he's not enjoying it as much as he should be.**

** Daisuke's POV: At Naruto's house.**

"Happy birthday Daisuke!" Everyone said in unison. I just stare at the fire that's burning the candle wax, and I noticed one of the candles were green and the wax was getting on my cake! But there were other things to worry about than this.

"Psst, Daisuke." I looked to the right and a kid my age with black spiky hair and icy blue eyes whispers to me, "You're supposed to blow out the candles and make a wish."

"I'm not that dumb Tonkotsu."

"Then why aren't you blowing out the candles?"

I look once again at the candles and then a girl younger than me with blonde short hair and bangs covering her forehead pulls on my shirt. Her innocent blue eyes gaze upon my green ones.

"What do you want Hanako?"

"Becuz one of them is gween?" She says.

"Eavesdropper." I replied to her.

"What's a eveswopper?" She asked.

I face palm and Tonkotsu just snorted. My mom then comes over to me confused.

"Hey everyone it's waiting for you to blow out the candles, Daisuke. Is everything alright?"

I wanted to cry, but I couldn't do it in front of all these people. Inoko arrives upon me trying to look all cute flipping her long blonde side bangs and fluttering her dazzling dark brown eyes at me. "Hi Daisuke."

I look at my mom waiting for an answer, "No! Nothing is alright! Don't talk to me mom! Inoko, you can blow out my candles for me, I'm going outside!"

Inoko squeals in excitement while I rush outside into the backyard and sprawl myself on the cool grass and tears run from my eyes. "I want to see my dad..."

**Sakura's POV:**

"Daisuke..." Ino and Hinata come over to me.

"What's up with Daisuke? He's not acting himself." Ino says.

"Yeah... it' kind of worries me." Hinata says.

I sigh and tell them everything that happened the past 2 days about Sasori.

"Grr... curse him! When I find him I'll personally kill him for you Sakura!" Ino goes on a rage and Hinata tries to calm her down.

"Don't try anything Ino, this also involves Daisuke. If you try anything on him, I feel like he'll try to hurt Daisuke..."

"Well what are you going to do Sakura?"

"There's nothing I can possibly do now, I just have to go with this. If only Sasuke we're here... Daisuke, he just wants to see his dad. And I can't do anything about it!" I began to cry and they both try to comfort me.

**Authors' Note: Thank you for reading this chapter :) And please review!**


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

**Author's Note: Sorry for this one being super late o.o I've been busy with school so I've never had the chance to make this chapter .**

**Narrator: One week later...**

**Sakura's POV:**

Early this morning, I got Daisuke all dressed up in a suit and a tie ready for my wedding. Maybe it was a little too early, but I rather get him ready early than later cause when it comes to dressing him up, he's the anti suit kind of person. He was gloomy today, not excited; he hasn't said a word to me this morning.

"Daisuke." I kneeled down to his height, but he turned his head so he wasn't looking at me. I frowned and got up and went into my room to get dressed.

Sasori bought me a nice dress beautiful dress. A little too good. I put it on and looked into my full body mirror. It felt like I'm a princess in a fairy tail, waiting for my knight to save me from this horrible beast.

Someone opened my door and it was my son. His emerald eyes were watery as he clenched his hands at his sides making fists. "Mom, are you mad at me?"

I smiled, and walked over to him picking him up. "No, I'm not."

He cried so loud that I thought I was going to lose my hearing for sure. He cried himself to sleep really fast, so I lied him down on my bed.

**Sasuke's POV:**

"Itachi..." I took a glance at my sleeping brother besides resting his head on my shoulder. I looked out the window on our plane back to Japan. I'm really excited, yet scared at the same time to see if a lot of things has changed since.. well since I've been asleep. I wonder if Naruto became president, but he's probably pretty mad at me for not being there for him. I also wonder if Konoha changed, like maybe it's a polluted town now and... I really shouldn't be thinking anything negative.

I'm really curious how Daisuke is doing without a dad. Well for me, to live with my brother without my parents at both sides comforting me since I was little after that fire. Life's been hard, until I met her. Yes, Sakura. I hope she's not upset or anything. She probably is.

A few hours later our plane is landing here in Japan! I couldn't believe it, I was so excited but scared at the same time. "Finally.." I put a large grin on my face as the plane landed. Itachi woke up a few minutes after I ditched him taking a taxi all the way to Konoha this cloudy afternoon.

**Naruto's POV:**

"Tonkotsu!" I yelled for my son as he was sitting in the corner of my office giggling reading picture books. The black spiky haired boy ran up to me and all dressed up in his suit ready for Sakura's wedding. I'm not sure why she's marrying Sasori, but I have a strange feeling something bad it going to happen.

I hand my son a few papers and my car keys, "We're leaving now. Put these in the car and I'll meet you there."

"Roger that!" He ran out of my office.

Ever since I became president, I've somewhat tried to add more ramen shops. But my wish didn't really come true because Hinata would get mad if I did that, so yeah.

I also haven't seen my best friend Sasuke for ages. I wonder what happened to him, cause I've heard rumors he died and some more awful ones which obviously I didn't believe. His disappearance was a mystery and he really was a hero, who saved Konoha.

I left my office leaving Shikamaru, the vice president in charge while I'll be gone for Sakura's wedding.

Once I got outside, I see Tonkotsu talking with a stranger who's some denim jeans and a leather jacket and a bit taller than me by about 2 inches, but he looks so familiar...

"Tonkotsu, get in the car." My son looked at me from the corner of my eyes with his icy blue eyes and in fear he jumped into the car and slammed the door.

I walked up to the mysterious man looking into his onyx eyes, he looked so familiar, but I couldn't seem to find the name in my head.

"Naruto?" He said casually.

My eyes widen. I recognized his voice, but what I really couldn't believe that he was alive!

"Sasuke!" I glomped him and we fell to the ground with a thud. I knew a lot of people were staring at us thinking I was a weirdo, but I didn't mind.

"Get off me dobe!" He was trying to get me off him, but I didn't budge one bit, I was so happy. So happy to see him, my best friend, once again.

"Say it again Sasuke. Call me dobe one more time." I said sexually by accident. I looked into his eyes which were filled with disgust which was making me nervous, "Ahh.. it's not what you think Sasuke! It's just that I um.. well you see-"

Sasuke interrupted me bursting in laughter. Well I haven't seen him laughing ever since... actually I don't think he's ever laughed in this life.

He then took a big deep breath, "You've become like Suigetsu?" He raises an eyebrow and I shook my head rapidly. We then both stood up and dusted ourselves off.

"Sasuke, so how did you get here? There's been rumors going on that you were dead."

"I found out I was in a coma a few weeks ago-"

"A FEW WEEKS AGO IN A COMA!" I interrupted him, "WHY THE F*CK DID YOU NOT CONTACT ME! AND SAKURA..SHE HAS A F*CKING WEDDING TODAY YOU..." I was so mad I didn't say anything anymore. Sasuke's eyes were bulging out.

"A wedding?" He glared at me as if I had something to do with it.

"Yeah.. Sasori is behind all of this."

"What.. how come she didn't text me about this..." Sasuke pulls out his phone and begins looking through his messages.

I face palmed, "You've never replied to any of her messages, you ding-dong."

"Shut up Naruto, where is she now?"

"Well her wedding is going to begin in about.. 30 minutes and it's about a 50 minute drive to the destination."

"Get in the f*cking car and drive." Sasuke shoved me into the driver's seat and sat in the front with me as well.

I started the car and we drove off.

"Naruto."

"Yeah?"

"Who's the kid in the back? He looks kinda like you, but except for the hair."

"Oh, thats my son. Tonkostu." I could hear him snoring in the back.

"I guess I missed out on a lot since I was gone..."

"No duh."

Sasuke looked at me as if he'd kill me anytime by now, I decided to keep quiet for the rest of this drive.

**Sakura's POV:**

The wedding was going to start soon, Sasori hired some women to put makeup on me, but I told the women that if they touched me they wouldn't live for very long.

Minutes later, the wedding begun. I was outside of the ceremony waiting when to walk in. Sasori from around the corner of the church came up and walked towards me.

"Let's get this over with." He said looking around cautiously, "And fast."

"Wait-" He grabbed my arm and we rushed inside and stood on the platform where the high priest was.

Sasori then put my ring on me and I did the same for him. I wasn't really happy about this wedding at all, but if it means Daisuke's life. I'd do anything... I saw my son sitting in the front row staring at me with a sad face. I want to get this over with and figure out something to run away from Sasori.

The high priest then blubbered like a huge speech about... I don't even know since I was about to fall asleep. "Do you take Sakura to be your wife?"

"Yes."

"Do you take Sasori to be your husband?"

There was a long pause of silence. I took another glance at Daisuke who was playing around with his fingers restlessly and then at Sasori who was whispering me to say yes. I don't want to marry Sasori and see my son so sad, it hurts me so much.

"N-"

"STOP THIS WEDDING!" A man shouted. Everyone within the church gasped as they turned around to see a raven haired man with dark eyes standing at the entrance of the church. I had to be dreaming. This couldn't be possible the man who was standing before me. "You've done enough Sasori!"

I mouthed his name but no words came out as he and I made eye contact. My heart was beating 100 times per second and I felt slightly dizzy and fell onto my knees.

**Daisuke's POV:**

"Mom!" I jumped from my seat and ran to her trying to help her up, but it was no use. "Mom, are you alright?" I shook her violently, and she nodded.

"Tch." The red-haired man pulled a gun from his coat and nuzzled it right in the back of my head. My eyes widen."Well, seems like your back Sasuke, and I thought the rumors were really true."

"Get that gun away from my son!"

"My son...?" I repeated confused as that man ran up towards us.

"BOOM!"

I saw blood within seconds, but it wasn't my own. I checked to see if my mom was ok, but she's already fainted and then I saw Sasori on the ground, but where was the other man?

"Are you alright, Daisuke?" The dark-haired male put a hand on my shoulder but he was bleeding from his chest.

"Why...? Who are you and how do you know my name!" I yelled at him.

"Cause I'm your dad."

"Dad..?" Tears uncontrollably fled from my eyes, I tried to make it stop, but for some reason it wont. "How come you never came to see me? How come you never came to my birthday? I have so many things to tell you about..." He wrapped my arms around me and gently kissed me on my head.

"Sorry Daisuke. I was just busy." The warmth of his chest filled my heart with so much joy. He hugging me in his arms. I actually have a dad, a real life one! "Tell your mom that I love her and I'm sorry."

"Huh? Aren't you gonna stay?" He let go of me and pulled out something from his pocket and put that something into my hands. I opened up my hand and there it revealed a locket shaped as a heart and I opened it. A picture of my dad. I smiled and my dad messed up my hair.

"You're a good boy, so please take care of your mother for me. I'll see you soon."

Those were his last words before he passed out. I didn't get it though. 'I'll see you soon.'? I seriously didn't get what he meant by that.

Minutes later cops came in and asked me a ton of questions, and I answered them all. My mom and dad were sent to the hospital and I of course had to come with them.

And an hour or so later. My mom was yelling and screaming/crying in the room my dad was in. I thank God I wasn't in there, I think I would've experienced hell. My mom came out and her eyes were all red.

"Mom, is dad going to be ok?"

"Yeah, he'll be coming home later tonight."

"Really? Thats awesome!" I said excitedly, "Oh and mom..."

"Hmm?"

"Thank You." I grinned at her and she wept, but happily in a way.


End file.
